To Know Him
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: The mews have an idea to gather information while the aliens are otherwise occupied and it doesn't quite go to plan. Ichigo ends up seeing things she didn't expect and a certain alien catches her before she can escape with the others. Kisshu x Ichigo. [Update next month]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm such a bad writer. I keep writing everything else other than what I should be (my ongoing stories - god damn it). I will...eventually...I promise...just not saying when, because I don't really know - oops'ies!**

 **Anyway, bit of a dark hint in the middle but nothing happens otherwise the rating wouldn't be T it would be M...but its not, so its okay ;) But theres the warning anyway.**

 **Its not all that cutesy in my opinion but I still kinda like it...I think...please review...I'm tired...zzz**

* * *

 ***~ To Know him ~***

"Ready?" their blond boss looked between each girl making sure they each had the same look of determination and blind hope they always did. He flung his arm out, fingers spread wide and the girls took off before he even breathed the first word, "Tokyo mew mew, go!"

The girls transformed as they ran through the dark night streets of Tokyo. Their faces looking a little more aged than they normally did after all this time, with the angular sharp edges of darkness that the street lights high above caused to form across their cheeks. Background noise full of the humming engines of cars, car horns and the gravel and concrete under all of the vehicle tires. The sound of their steps on the pavement also echoed around the streets that they navigated. Just waiting for a signal.

Each of their family or friends thought that they were safely at a sleep over at one another's house just so that they could put this plan in to action.

They knew there was going to be an attack tonight, Tart had taunted Pudding about it last time they had fought them. So they devised a plan.

That was when they heard a roar; it was close but still more than a mile and half away. Ichigo looked to Zakuro and Mint over her shoulder, "You know what to do!"

The purple and blue mew nodded and split from the rest of the group. The two mews went in the direction of the evident chimera anima - nothing on Earth could naturally make that noise, not in downtown Tokyo. The remaining mews dashed as fast as they could to a point of the city that they had only been to once because they had only needed to go there once.

In amidst the tall city buildings, roughly more than half way up a particular office block there was an invisible slip in to the alien's alternate realm. That was the destination of the remaining mews.

As they climbed the building as fast they possibly could they could hear the roaring continue in the background and also a faint crash. Once at the place where they needed to be. Pudding jumped first, never one to be shy. Next Lettuce flung herself from the building's side in to a seemingly empty space of air. If they hadn't known the door was there it would be like climbing a building only to jump off and fall straight down in to the busy night street below.

Ichigo paused and looked in the direction the commotion was coming from. She could see the chimera anima - good, only one - but, Jesus, it was huge. Just then she saw a blue shockwave hit the side of the monster and it shrieked with pain and annoyance. Her comrades had arrived.

"You can do it Mint. You can do it Zakuro. I believe in you," she said quietly and then leapt in to the night sky.

There was a moment of free fall and just when Ichigo thought that she may have missed calculated the jump and had somehow been a little off with her location, the air around her shimmered and the solid buildings and street below rippled and fazed in to a dimly lit amber hallway.

Her body seemed to slow as she approached the ground and her feet met the ground softly, with a small click of her heels.

Pudding and Lettuce looked to Ichigo awaiting orders.

"Okay, so we're looking for information," Ichigo reminded them, "Any little thing can help. Let's try first looking for...err...some sort of computer and or any kind of books we can find."

"I wonder if the aliens have any manga, na no nada!" Pudding cried with a silly grin on her face and giggled.

Lettuce then remember something, from that time they had been so long ago when saving Masha, "Ichigo, do you remember the console that Pai used to lock us in the oxygen cage? It was round and seemingly made of glass but it acted somewhat like a computer would."

"You're a genius Lettuce!" Ichigo cried with a wide hopeful smile. They started running down the corridor towards the big open room at the end, "We'll see what we can find using that thing."

"Ichigo onee-chan is clever knowing how to use alien gadgets," Pudding chimed along side Ichigo.

The pink mew felt a stab of worry but shook it out of her head almost immediately - she could only try her best.

The three mews got to the room and straight away locked eyes on the platform and panel with the translucent glass sphere suspended in mid air above them. That's all it seemingly was - glass - but the girls knew better.

Ichigo walked over to and after a slight hesitation stepped up on to the platform. The orb glowed faintly and then words began to scroll across the screen in a language that she couldn't read. She felt her heart drop. More and more strings of foreign letters and words and symbols threaded across the orbs surface.

Ichigo groaned and cried, "Urgh! I can't understand any of this!"

Just then a voice filled the room and the girls froze, "Please wait," it wasn't a voice they recognised and it sounded slightly tinny and robotic causing the girls to assume that the computer had heard her.

"Maybe its voice activated as well?" Lettuce suggested, looking around the room to make sure they definitely were alone.

Just then the panel opened and a smaller orb floated out. The hatch closed again. The voice spoke again, "Please place hand on the information transferal sphere."

The pink mew looked down at the smaller orb then looked uncertainly at Lettuce who looked just as unsure as her.

"What are you waiting for, na no da?" Pudding cried, the younger mew clearly not worried in the slightest and rather excited.

"Well," Ichigo sighed turning back to the alien devices, "Here goes nothing."

The moment her shaky hand connected with the cold glass of the ball, her vision blackened and then lit up brighter than she had ever seen before. She gasped, she wasn't seeing in front of her anymore, she was the seeing the screen of the orb as if that's all there was and suddenly the foreign unknown words weren't so unknown anymore. They hadn't changed at all but she could read them now. But even saying that she needn't read them so carefully for as soon as it appeared on screen it was already in her mind, like she already knew it.

"Um, Ichigo?" Lettuce asked with concern.

"This is incredible!" Ichigo breathed. Just then images from the alien's world started flooding in to her mind and even video clips. Her face contorted from excited awe in to sadness then. She watched children crying while they were ushered under ground because of particularly bad storm happening on the surface of the planet. She saw teens who stood quiet and solemn with the adults forced to act older than their age. _They lived this way?_ "How awful."

"What?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo's initial statement had intrigued her but calmed her worries that second statement however cause a little anxiety to flare up again, "What do you mean?"

Ichigo was so engrossed in the footage she was absorbing she didn't hear Lettuce, not entirely - maybe in the back of mind at least.

Just then she came across videos that weren't like the once she had seen. They didn't seem like the informational sort, these seemed personal and she knew instantly why as they played out before her.

The first she saw a young boy around Pudding's age - maybe only a little older -holding a baby and another even younger child next to him. They were smiling at the camera and a woman's voice spoke from out of view.

'So boys, what's the occasion?' she sounded cheery and the boys looked between each other and then down a the baby in the older boys arms. The smiles on their faces were huge and to say excited was understatement.

The younger cyniclon boy cried happily and it caused a catch in Ichigo throat, 'It's Taruto's birthday!'

'Yay' they cried and the mother laughed happily and then asked the children, 'So, what was that you wanted to say to your brother for so long?'

The older child smiled down at the baby in his arms, he kissed his forehead and said sweetly, 'Welcome to the world, little brother.'

'It's nice to meet you, Taruto!' the other boy cried happily.

The clip ended there and another began playing. The boys were older here, only by a few years. They looked a little worried in this one and their was a woman sat with the youngest child - most likely Taruto - on her lap with her arms around him. The next voice was of a man's.

'Hey,' he called their attention. The boys, with exception of little Tart who seemed too young to understand what was happening, looked to him with uncertain gazes and their sitting postures a little tense. The woman turned to the camera as well and then smiled warmly. The man continued, 'Anyone wanna go find something to eat while we wait?'

The young teen gave the camera an unimpressed look, 'We just finished dinner, Dad.'

'Well, I didn't,' the man said from behind the camera, 'Alarms went off just as I bit in to the best potato I've ever eaten and now its getting cold on the table back on the surface.'

'If the house is even there,' the boy grumbled, looking away.

The woman who was sat next to him, nudged him with her shoulder and he looked up at her, 'Don't be so pessimistic Kisshu. Home will still be there when the storm passes.'

There was a pause while their father seemed to be in thought. Then the camera turned around and a man's face came in to view. He smiled and looked cheery. He began in a strange but funny voice, he held his free hand to his face but there was nothing in it, 'Hello and welcome to the Ikisatashi Show. I'm your host Amondo Ikisatashi and our first guest today is..." he turned the camera back around to face the others.

The woman, who now Ichigo realised was their mother, had a wide amused grin on her face watching her husband make light of what appeared to be a rather dismal situation. Kisshu who sat with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Their father held his clasped yet still empty hand out in front of the eldest boy who hadn't said anything yet. He looked too worried up until this point but when this father directed his attention to him he gave him a small smile, 'Really, Dad?'

'Hey, don't break character Tart's watching the show and currently he is our only viewer!' the father scolded half-heartedly.

The boy gave a soft laugh and glanced at his youngest brother who was indeed watching with big eyes full of wonder ignorant happiness. The boy turned back to the camera, sighed and then played along, 'Hey! My name's Pai! I'm the oldest child in the Ikisatashi family and I'm definitely the smartest as well.'

'Hey!' Kisshu cried and shoved his brothers side causing Pai to chuckle at his reaction.

Their mother chuckled as well. The father then held his hand out in front of the other brother and asked, 'And who are you?'

'Me?' Kish asked and then smiled mischievously, 'Well I'm Kisshu Ikisatashi! I'm the second oldest! I'm also the most attractive one! Far more than Pai who who isn't cool in the slightest and he can't even tell Keki that he has the most severe crush on her just so she can turn him down. Ahh!'

Ichigo couldn't suppress the smile that crept on her lips as she watched a young Pai tackle a young Kisshu who was laughing uncontrollably. So was their father from behind the camera. Their mother was shaking her head at him but even she couldn't stifle her giggles.

The clip ended and yet again another played.

It began with a close up of Kish who seemed to be setting up the camera, 'There,' he said and then ran to join his brother's side. The boys looked more familiar here but still younger than there were now. They were wearing their uniforms and holding their weapons, all three of them.

They posed together and after a while Pai's eyes shifted to Kisshu and he asked, 'How long did you set the timer for?'

'Ten seconds,' Kisshu narrowed his eyes at his brother.

'It's been ten seconds,' Pai rolled his eyes, 'Are you sure you clock the right buttons?'

'I'm sure I know how to use a simple camera, Pai!' Kisshu complained as he walked up to the camera.

'Told you we should have waited for Dad to come home,' Taruto sighed bringing his legs up to sit crossed legged in mid air.

Kisshu got the camera and turned it over, 'Oh, its recording.'

'You idiot,' said Pai's voice with a laugh before the clip yet again ended.

The next clip of their mother and father dancing with other adult cyniclon couple in a large gathering it seemed. Ichigo watched as they stared in to each others eyes full of love and twirled together, hand in hand to the music that played in the background.

There was a muffled voice and then Pai's voice asking loudly above the music, 'What?'

'Do I have to dance with Morro?' Tart voice sounded whiney.

There was a laugh which wasn't Pai's but she could still hear a smile in his voice when he replied, 'Its a tradition Tart, of course you do.'

'Look, you're not alone,' came Kisshu's voice followed by two lots of laughter, 'She doesn't wanna dance with you either.'

After a few more moments the music stopped and the couples all stopped dancing. They started making their way back to the groups of people around from the inner circle which was the dance floor. The aliens' mother and father shared a moment as they gazed in to each others eyes before returning to the family.

There was a shift in movement the vague mention of them looking beautiful and then the camera was angled forward again and the children were making their way to the inner circle. Teenage cyniclons and young children cyniclons filled the space finding the partners and posing to begin the next dance.

Ichigo could see Pai with a girl about his age she gave him a half-hug and they greeted each other before they took their positions hand in hand facing each other smiling. It seemed more friendly than what the parents shared though. Ichigo couldn't see Kish but she could see Taruto a few rows back frowning at a girl who was glaring back at him. They didn't hold hands just stood facing each other with their arms crossed.

The music began again, a different song a similar dance.

As they moved around Kisshu then came in to view closer than Tart but further than Pai. He was with a girl as well and they were just talking the entire time they dance, again there was no evident affection except friendship in their gazes. Though Ichigo could see as they twirled and she caught a glimpse of the girl's face that she was blushing and looking up at Kish through her lashes.

Ichigo smirked at the though, he had an admirer.

She could hear the mother, 'I'm so proud. Worried but proud.'

'Me too,' Almondo agreed and although she couldn't see them Ichigo could just imagine that he had his arm around his wife and she was snuggled up against his side watching their children dance with the others.

Just then there was a sharp stab in Ichigo's hand and everything went black.

* * *

The room faded back in to focus and she was on her back on the ground looking up at the ceiling. Pudding and Lettuce's worried faces looming over head.

"What - what happened?" Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"I pulled you away from it," Lettuce explained, helping Ichigo up to her feet, "You weren't responding to me. Like you couldn't hear me. But it's okay now and you were only out for seconds but we need to go."

"I saw so many things," Ichigo breathed looking back at the console in amazement.

"How? You were only plugged in for two minutes," Pudding pointed out.

"No, I wasn't," Ichigo frowned at Pudding, it had felt so much longer. Twenty minutes at the least.

"Yes, you were Ichigo," Lettuce confirmed.

Ichigo's eyes yet again trailed back to the machine, "Maybe there's more."

She took a step but Lettuce stepped in front of her, "No, Ichigo, we have to go. We have to _go!_ "

"Oh, what? The fight's over already?" Ichigo asked confused, Mint and Zakuro were meant to prolong this attack to make sure they had enough time look around.

"No, but Kisshu left them and he might come back here, na no da," Pudding explained.

"Zakuro contacted us, to warn us," Lettuce pointed out touching her pendent lightly.

"Okay," Ichigo nodded and the girls began to run out of the room and down the hall, the way they came, "Let's go quickly."

They quickly found the crack in the dimensions and Pudding and Lettuce leapt in to the void. But just as Ichigo jumped a hand closed around her wrist and pulled her back.

Her heart leapt in to her throat as she was pulled in to strong arms and a voice purred in to her fluffy cat ears, "So nice of you to drop by, Koneko-chan."

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cried and struggled in his hold to try and get free. She growled as she writhed about, "Let go of me."

"You do know its rude to enter someone's home without their permission, right? Even more rude to use their stuff, right?" Kisshu pointed out. His hand traveled beneath her neck and grasped her chin turning her face roughly towards his. They locked gazes. He wasn't smiling and it scared Ichigo, "What were you doing with the console? With the transfer at that?"

Ichigo took a moment to respond, she took a breath, "I taught myself how to read your words."

"Really?" Kisshu replied indicating that he wasn't sure he believed her, "Anything else?" Ichigo didn't respond her lips pursed in a rigid line. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook her a little, his grip tightening and slightly blocking her airways, "Well, Ichigo? Anything else you learnt?"

She rasped looking up at him with a sad look, "What's wrong with your world?"

His eyes softened dramatically looking almost scared at the reminder. A moment later and he was angry again, "You're a bad little cat and I think I should punish you."

The air around them rippled and they teleported suddenly to another yet similar room. Same high ceiling, same dim glow lit by two fire places on opposite sides of the walls. The room wasn't quite amber more of a reddish hue instead.

Kisshu pushed Ichigo back and she staggered, her knees meeting a cold railing and toppling over it. She landed with a soft thud on a sponge surface and realised with a grim feeling that it closely resembled what she would have called a bed. It was a bed and he was pushing her back while climbing over her.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo squeaked, terror firing through her quicker than it ever had before.

"What was that? You're sorry?" Kisshu asked mockingly with an evil smile and then it fell off of his face as he leaned close to her. His warm breath brushed her cheeks, "Then maybe you shouldn't have come here."

"I'm sorry," she repeated herself and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and announced, "I saw some other things as well."

The terrified mew decided she would try to prolong what he was clearly planning to do and the only thing she could think of to catch his attention was probably going to make him even more angry. Maybe she could stall until someone came to save her or maybe it would make him so angry that he would just kill her instead of what he originally planned. Right now she wasn't sure which was worse.

Kish was glaring at the mew waiting for her to continue, he lifted his face away slightly and growled, "Of what exactly?"

Ichigo shivered in fear and kept her eyes closed scared of what he looked like. She whispered, "Of you...and Pai and Tart," she felt him tense above her and finally opened her eyes a little. His eyes were wide and almost insane, his jaw tight and clenched. He sat up with his weight on his hunches as he straddled her. His fist were balled at his sides. Ichigo almost didn't continue but she could tell the he already knew and added in a small voice, "And your mother and father."

His eyes flickered away from her for a moment then down at her stomach and then away again. He growled and huffed, "You shouldn't-" he bit his lip and growled loudly, his sai appearing instantly in his hand and he threw it across the room aggressively with a grunt. It hit the wall, implanting itself halfway in the concrete with the force of his throw.

Ichigo jumped, she knew that she wasn't far off of being the next thing that it was going to be implanted in. Her blood ran cold at the thought.

"I didn't mean to," Ichigo offered in a small voice. She stuttered as she tried to explain herself, "I-I didn't know how to use the bloody thing. I still don't! I just know that after it taught me your language i-it started to show me images of your world and video clips of your people and then it started showing me videos of you and your family. That's everything I saw but I didn't look for it. The computer just showed me all that stuff. I didn't mean to-"

He interrupted her, "The transfer works with your mind," he explained distantly, cold, like he wasn't currently with her. He was glaring at the mattress beside her head with almost hatred, "It shows you things based on what you're thinking about at the time. It depends on what was running through your head while you were hooked up to it."

"I suppose that makes sense," Ichigo exhaled a shaky breath and tried to wriggle out from underneath him.

He realised this and leaned down over her again, pulling her arms above her head and locking eyes with her again, "What were you thinking when you started using the console?"

Ichigo's breath hitched again and she panicked a little. She knew she had to answer him though so she breathed in and answered as evenly as she could, "I couldn't understand what the words meant. It told me and then it occurred to me that Cyniclons have their own...things that we don't really know about."

"You wondered what we as a race were like, which is why it showed you the planet and the pictures," he said aloud as if explaining it to himself rather than her. He nudged her, "Then it showed you footage of the world, why?"

"I saw pictures. Some of the storms, I didn't know how you all coped. It told me," she squeaked. Tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "I saw how scared everyone was. How scared you were."

He frowned and his eyes looked alight with rage, "I didn't ask you what you saw," he hissed, "I asked you what you were thinking about."

"I wondered about what happened during the storms," Ichigo responded feeling a point in her side and she knew exactly what it was. He was holding the other sai in his free hand positioned just under her ribcage. It may not kill her - if it missed her stomach and she didn't bleed out, that is - but it would be the worse pain she would have ever felt and it horrified her. She whimpered and closed her eyes in fear, "After it showed me clips of your people, I thought about you. I wondered what it was like for you and it showed me your family," Ichigo breathed in and out, in and out and then added quietly, "More than once."

"Do you realise those videos were personal belongings? Reminders of out childhood. Our parents. You were never supposed to see them. How dare you!" he shouted in her face. Ichigo turned her face sidewards but couldn't exactly turn away being pinned down, "What did you even think you would find? What were you hoping to find by snooping?"

"Something on the Chimera Animas! Anything that would help!" she yelled back at him in panic. She opened her eyes and tried to glare back at him but she looked more scared than angry. She continued to shout back at him biting back as much fear as she could - which was not very much, "I'm sorry I saw what I did but I didn't know that was in there and I didn't look for it specifically! I tried to find information on the animas initially I just...I didn't know how to use the computer and I was clearly distracted, okay! I'm only human!"

"What a stupid phrase! 'Only human'," he mocked her.

Ichigo growled at him, "It means I make mistakes!" She then got annoyed and used as much force as she could and actually managed to roll them so that she was on top of him holding him down. She knocked away his sai and shouted in his face, "Why are you so angry anyway? There was nothing bad in there! I still know next to nothing about you from what I _did_ see! Its not like I suddenly know how to defeat you all or something!"

"You delved in to our private life," Kish hissed and he was stronger than Ichigo and had them sitting up then. She was still on his lap but now he had her arms again and he was holding them behind her back, "How would like it if I suddenly watched footage of your childhood and the other mews? Maybe I should!"

"In all honesty, I wouldn't care!" Ichigo shrugged with a glare, the silent tears get jostled off of her face and landing on her arms that were wound around her back currently, "I'm the same as I've alway been. Just older and a mew!"

"Yeah, well I'm not!" Kisshu shouted and then shut his mouth tight. He clenched his eyes shut and dipped his head.

Ichigo felt his hands loosen his grip on her wrists behind her but she was too curious to use this as her get away. She quietly pointed out, taking a risky gamble to begin actually talking about the memories, "You seem similar enough."

A cold short unamused laugh slipped through his lips, he still did not look up at her, "I don't know which clips you saw but they were all a very long time ago. We all changed."

"Pai smiled more, thats for sure," Ichigo commented unable to stop herself. She held her breath worried that she would cause him to lash out but instead he slowly nodded.

"Things didn't change when we joined the Elite Defences. Nothing changed when our father became one of the Elders. Nothing changed when Deep Blue chose us. It only changed on that day," Kish's voice was low and quiet. Again it was like he wasn't quite here. He was distant again, somewhere else, "There was a storm. They were becoming increasingly regular. They often...took lives. This one did."

Ichigo's heart stopped, she understood. She sounded awkward, "Kish, you don't have to tell me anyth-"

He glared up in to her eyes but didn't raise his voice, "Why not? You've already seen the clips. You saw her. What does it matter what I tell you now? You already know about them."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said yet again.

"The worse part...is that she wasn't really my mother," Kish confessed looking down at her lips just so he didn't have to see her sad shocked eyes looking back at him. He explained, "Oh, I knew the whole time. They didn't keep it from me. But I lost my parents when I was three. I remember them vaguely. Cream and Almondo took me in and raised me as their own. I loved them...and then I lost them. Dad's fine, but he's not here...and there's no guarantee he'll be there when we get back either."

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo said and then dipped her head so that she could catch his eyes with her own, "But you can't think like that, Kish. He's probably just as scared of losing you as you are of losing him. But you have to have hope that you'll both be okay. You have to believe in him."

Then he broke her heart in to a million pieces with just one broken sentence. He looked her dead in the eye with no hope in his eyes, deflated shoulders and a crack in his voice, "But I believed in her."

The mew had no words, she didn't even know if any words could ever have been necessary in that situation. After she remembered to breathe again she did the only thing she could do and wrapped her arms around him pulling his head against the place between her shoulder and her chest. The alien didn't hesitate for a second, the moment he felt her embrace him, he encircled his arms around her tightly and almost crushed her against him.

The redhead wasn't sure how long they had been there in that exact position but it felt likes hours. Finally Kisshu's voice made her jump out of it being unexpected. It didn't sound broken but it still wasn't his usual jokey tone, "I don't think I can fight you today."

Ichigo contemplated replying but sighed and admitted, "I feel the same way."

She actually heard the smirk in his voice but it wasn't his usual grin yet again, it was a sad smirk, "No, you don't but I know you didn't mean it that way."

Kisshu shifted them, loosening his hold on her and she on him. She relaxed, still on his lap, and he looked at her face. He sighed and she had to bite her lip to stop herself from gasping or looking too shocked; his eyes were red and slightly puffy. He gave her a smile that was too weak and too small to be the real Kish.

"You're a pest, but I love you," he sighed and then let himself fall back on to the mattress behind him with his arms askew above him. He stared up at the ceiling, "I'm sorry that I brought you here. I don't think I really would have...I promise I won't ever bring you here again. Not unless you want to anyway," he laughed sadly and sighed deeply, "That'll be the day."

There was moment until Ichigo realised that finally she wasn't being held against her will yet she was still planted on his lap, straddling his legs - on a bed at that. Her face flushed red as she slipped off of him and sat down on the bed beside him instead.

She looked around then and noticed it wasn't as empty as she first recalled. There were books in a bookcase and table with a chair, also half eat food on a plate on the table. There was a big mirror above the left fireplace making the room look much bigger than it actually was. Above the bed and actually across the whole high ceiling there were lots of tiny white marks which looked like stars. She laid back beside him to get a better look at them.

"Is this your room?" she asked looking at the stars on the ceiling.

Kisshu smiled and continued to gaze at the ceiling as well, "You're learning too much about me today, Ichigo."

"You brought me here," she pointed out turning her face to him.

He looked back at her and replied, "Yeah, I did," he stared back up at the stars again, "I've wanted to bring you here for a while now. Always failed until you made it halfway here yourself today."

"Not to be rude but its not really the paradise you've always promised me," Ichigo commented looking around.

Kisshu laughed, loud and it really sounded like him. It made her feel a little better that he was returning to normal - another part of her mind wondered if that was such a good thing. She shushed that part of herself.

A hand then drew her eyes to his. He smiled at her sweetly and brushed his fingers over her cheek, "I suppose not. I'll find a better place then ask you again. How's that sound?"

"You still think I'll say yes?" Ichigo asked looking almost sad at the idea.

His smile faltered and he broke their gaze and stared at her lips instead, still stroking her cheek, "I'm hoping you'll at least consider my offer one day," he frowned then and lifted his head propping it up with one of his arms and looking down at her beside him, "What memories _did_ you see exactly?"

Ichigo thought about it trying to recall all of them after all that had happened since she had seen them. She began, "I saw what I think was the day Taruto was born, you and Pai were happy. Very young as well."

Kisshu smiled remembering it and looked down at the mattress between them in thought, "I was eight, Pai was ten."

"Pai was cute," Ichigo smirked at the way his eyes locked with hers and he looked shocked.

"And I wasn't?" he asked almost offended.

Ichigo laughed, "Hm, you were... _okay._ "

Kisshu realised she was playing with him and smiled widely. He rose to his knees in a movement like a hop and brought his hands to her sides and began tickling her, "Okay? So Pai was cute and I was just okay? Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed and tried to shove his hands off as he dug them in to her sides. Not too much to hurt but enough to cause ripples of giggles to wave through her system, "No, stop it! Stop! Kisshu! Stop it! You were adorable! Ah!"

He finally stopped and leaned down close to her face. He smirked, "Really? Adorable?"

She let out a few short breathed laughs and gave him a halfhearted shove. He smiled at that loving her playfulness. "There was a clip of everyone together. You seemed to waiting for something. You were all worried until your Dad started joking around which resulted in a play fight between-"

"Me and Pai," Kish nodded.

"Pai having a crush on _anyone_ is shock? Who's this Keki?" Ichigo cried wondering if there was any gossip to learn.

Kish laughed but shook his head, "Ah, nothing became of that. She was a girl who was in our education group but she didn't really feel the same way. My endless comments about his rejection actually came true. I felt bad when I saw him upset," Kisshu sighed, "I made him fan as an apology. It may seem weird to you but it was a significant-to-oneself kind of gift. He liked fans, later designed his weapon on the one I made him."

Ichigo not wanting to make him sad again remembered the next memories, "I saw a clip of you all together which can't be too many years ago. With your weapons. You thought you were taking picture but you accidentally filmed it instead. It was quite funny."

"Oh yeah, I didn't realise we still had that video," Kisshu smiled sideways at nothing in particular then explained, "I've tried to delete it numerous times but it makes Taruto laugh and he loves it for some reason."

Ichigo smiled and then told him, "Last thing I saw was a dance. Your parents looked beautiful I'm not gonna lie."

Kisshu sighed closing his eyes and smiled, "Yeah. I remember that and I watch it over and over. Not where me and the others dance with the girls, just them. The first time I watched them dance like that I realised that it was exactly what I wanted," he opened his eyes and leaned close to her again, their faces inches apart, "I wanted someone to look at me the way my mother looked at my father."

Ichigo leaned forward and then whispered, "I'm sure you'll find someone some day."

Kisshu smiled wide again and sat back chuckling loudly, "You're so harsh, Koneko-chan! I mean, I was so smooth then and you completely steam roller'ed over it," he fell on his back beside her again as Ichigo also laughed. He sighed and said, "It's true though. I really do want that."

"You know what?" Ichigo thought about it briefly and agreed with him, "I want that too."

They stayed like that for a while again just staring up at the night-like ceiling until they fell asleep. When Ichigo woke up she was in bed in her own room, alone. She was unharmed and untouched. Maybe he wouldn't have done what she thought after all. He just wanted to scare her like always.

The mew leader was suddenly eager to learn more about him from what she had thus far found out. _I want to know him._

* * *

 **Fuck knows where this came from. I just kinda had an idea - and I still changed it as aways - and kinda ran with it. I hope its not complete drivel and I know not everyone would agree with how certain things happened. I also understand if the tone changing drastically at times** **annoys some people - I'm not always good at that - apologies...**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why ;) Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards, eh!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, err, a few people liked this - and I mean** _ **really**_ **liked this...someone apparently would die if this chapter wasn't to be uploaded. Hope I'm in time, Reader-chan (you reviewed anonymously so I couldn't respond :') ).**

 **To those who didn't like it, that's cool too but why are you still here? :') Enjoy either way. This will either drop viewers happy points dramatically or add to it haha...its usually the first one -_-"**

 **Anyway, sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling errors and use of incorrect words in wrong places in the last chapter and most likely in this chapter too. I do try but I miss them sometimes - my deepest apologies! You have no idea how much it annoys me when I come back to read them and find my own mistakes - argh!**

 **Side note (plus spoiler for the show but if you haven't seen it by now - what have you been doing with you life?!): The story is kinda set around the time that Masaya found out about Ichigo being a Mew but she didn't know he was the Blue Knight yet.**

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 2 ~***

The girls hadn't stopped asking her what had happened when she had been separated from Pudding and Lettuce. Ryou had her sit down for almost three hours the next day in the basement so that they could run all these tests on her just to be absolutely clear that she was okay. Ichigo had explained truthfully that Kisshu had caught her on the way back to Earth but she had maybe intentionally left out a few details.

She explained that she could read the alien language now and translate it for everyone. She explained that she had seen the almost horrific images of the damaged world, the scared children and the storms. However she didn't tell them that she had seen videos of the aliens that they were familiar with because she didn't really think it was necessary; as was the fact that she had stayed with Kisshu and even comforted him when he got upset. Yeah, that wouldn't help save the world so they needn't hear about that - there would be questions asked that she wouldn't really have the answers to.

The redhead had never been the best liar but she just told herself that she wasn't exactly lying just...withholding information. But it wasn't even that bad because - as was mentioned - it wasn't important to the mission therefore irrelevant...right? Right?

Ichigo shook her head as she got changed out of her cafe uniform. She was thinking too hard about this. She took a deep breath, held it for three and then let it out slowly. She folded her cute maid uniform neatly and put it away in her locker before grabbing her bag and heading out.

The cheerful school girl ran out of the cafe calling to her friends as she went, "See you later!"

"Bye Ichigo onee-chan!" Pudding cried.

"Be careful!" Lettuce called at the same time still concerned, as were the others, about what had happened while she was missing for the rest of the night before.

Ichigo heard her friend's concern but didn't respond, only with a roll of her eyes. She would be fine - this was Mew Ichigo they were talking about! She was always okay!

 _Okay where was he meeting me again, um...? Oh! The train station!_ Ichigo dashed in the direction of the station already late as usual, on her way to meet you know who.

"Aoyama-kun!" she cried out as he came in to view and waved to him when he noticed her running at full speed towards him. He smiled and waved back. She slowed down and had to catch her breath, "I'm sorry...I'm late...Shiro...Shirogane-san had me...doing all these tests."

"Something to do with the aliens?" he asked. He had only known that she was Mew Ichigo for a short time but he was so wonderfully understanding and she loved him for it. She nodded with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulders and they began walking, "As long as you don't push yourself to hard."

"I'm fine! I just got a little caught up," Ichigo laughed awkwardly at her wording and added quietly, "Quite literally."

Masaya had heard her though and stopped them again. He faced her fully and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay? I...I had no idea."

"Sure, I'm fine! No big deal," Ichigo assured him smiling brightly and then shrugged, "How could you know? Anyway, don't worry about it. It was only Kisshu this time and he has a soft spot for me."

"He's still threatened to kill you numerous amounts of time," Masaya pointed out. He had witnessed two times and heard about the rest from her mew friends and her herself when she would be ranting to him about her battling troubles.

"Yeeeeeah..." Ichigo tried to think of an excuse but didn't quite find one, "but he doesn't mean it?" Masaya threw her an unimpressed expression. The girl averted her gaze, "What?"

"You sound like you're defending him," he pointed out.

Ichigo looked at him wide eyed and gasped, "No!" She was shocked but realised it did kind of sound like she had at least tried to defend the alien. She sighed and explained in a hushed tone, "I just...I don't think they're all that different. I mean I saw certain things from their planet and I understand their desperation. I just mean that I know I would do the same if I were in their position," after a moment's contemplation she thought about it and then added, "I would probably try to find another world that wasn't already inhabited by another race first but, failing that, I understand them."

Masaya smiled and pulled her closer as they began walking again. He kissed her temple and sighed, "Thats one of the most amazing things about you, Ichigo. You're just so kind and understanding to everyone and anyone. Too kind at times."

Ichigo shot him a dazzling smile, "I'm a representative and defender of the Earth, its my job!"

He chuckled softly and then shook his head sighing, "Still, I love this world but I don't think I could be so understanding, especially to those who would destroy it just to rule over it. It makes me wonder what you saw exactly."

The girl looked at him and hesitated. She took a breath and decided to tell him, "Look, this doesn't go anywhere because its a secret, okay?"

"Yeah, Project Mew, got it," Masaya nodded shrugging as if it was no big deal, as if he was used to it already.

Ichigo anchored her head towards him and quietly confessed, "I saw video recordings, like what your parents and grandparents do when you're young. They record your first steps, your christmas concerts at school, ballet rehearsals-"

"They had ballet rehearsals?" Masaya asked an eyebrow arched.

Ichigo giggled, "No! No! No! Those are just my examples. But what I did see was _like_ that of the aliens that I know and fight almost every week...in all honesty, its really made it difficult."

"Oh...why?" the boy asked as they turned the corner on to another street full of shops with big colourful display windows.

"Because they seem so...human now. They have families and memories and people depending on them and I find it difficult crushing their hopes of finding a safe place," Ichigo confessed.

"Well, what do the other mews think?" he asked glancing in to the next shop window thoughtfully. There was a male manikin dressed in beige shorts and a grey baggy t-shirt next to a female manikin wearing a short flowery dress. He absently commented, "That would look nice on you."

She ignored the dress comment and answered his question, "They don't know. I haven't told them. I just think its best if I don't. I shouldn't even tell you about it. Ugh! It's all so confusing!"

The young man sighed trying to take her stressed mind off of the subject, he pulled her in the direction of a coffee shop, "You know what you need? A piece of cake and some time to relax. C'mon."

"But I already had the left overs from Cafe Mew Mew," Ichigo laughed as he dragged her along.

"Then just get a coffee," he chuckled as they reached the door, "Take some time off, Ichigo!"

* * *

The night air blew her hair across the bottom of her face, lightly flowing over her shoulders and causing the leaves on her balcony to dance and fall through the gaps in the side railing. The cool breeze was most welcome after the hot day and Ichigo sighed leaning on the wall of her balcony deep in thought.

She just couldn't stop thinking about the night before and - miserably - she couldn't stop thinking about _him_.

Ichigo had never seen Kish so broken and so unlike the cold, evil, perverted person she thought him to be. He seemed to have actual feelings and a tragic back story that only she knew about - that only she could know about. She had told Masaya that she had seen more than she had told the girls but she didn't go in to detail as she realised he wasn't really paying much attention to it. Not to be rude, she was sure, he just didn't like to see her distressed.

They had ended up in that coffee shop for two hours and he thought that it had helped but it hadn't changed anything. She still contemplated the aliens but just silently while she sipped her coffee and pretended to listen to him telling her about his day cleaning the lake. The perfect boy had walked her home around half an hour ago and left to go on his way almost straight away with the exception of greeting her mother first. Ichigo had then changed in to comfortable pyjamas; a pair of cotton bottoms that ended just under her knee and a tank top. The girl now stood on her balcony.

The mew leader closed her eyes and straightened her back taking a calming breath. She held it and then opened her eyes and almost choked on the exhale.

"Miss me?" Kisshu asked with a smirk, his face inches from hers. Ichigo sputtered on her the breath that she had literally just choked on out of shock. Her cat ears and tail had popped out as well. He looked confused, "You okay?"

She glared at him, and croaked, "Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked in confusion, tilting his head ever so slightly.

She coughed to clear her throat, her voice coming out clearer now. She looked up at him as he floated maybe a foot above her yet close enough to touch - and punch if she really felt like it, "Could you not see that my eyes were closed? How about not frightening the living daylights out of me? Why are you even here?"

"So you can appear in my home when you felt like it but I can't appear in yours? Or rather beside yours," he pointed out with lazy eyes awaiting her response.

Ichigo only narrowed her eyes as she patted down her ears to hide them again, "I thought we were over that."

He shrugged and teleported to standing beside her on the balcony. She took a fearful step back. He glanced in to her room through the open door and then flicked his eyes to her, feigning innocence with his fake hesitation, asking her with his eyes, "I'll forget it if you invite me in."

Ichigo knew it was all an act and yet she still found herself complying to his request, "Just this once." He smiled brightly and stepped it, but she grabbed his wrist and he stopped. He first looked down at her hand gripping his bandaged arm and then to her face with a quizzical look, "I mean it. Just this once, Kisshu."

He smirked and said, "Okay how about this? I will visit your house just as much as you visit mine."

"But I don't-" he interrupted her.

"Then where is the problem with those terms?" he asked.

Ichigo searched his eyes looking for any scheming. She couldn't find any hidden plans behind his deep complicated golden gaze. She was suspicious but accepted, "Okay deal."

"Wonderful," he cried happily and walked in to her room, slipping his arm through her fingertips and catching her hand in his at the last moment, pulling her in with him, "Its small in here but it looks bigger inside than does from the tree."

"I don't even wanna know how many times you've been out there looking in," Ichigo groaned, pulling her hand back out of his grip. She let herself fall on to her mattress in a sitting position.

Kisshu smirked at her and chuckled quietly to himself as he sat cross legged in mid air across the room beside her desk, looking almost as if he was sitting on top of it.

"So," Ichigo began, looking around awkwardly before asking like it was a perfectly normal question - and for them, it almost was, "Any particular reason you decided to drop by today? Because you seem less inclined to 'a - kidnap me, b - kill me or c - both' than you usually do."

The alien looked down at the floor with an amused smile on his face and shrugged, "I, err, just came to see you, I guess," he looked up to see if she bought it and by her deadpan expression he could tell that she didn't. He chuckled softly at it and flew towards her making her tense up at his close proximity. He knelt down in front of her, "Okay, I may have come for another reason but I didn't wanna alarm you. I wanted it to be different this time."

There were times when Ichigo could be the most oblivious and dense person out there but there were other times when she knew exactly what people were hinting at or trying to tell her and this was one of those times.

She shook her head with a troubled look on her face, "Kish, I-"

The redhead stopped when he held out his hand in front of her and an orb appeared in it. It was the Transfer. She contemplated it and then looked in to his eyes that had been studying her reaction the whole time. Ichigo gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, almost scared of the answer.

"I wanna show you something," he told her holding his other hand out in offering.

Ichigo looked at his open palm and then at his eyes with confusion clearly written in to her features. She looked reluctant but what she had seen the day before when using it, was so incredible that she almost couldn't resist the temptation of playing with the transfer again.

She took a leap of faith and accepted his outstretched hand and he placed it on the orb. Suddenly everything went black and a jolt ran up her spine which she hadn't noticed yesterday. Then her vision was like before; a screen full of the Cyniclon text that she could now read.

"Now, the information won't jump blindly through your thought process unless you _will_ it to because this time I am also controlling it and seeing as I know what I'm doing - well y'know," Kisshu explained without finishing the sentence - he didn't have to.

All of a sudden there was a burst of light and Ichigo physically squinted even though it did nothing to bloke out or dull the mental image of the light source. The viewpoint of whatever she was watching moved downwards and she withdrew a sharp intake of breath.

The most beautiful scene was in front of her. A warm afternoon sun was stretching over a beautifully clear blue sky. There was a golden field of wheat and grass stretching on for miles and a few sakura trees dotted about the field, their blossoms in full bloom. Falling petals danced in the cool air that moved through the field creating ripples and waves in the grass, making it appear as vast as an ocean.

"I've been there only once," his voice, soft and calm, was crystal clear unlike when Lettuce had tried to call her before. His voice almost echoed inside her mind. But she couldn't see him only the magical land projected in to her mind, "But it hasn't changed. Its still as breath-taking as this video I shot."

"Where is it?" Ichigo asked quietly, she felt enchanted by it.

"In the next galaxy over," he told her slowly so as not to alarm her anymore than he may have already. He watched as her temporarily blinded eyes widened. He added, "The air is clear and there is oxygen on the planet so you would be fine. The gravity is almost exactly the same as Earth just a smidgen lighter so you would be able to jump a little higher than you can here. Its comfortably warm, a little chilly at night. The water is clear in all the lakes that I came across."

Ichigo smiled at the thought, "It's amazing that you Cyniclons can fly and teleport to places like this," she giggled, "I'm almost jealous."

There was a pause before he replied without a hint of humour, clearly indicating that he was dead serious, "I can take you there if you like."

The mew's smile dropped slowly and she sighed, "You know we can't do that."

He groaned, "Oh, why, Ichigo?"

The image changed then to a short montage of the dying Cyniclon planet, of the scared crying children, of the raging storms, of the injured people of his race, of the time he and his family looked worried before laughing at things their father had said, then it turned in to nothing but a black abyss and Kisshu said sounding agitated, "Yeah, okay. I get it."

He sighed and an image of Ichigo appeared on the screen. It was strange for the mew to suddenly see an image of herself being projected in to her mind, like she was literally looking straight at a clone. It was like looking in to a mirror but different. The image wasn't looking back at her instead she was staring off to the side looking deep in thought.

"Ah!" and the image vanished again, "that, ah, um."

"Was that a picture?" She asked a little concerned and sounding a little weirded out.

"Err, no, not exactly."

"Because that's a little weird. We humans would call that an invasion of privacy."

"No, Ichigo, it wasn't really a, um, picture."

"Actually maybe you guys don't think stalking is the same thing as we do."

"Seriously, Ichigo, I didn't take a photo of you."

"You display a lot of stalker'ish characteristics at times so maybe you don't realise that what you're doing is freaking me out!"

"Ichigo!" still blackness clouded her vision but she felt a firm hand grip the top of her arm just under her shoulder. She stilled and stopped talking letting him explain. She heard him take a deep breath, "I did not take a photograph of you. I've always wanted to but I _do know_ when something is a little _too_ creepy which I can imagine must surprise you," he watched her roll her still blinded eyes at his condescending tone. He continued, "The transfer is linked to our minds, Ichigo. This time two of us are involved and sometimes...sometimes memories are shared."

There was a moment before it dawned on her that it was a memory of him watching her. She made an 'o' shape with her mouth and then still grimaced a second later, "You were still watching me - thats creepy."

"Actually I was just flying by that day and I spotted you and you just looked so...different," he shrugged although she couldn't see the action. His tone changed though as he defended himself, "Anyway, it was completely coincidental and not like I had followed you all day."

"I bet you had after that," Ichigo commented without emotion and expression.

"Err, maybe for a little while," he confessed uneasily.

"I knew it!" she cried accusingly.

He frowned, "I wasn't stalking you."

"You're such a creeper at times!" she cried with a light chuckle.

"I prefer the term admirer," he grumbled as he gently shut down the connection between her and the transfer.

Her eyes blinked before she could see her room clearer and him right in front of her.

The young woman smirked at him and the young alien man frowned back at her and commented, "This is not how I envisioned this evening."

"Things rarely go to plan on this planet," Ichigo shrugged still smirking, "Creeper."

He groaned and rose to his feet, "Please don't call me that. I don't creep on you, I admire you," he went to stand by the still open balcony door. He leaned on the doorframe staring up at the starry night sky, "You can't blame me, you _are_ beautiful."

Ichigo blushed at his compliment but ignored it. She joined him at the door and leaned on the sliding door side of the frame. The girl didn't look at the stars she looked at the alien in front of her instead.

"You like the stars, huh?" she asked.

He glanced at her sideways and then back up again, "They're the one thing that never change. They look the same from our planet too just in a different order," he shifted and then carefully and slowly placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed across to the left of the house, high in the sky with his free hand, "You see that cluster of stars there?"

"Yeah?" she nodded flowing his index finger to a group of closely positioned stars.

"My planet is over there on the top right side of that cluster," he sighed. Ichigo found it fascinating. Kisshu then added as an after thought pointing slightly more over, "And that world I showed you with the transfer is in amongst those stars just to the left, there."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo asked amazed and looked up at him in awe.

He smiled proudly down at her, "How do you think we got here? We navigate by the stars and the planets orbiting them," she hadn't noticed but he had wound his arm around her waist and gently pulled her closer to him, while she was distracted, "That tiny section of space, from here to our New Earth, is amazing and vast. Those stars are further apart than they look from here...and the worlds that surround them are...just like the one I showed you - breath-taking."

"It sounds incredible," Ichigo sighed wishing she could actually go and see for herself. But she daren't tell Kisshu otherwise he would definitely take her and if she left to go see these magnificent spectacles she didn't know if he would bring her back - even if she still wanted to come back, "Almost impossible."

"I know we shouldn't," Kisshu whispered to her making them both think of the images Ichigo had willed the transfer to project into both of their minds. He sighed and continued, "But even so, I want to take you to that world. Promise me at least this." Ichigo looked up at him with slight concern as to what he was going to ask of her this time, wondering if it was even viable, concerning their circumstances. He swooped down to his knees in front of her causing her to silently panic a little, "When the fighting is over - however it ends, whether you win or whether we win. Promise me that you will let me take you there for a little while. I swear on my mother's resting grounds that I will bring you back when you get bored of it or even within the first hour if you don't want to stay there that long. Just let me take you there."

The redhead was in shock and almost forgot how to form words. She forced herself to breath, somehow feeling like she had to concentrate on it to make sure she didn't just stop and suffocate in spite of her racing heart.

"I..." she struggled and gulped, licking her lips before trying again. She frowned looking up at the sky for a moment then back at the pleading alien, "How long would it take to get there? It seems so far away."

"I promise I can get you back here in a day if you hate it," he replied thinking she meant how quickly could she get away from him again. Ichigo's eyes moved around her surroundings in thought, he corrected himself, "I could probably push it to sixteen hours if you _really_ hated it...and me."

The young woman's face fell, she didn't exactly hate him after what she had learnt yesterday. She fussed over him to reassure him that that was not the case, "No, no, that's not it. I, um...its just a really big think to try and comprehend, I suppose. Um, definitely not now."

"No, of course not," he agreed shaking his head and pointed out, "We have people depending on us."

"There are lives at stake," Ichigo supplied.

Kish nodded in agreement rising to his feet again and taking her hands in his gently holding them as he continued, "We're at war here. But when the fighting ends?"

"Maybe when there's nothing to worry about anymore," Ichigo shrugged frowning at their hands trying to pull it all together in her mind, but not really offended by his grasp at all.

"Maybe you'll come with me?" he asked prodding a little.

"Maybe," she slowly offered him and watched as his chest inflated and his eyes lit up. She reminded him firmly, "But only until I want to come home. You promise to bring me home?"

"I'll promise the whole universe to take you away for any amount of time," he cried happily and wound his arms around her shoulders pulling her in to a tight excited hug, like a child on christmas receiving the gift that they had always wanted.

A brief hesitation and next she was patting him on the back, feeling a little awkward still being in such close contact without the atmosphere being aggressive or threatening in anyway.

They pulled apart and the alien boy was smiling sweetly at her, "Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"No probs, Creeper," Ichigo chimed trying to defuse the tension with her new nickname for him.

He cringed, "Please! Why can't it be something better. I call you kitten because of your cat features."

"And I call you creeper because of your stalker'ish nature," Ichigo giggled at his frowning face.

"My nickname for you is cute," he pointed out.

"My nickname for you is funny," she shrugged.

He sighed and changed the subject, "What did the other mews say about the memories? Think that Pai's ability to fancy someone was as shocking as you found it?" he floated up out of her room and above the balcony. Ichigo followed him out and leaned on the wall looking up at him. He added mumbling, "Not that I blame you, nowadays."

"I didn't tell them," Ichigo confessed suddenly finding her hands very interesting.

The alien boy floated down horizontally, his face inches away from her and looking confused, "Why not?"

Ichigo shrugged averting her gaze, "It didn't seem relevant to the mission."

Kisshu slowly started beaming, "That's bullshit! You just respected my privacy and you don't wanna admit it!"

Ichigo snorted and mocked, "Yeah, cause an accidental video which was meant to be a picture is really gonna help us stop the Cyniclons from taking over. No worries Earth! The alien with the green hair can't use a camera properly, we're saved with this information! Hoorah! Tokyo Mew Mew at your service, Nya-ahh-mmmph!"

Kisshu had chuckled before swooping at the last second and planting his lips quite abruptly on hers - and maybe it was the surprise but Ichigo didn't pull away as quickly as she normally did. Two whole seconds passed by until she remembered that this was Kish who was kissing her and she shoved him back. Her face turning crimson and embarrassed.

"Catch ya later, Koneko-chan," and with that he teleported away.

"Stupid creeping alien," Ichigo grumbled as she turned to walk back in to her room. She hadn't immediately pushed him away. In fact she had almost been drawn forward. _Ugh! Maybe that device_ does _mess with your head. I should ask Ryou to do another test just to be sure_.

But she sure as heck was definitely NOT telling them about this particular encounter EVER!

* * *

 **So thanks to the five reviews I have received for the first chapter so far. If people still enjoy it I will most likely add another chapter if not, I'll leave it as is but I quite like this story atm so - mm, maybe. Its up to you guys, in all honesty! Either way - MUCH LOVE TO ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so people are apparently enjoying this! Ooh! I am intrigued and very thankful and I may just take it off of the complete button and put it to in progress...maybe...probably...if the support continues! ^_^ Please!**

 **If you want me to continue do let me know as usual and if so I'll try to update this every Friday ^_^**

 **(English neighbour and everyone East of the world: It's Saturday, Hazzard.  
** **Hazzard: Not in America! It's not!)**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistake and/or grammatical errors - they're bloody annoying, I tell ya!**

 ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 3 ~***

The next week had gone by rather slowly to the point where it was driving herself insane. She just couldn't get that stupid, no-good, perverted, creeping, possessive, murderous, freaking alien out of her god damn mind for any longer than five minutes at the most. In the end, she was so freaked out that she had almost convinced herself that he had planned this _entire_ thing. He _knew_ she would find the console and _made sure_ that she would see the clips and cause this _whole_ chain reaction of emotions in her - AH! She would kill him when she got her hands on his scrawny little neck.

 _You'll have to wait until after he shows you that beautiful place though - and brings you back of course. Don't wanna be stranded._ Why!? Oh god why had she agreed to that? It was the most amazing magical place she had ever seen and he was the only one who could take her there and it was the most romantic thing that anyone could ever do for her...but it was him! Ugh!

This was pretty much how her week had gone. This thought process round and round and round. She couldn't concentrate in class - to the point where teachers and classmates noticed. She couldn't concentrate at Cafe Mew Mew making the others wonder if something had happened between her and Masaya; it also resulted in Ryou doing more tests when she assured everyone that her relationship was fine. But it really wasn't because she couldn't even concentrate when her precious Aoyama-kun was talking and she felt incredibly guilty even though she hadn't really even done anything!

 _You enjoyed the kiss,_ an evil little voice inside her head snickered and she quickly retorted, _No! I didn't! I was just surprised! I'm so sorry, Aoyama-kun!_

Ichigo knew herself and trusted herself enough to know that it wasn't that she may have 'liked' the exchange - god no - it was truly because she hadn't expected it. Normally she always so on edge with the alien that with anything he did her immediate response was to push him away. This time however things were different. Kisshu was sweet, gentle and not at all pushy like he usually was. He also didn't threaten her at all. So, of course, she was caught off guard - no one could really blame her. Right?

Today, nine days since their last encounter, Ichigo had finished school and taken a detour to work through the park. She was already late but she just couldn't care less today and dumped her bag on a bench plopping down beside it face in hands instantly.

Five quiet moments passed before she turned her face up and scrunched up her fists in her lap letting out the most frustrated and angry groan she had ever screamed. It was loud and - to all the by standers who were now either staring or hurrying away - frightening. Again the redhead didn't care, she had a lot of shit going on in her life at the moment - I mean, the fate of the world was on her shoulders. Like, psh! No big deal, eh?

"Well, if it isn't the old hag," his voice - instantly recognisable - irritated her and she turned to glare at him.

Taruto stood in the air about two feet off of the ground with a plant chimera anima already waiting beneath him. He smiled mischievously down at her like he had already won or called checkmate.

She reached in to her pocket and the moment her hand wrapped around her mew pendant an image of a smiling, giggling toddler sat on his mother's lap flashed across her mind. Her eyes went wide for an instant and she just turned away from him grumbling, "I'm not in the mood, Tart."

The young alien boy frowned, confused at her reaction. Normally the redheaded human would call him a runt for calling her a hag but she had replied with his name. Also, here he stood with a beast at his beck and call and she just _turned around?!_ Was she mocking him? Did she think he couldn't beat her in a fight so she wasn't even going to try? He would show her!

"Chimera Anima-" he began but froze when her eyes locked on him with a deadly gaze. She had never looked at him or any of his brothers like that before. In fact, he had never seen an expression like that on her face before _ever!_ The young alien cleared his throat to remain sounding confident and not at all wavered by this and asked, "What's wrong with you today? Not that I care or anything."

Ichigo's expression softened just a tad as she contemplated something. Taruto couldn't work out what was going on inside her head and he wasn't sure whether to be scared or not. It made him nervous but he wasn't going to show it - he wasn't weak!

After an intense few seconds Ichigo asked, "Do you ever...do you ever think about the people you're attacking and their families? And be honest," Ichigo looked away, watching the last of the scared humans fleeing the park after seeing Tart and the parasitic creature beneath him. She continued, "Do you ever compare them to your own circumstances?"

The alien didn't know how to respond but then he didn't really understand what she meant. What was she asking him? Did he ever think about the humans and their families? Why would he? Did he compare them? Compare them with who?

He would have asked for a little more clarification but she continued without any encouragement still looking in the direction of the exit, not really looking at anything in particular, "Like maybe not me, but say Pudding - because you guys are similar ages. She has a little sister and brothers...like you," Ichigo locked eyes with him at that last part and he felt frozen in place again, "She lost her mother, her father is away working and she's been given the impossible task of saving a planet."

Ichigo could see that she had hit a cord and stood up averting her gaze. Taruto was staring wide eyed at the park bench never before realising how alike he and the monkey girl really were. Then it all caught up with him and he glared at her and asked in shaky voice, unable to hide it now, "How do you know?"

The mew inwardly cringed, she had meant to make the point but not hurt him the same way she had hurt Kisshu. She tried to hide it and in a now small voice replied, "Know what?"

He teleported in front of her and screamed in her face looking angry as hell, "Don't treat me like a child! I'm not a child! You wouldn't mention these things about the crybaby if you didn't _know_!"

Ichigo actually took a step back, flinching. She looked between his eyes and realised he might just cry - oh, dear. She just sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

His tensed up shoulder deflated and he breathed in to speak but lost the words before he just let out a strangled, "How?"

"Please don't tell Pai, he would probably be the one to kill me out of all of you," Ichigo pleaded.

Taruto tried to glare through his teary eyes and grumbled, "What? You don't think I could kill you?"

"No, that's not what I meant!" Ichigo shook her head and waved her hands. She looked at him more softly, "Look I'm really sorry about what happened...and that I found out. But it made me realise that we're not all that different."

Taruto didn't want to agree with her but after what she had just said he could clearly see that he and Pudding were in the exact same position in this fight, the only difference was the team.

He whimpered and with his hands hid his tearstained face. Ichigo just stood silently in front of him looking away, knowing that she couldn't leave him alone like this but also that he wouldn't want to be comforted like Kish - not by her anyway. She instead stood by him and after a few moments of contemplation put a hand on his shoulder; which was the least amount of comfort that she could give him that she thought he _just_ might accept.

His sobs quietened and in the end he wiped his eyes on the backs of his hands and arms and sniffed. He didn't look at her out of embarrassment. He mumbled, nudging her hand off of his shoulder, "I won't tell Pai and Kisshu."

"Actually Kish already knows that I know,"Ichigo confessed looking down at her hands, suddenly finding them interesting in this awkward situation.

The small alien boy just stared at her unimpressed for a moment and then asked as if he already knew, "He told you, didn't he? Then asked you not to say anything to us hence why Pai shouldn't find out because he's the one who wouldn't let it slide."

"Err..." ' _no'_ Ichigo wanted to say but the words didn't come out quick enough and the boy had already come to a conclusion that seemed to make sense in his mind.

"That idiot!" he cried rolling his eyes, while flying over to the chimera anima.

"Err, no wait," Ichigo followed worrying now, "I think you may have misunderstood."

Tart wasn't listening as he pulled the parasite from the creature and it turned back in to a regular tree. He frowned at the jellyfish like creature in the palm of his hand, "I won't say anything to Pai but I'll definitely be having words with him!"

"Tart, you really don't have to-" her ringtone started playing and it made her jump. She retrieved it from her pocket whilst still trying to stop the alien from getting confused, "I don't think you should say anything to either of them because-"

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to Pai," Taruto told her shrugging as he began to fly upwards, "I just think that Kish shouldn't have said anything _at all."_

Ichigo felt like she was fighting a losing battle - for the first time in a long time - and when she read the name on the screen she let out a exasperated huff. _Ryou Shirogane._

"And Mew Ichigo," she looked up at him surprised by his use of her name. He looked at her directly without any hint of emotion, looking the oldest he had ever looked, "Forget everything you've learnt. It won't help either of us."

With that he teleported away leaving her very confused and worried. What was he going to say to Kish? What if Kish got angry at her thinking that she had just blamed him? What if Pai overheard and came for her? What if they told Pai anyway, even though he had said he wouldn't?

Her mobile rang again loud and clear from her palm and she took a breath before answering in the best impression of a calm voice she could muster, "Err, moshi moshi?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" she flinched at his angry loud voice screeching through the speakers of her mobile.

"A-at the park," she responded quietly.

"Why are you not in the cafe?" he asked angrily, "You know, the one you work at? The one where you have a shift starting about half an hour ago?"

"I'm on my way," she whined and then told him carefully, "I...ran to some trouble. Its fine though all sorted."

He didn't seem to care or think much of it - probably thinking it wasn't anything to do with the project since she hadn't transformed. He snapped, "Just get here, okay!?"

"Yeah! Yeah," she grumbled beginning to head in the cafe's direction, "I'm almost there. Geez, calm down!"

* * *

"You're sure you don't want me to meet you," Masaya's voice asked through the receiver and added, "I know that you don't like the dark."

"No, its fine," she sighed leaning on her mop with her mobile pressed to her ear, "Shirogane's making me clean and lock up for being late today and you have a kendo match in the morning, so don't worry. Besides I'll be fine, I'm Mew Ichigo, remember?"

She heard him sigh deeply and reply, "That just makes me more worried."

"Why?" She asked frowning.

There was a pause until he replied, "I just worry about you sometimes. Fighting those...aliens. I have...it feels like a nightmare."

The teen blushed and giggled thinking his concern for her was cute, "Hey, you don't need to worry so much. I'm a Mew Mew and I'll save this world, just you watch."

"As long as you don't push yourself too hard," her boyfriend reminded her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Fiiiine!" she replied and then yawned, "Anyway, I gotta go. The quicker I clean, the quicker I get to leave."

"Okay, take care, Ichigo," he said.

"Bye! Bye!" she replied and heard the final click that he hung up after her words.

She pocketed her mobile device and went back to scrubbing the floor of the cafe's main room.

The dull hum of the radio still playing around the empty eery cafe was all that comforted her as most of the lights had been turned off and the dark from outside was threatening to pour in through the heart shaped windows. The awful feeling that someone could look in and see her with her not being able to look out and see anything, caused Ichigo to dash round to every single blind and pull it down completely blocking all peepholes in to the cute cafe.

The cleaning didn't take much more than two hours including the main room, kitchen, changing room, hallway and staff room. Upstairs wasn't necessary as it was Ryou's personal quarters (when he decided to stay over night for his projects) and the basement wasn't in need of a clean either since Keiichiro had swept and dusted it himself earlier in the day.

Ichigo sank in to one of the pink cafe chairs with a huff and leaned backwards, throwing her head over the top of its high back. She looked up for a moment and saw the high spiral pink ceiling and for some reason felt disappointed. Shrugging at her unreasonable discontentment, the cafe waitress decided to go get changed so she could finally leave.

Turning the lights off and locking up with one other person was scary enough but to have to do it alone? It almost made Ichigo never want to be late again. _Almost._

The redhead shoved the keys in her coat pocket and started walking. The lonesome girl took comfort in the humming traffic along the road she walked parallel to. It was a reminder that she wasn't fully alone and it made her feel somewhat safer in this dark nightlife that she was wandering.

As she came to one of the crossovers she looked up at the sky as she ascended the steep stairway. She gasped as the sky was particularly starry tonight despite the bright lights of Tokyo city. She felt a slight satisfaction rise in her chest and her eyes strayed in the direction of the Cyniclon world...and then _he_ popped into her mind again. Her cheeks burned as she dragged her gaze away and stared straight ahead at the other end of the walkway.

A gust of wind blew her hair wildly around her face and she had to hold a handful of it to the side of her head, just so she could still see where she was going.

Being so concentrated on making sure she could see where she was going she failed to navigate her feet over the little pothole in the footpath and instead caught her toe. Ichigo tripped and flailed her arms out trying to catch herself on the railing but instead throwing her bag off of her shoulder. She watched in slow motion as her school bag fell with her but then went on to bounce through the railing bars and begin to head toward the bust road below.

"No!" she cried and shot her arm through the bars to try and snatch the strap before it fell out of reach. Her fingers grasped nothing and she groaned but when she looked down she saw nothing but angry cars stuck behind one another. She also noticed a few confused drivers staring up at the girl, who looked like she was sat on the passover with her fist pumped out through the bars for no reason.

"Huh?" Ichigo couldn't understand what had happened and then she heard something quiet from the other side of the crossover.

"Psst!" she looked in that direction and in the tall tree beside the railings at the far end, she could see a dark shape and a pair of glowing eyes.

 _Just the person I wanted to see,_ her mind thought sarcastically and she groaned inwardly. The mew rose to her feet and dusted her skirt and legs feeling a little embarrassed at the fact that she had fallen in front of all the cars and _him_ as well.

"You couldn't have caught me before I fell over?" she grumbled walking over to the end of the crossover and pushing aside a few branches to be able to look at him properly.

He chuckled and she could see his usual grin as he shrugged and explained, "I only noticed you down here because you fell over. I had no time to save you. Caught your things though before they fell to their doom. Don't I get _some_ brownie points for that at least?"

"Mm," Ichigo pretended to ponder that thought whilst taking back her bag and placing it on her shoulder again, "No," Kish rolled his arms and flew down from the tree branch he was sat on. He stood beside her and she smiled up at him, "You do get a thank you though."

"Ooh! Does it come in the form of a kiss?" he asked leaning forward.

Ichigo pushed him back with her palm flat on his chest and began walking down the stairway with Kisshu following, "No, it comes in the form of words. Thank you."

Kisshu walked with his arms folded behind his head and stated in a bored tone, "In my culture we give something as a thank you." He looked at the people stuck in traffic. A few had noticed him and were staring wide-eyed at him - one woman had begun screaming and hitting her husband for his attention.

Concerned, Kisshu wound his arms around Ichigo and without warning teleported them to a quieter road closer to her home. Ichigo swayed feeling dizzy for a moment and gasped in shock, "Why did you do that?"

"I was drawing too much attention," he explained and brushed it off continuing where he had left off, "Anyway as I was saying, we give gifts as thank you's, as apologies, as congratulations, as 'get-well-soon's, y'know?"

They continued walking again, Ichigo feeling a little cautious now incase he felt like teleporting them elsewhere again.

She looked at him sideways and asked with narrowed eyes, "Are you telling me the truth or are you just trying to get me to kiss you?"

"I'm being completely honest," he replied with a straight face and held his hands up in a surrendering fashion. He then smirked and added, "But a kiss would be nice too."

Ichigo rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile in amusement. She shook her head, "Sorry to disappoint you."

"You humans are harsh, Koneko-chan," Kish cried half-heartedly offended. He changed the subject suddenly and slung his arm around her shoulder making her look at him with a puzzled expression, "So I hear that I'm terrible person because I told a certain someone about something she wasn't supposed to know," the colour in Ichigo's face instantly drained and he smirked knowing that she knew what he was talking about. He continued on sarcastically, "Now here's the thing. I don't remember things happening that way."

"Knock it off, I know what you mean already," Ichigo moaned and ducked out from under his arm. He let her go but stared patiently waiting for her to explain herself. She sighed and said, "He misunderstood, Okay? I told him that I was sorry about finding out and then he came to his own conclusion about _how_ I found out. I tried to set him straight but he wouldn't listen!"

"He often doesn't," Kish agreed with a shrug and then grinned at her again and asked, "And why don't we want Pai to know since Tart now knows as well."

Ichigo looked at him with scared wide eyes and exclaimed as if it were obvious, "I don't wanna die."

He chuckled loudly, "We're at war and you're more scared of my brother finding out that you've seen him dancing?"

Ichigo groaned and sped up walking in the direction of her house, "Don't be ridiculous! It's nothing to do with the dancing! Though that would probably tick him off even more - argh! Why would you cause this turmoil for me!"

"What turmoil?" he snickered now flying to keep up with her.

She waved her hands at him, "Nothing, never mind," they turned the corner to her house and she sighed, "Okay, you can't come through the front door with me."

"I wasn't planning to," he reassured her still grinning from tormenting her.

"Good, because you'll freak out my parents," she said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys.

"So I guess-" he began but she interrupted as she came to her front door.

"Wait on the balcony," she ordered him and then disappeared inside the house closing the door.

Kisshu blinked to shocked to move at first. Here he was about to say goodbye and the girl, who normally couldn't wait to get away from him, had told him to go wait by the door to her room. When his brain finally caught up to him and realised he hadn't imagined it, he teleported instantly to the balcony and perched on the wall sideways facing his home world which he watched while he waited.

After an amount of time the door slid open with a hushed shushing sound and Ichigo stepped out stopping beside him. He looked down at her and smiled at her. She was looking down at something in her hands and then looked up at him and held it out in offering.

"Thank you," she announced and smiled. He stared wide-eyed for a moment and Ichigo looked unsure, "You weren't joking were you. About the gift giving thing?"

"No, no," he shook his head and accepted the offer, "It's true. I'm just surprised is all."

He looked down at the gift and it was a clear bag, tied with a thin red ribbon, of assorted chocolate.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so surprised," Ichigo pointed out as she stepped to the side of the balcony where his legs ended and leaned over it, resting her arms on the wall and her head in her arms. She added, "My mum's birthday is coming up and I bought her that but I can always get another one."

"Are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

She didn't look at him, only out and up at the sky, "I'm sure. You guys are...well, similar to humans. I'll respect your culture as much as you respect mine. Which you're doing a terrible job of, by the way."

He sat up almost looking alarmed and asked, "Sorry, am I doing something wrong?"

She turned her face to him and gave him a sad smile, "Only what you've been told to do."

His shoulder's relaxed realising she was talking about the fighting and he frowned at the gift in his hands. He hopped off of the wall and Ichigo watched as he balanced the chocolates on the balcony where he had been sitting and came toward her.

The girl instantly straightened and stepped back but he stopped and held up his hands signalling that he wasn't going to do anything inappropriate. Kish didn't advance until she stepped forward again ignoring her immediate instinct to run.

He slowly and carefully wound his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close and tightly against him. He pressed his cheek against her head and gave her body a light squeeze.

He sighed deeply, "I wish I could take you away."

"You're going to, aren't you?" she mumbled in to his shoulder, as she tried to ignore her flaming cheeks.

"You meant that, huh?" he asked unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face.

"Did you not?" she asked pulling back to look at his face. She couldn't help but feel slightly offended at being played.

"Of course I did," he exclaimed to reassure and then pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. Ichigo felt her heart jump in to her mouth and she had to remind herself how to breath when being so close to him like this. He whispered, "I just meant I wish I could take you away now. Away from the battle. Away from all this 'enemy' and 'playing for different sides' business. I wish I could take you somewhere where we could finally be equal and...not at each other's throats."

"I don't think that this is 'at each other's throats'," Ichigo pointed out in a small nervous voice.

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead. He stepped away instantly after, giving her space before she got angry at his display of affection but she only blushed harder and inhaled deeply. He pretended not to notice and picked up his gift again, smiling at it.

"I guess you're right," he said with a shrug, fiddling with the ribbons, "I prefer it when we're like this. Its like we're not arch-enemies. More like we're-"

"Friends," Ichigo finished for him. He looked up at her and she averted her gaze immediately.

He softly pulled her gaze back with a finger under chin gently guiding her face back to his. She looked up at him through her lashes, cheeks still blazing brilliantly, and he smiled down at her loving the attention in this moment, "More like we're friends."

"Anyway, I suppose I better go," he sighed flying up and out. He almost completely changed his mind when he saw flicker of disappointment cross her features all before she hid them expertly behind a small anxious nod of understanding. Kisshu smiled brightly at her, "You know, when I saw you crossing that bridge earlier I was on my way to start a chimera anima attack. I guess I got side-tracked. I'll just tell Pai that you found me before I had a chance to even fuse the parasite with anything. No big deal," he shrugged.

Ichigo looked at him in surprise and asked, "You stopped your attack...to walk with me?"

"Pretty much," he nodded and scratched the back of his head, "Lame huh? Not much of a hero, forgetting his cause every time he...its fine. Just be ready for next time, Pai is planning something big. All three of us will be present for that."

"Why are you telling me?" Ichigo asked a little confused.

The alien boy hesitated but then answered, "Because I don't want you to get hurt."

With that he teleported away and left her like he had done last week. It was almost as if he had kissed her again as well. Causing eruptions of emotion in her already aching head.

This was all so confusing!

A least they had established that they were friends and not exactly enemies anymore. Maybe that was the reason for all of the emotional conflict? Of course it was! If she were forced to fight Mint or Lettuce she would feel the same mental turmoil so that must be it...or at least that's what she was going to tell herself.

* * *

 **Thank you for the seven reviews I received for the second chapter, it brings it to a total of 12 so far ;) I am very grateful!**

 **Replies to guest reviews:**

 **Continue-chan (This is what I will call you since that is what you write ^_^** );  
I am also a Kichigo fan, as is evident by a lot of my fanfics old and new, bad and average. I used to ship them like a yandere too but I guess I've calmed down a little - to the point where I don't absolutely hate Aoyamaanymore - its quite frightening at times. I'm glad you like the story so far and I added the last chapter specifically because you asked me to - also because I didn't want you to die either but y'know. The probability that I will continue to update this story is very likely now, as I have an idea where this can go. But I'm not good at keeping promises on this site so I'll at least try my best.  
Thank you for reading Continue-chan!

 **Lucy;  
** Hey, thanks I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far and yes, I have evidently continued and I probably will again. One of your suggestions is in fact already a thing that will be happening (if I can force myself to keep to this - which hopefully I can) but not exactly as you mentioned. Its the gist of something but it's different...I hope that makes sense because I'm trying to be cryptic and just confusing myself - hopefully not you too!  
Thanks for reading, Lucy! :)

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I had every intention of uploading this Friday but then ComicCon happened and I stayed out for the Friday night, was then ill the Saturday night - I'm still ill tonight but this is already too late - so I'm very sorry but its here now - hooray!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistake and/or grammatical errors.**

 ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 4 ~***

She _had_ to tell them. There was no way she _couldn't_ tell them! If an attack was imminent and apparently going to be more challenging than usual then she had to at least make sure they were as prepared as they all could be.

Obviously as soon as she voiced the alert everyone was worried except for, of course, the young genius in the room.

Ryou had eyed her for a moment suspiciously and had then asked where she had gathered this new information. Ichigo's mind had short-circuited for a start and she almost freaked out in her mind. Then something clicked and she quickly blurted out something about the alien console and that there was so much to process that it took a little longer for her to realise what exactly she had seen.

Her boss was still not entirely sold on the idea but he let her get away with the excuse - at least for now.

They had shut the cafe for the day to prepare and start scanning the area and even the particles in the air to see if anything particularly abnormal was happening. While Ryou and Keiichiro worked in the basement the girls were free to do their own thing but under no circumstances stray too far from their pendents incase they needed to communicate and/or transform.

Mint had decided to go home and had of course offered Zakuro a lift in her family limousine. Pudding had bounded off quickly to own home to go check on her siblings and her guardian. Which left Lettuce and Ichigo to wander in to town together deciding to hang out if only for a little until they reached the library.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce began in her usual timid voice as they walked. Ichigo looked at her expectantly and she continued, "What else did you see in the console? Pudding and I couldn't see the screen from where we were standing."

 _Thank goodness,_ Ichigo thought and then laughed nervously, "Not a lot of interesting things. Just a lot of boring information really. Hard to understand, to describe," she shrugged trying to appear nonchalant and then asked after a moment tilting her head at her friend, "Why?"

Lettuce looked unsure of how to proceed but went on anyway, "It's just...I believe you but Shirogane-san is a little - not annoyed but concerned I guess. He's a little concerned that you've had this collected data for around two weeks now and you've only just warned us about this plan the aliens have." A hurtful expression must have crossed over her face because Lettuce stuttered nervously like a child who didn't want to get in to trouble, "I-I really do believe you, Ichigo, b-but Shirogane-san is worried...which causes me to worry a little as well."

The mew leader didn't feel disappointed because her friend held a small level of doubt for her first in command - no. The mew leader was almost ashamed because her friend felt guilty because her faith in Ichigo was wavering slightly - and it had every right to.

They walked for a little while as Ichigo tried to process her thoughts and Lettuce decided to stay quiet and let her friend let her words sink in for better understanding. Plus she didn't want to make it worse and she had no clue how to make it better.

After a quiet minute Ichigo sighed and explained, "I just...I saw a lot and, I guess, I didn't really notice the plans written until I, er, fully recapped all the writing I had seen," she shrugged looking down at her shoes, "It takes a few moments to translate it all in your mind."

That last part was a full on lie because the transfer had taught her so well it was like reading her first language. She knew the words instantly, knew their format and how they were shaped. She had been taught their text so well that she could write a full novel start to finish in their language and not need to spell check or anything. In fact she now knew how to use their text better than her own.

But Lettuce didn't know that.

The green mew nodded slowly in thought and then she shifted the conversation slightly, at least away from Ichigo and more so to the information itself, "You seemed to like the device. I mean you wanted to use it again after I pulled you away from it. What happened? Was there a surge of desire or something? Maybe like a hormonal release of some sort? Like similar to drug use?"

Ichigo chuckled and shook her head, "No, no. Nothing like that. It was just amazing. Being taught all of that - an entire language - in the space of five minutes."

"More like two," Lettuce reminded her.

"But thats crazy! How could you not want to see what else you could learn?" Ichigo raised her eyebrows challengingly at her friend and then realised, "What if I had been plugged in to that thing for fifteen minutes?"

"I dread to think," Lettuce sighed and when Ichigo looked at her with a puzzled expression she went on to explain, "It could have taught you all sorts of things but it could have also easily fried your brain. We don't know if that device is even fully compatible with humans."

"I'm fine," Ichigo waved her hand dismissively at her friend but Lettuce went on urgently.

"If you had used it for a prolonged period of time there's no telling what could've happened. It was a risk even to try using it in the first place," Lettuce cried.

Ichigo frowned and stated, "Well, I didn't hear you telling me not to."

"No, you're right, I didn't say anything at all," Lettuce replied frowning back at her friend, "But we also had a mission and not a lot of choice or time on our hands," the pair had arrived at the library where they were going to part ways and stopped by the automatic doors, "The point I'm making is...you need to be careful, Ichigo, because I trust you with my life but something about this doesn't sit well with me."

The redhead didn't know how to respond. Her usually beyond-shy friend had just literally _basically_ told her that something might be seriously psychologically wrong with her since using the console. I mean it would definitely explain her recent interest in the Cyniclons, but that was not the case. It was clearly her behaviour and inability to lie. They were picking up on it clearly and it just made her feel rotten to the core.

A anxious waves of guilt and accusation rippled from her centre outwards, encasing her spirit in a tight cage of cold, dark shame.

She forced herself to swallow and smile at her friend, "Don't be silly, Lettuce, I'm fine. We're mew mews, remember?"

Lettuce looked down at the ground in what looked like disappointment but she nodded all the same.

She turned and waved over her shoulder, "See you later, Ichigo."

"Bye," Ichigo replied waving at her team mate's unseeing back.

The redhead waited until the green mew was safely out of ear shot and deep inside the library building before she groaned out loud and rather angrily. She began stalking away from the town centre mumbling under her breath, "These aliens will seriously be the death of me some day."

* * *

The woman, strong and confident in her late forties, was terribly shaken by what she had encountered so closely the night before. Okay, he hadn't done anything that night and didn't appear to be hurting the girl but he was one of _them_ and that meant he was dangerous. Being so close to her, her husband and their two children asleep in the back of the car...no. Way too close for comfort.

As she climbed the staircase of the brightly lit stairwell in this white sterile looking office building, she thought back to the moment their eyes had connected. She had yelled for her husband upon noticing him with the poor defenceless school girl beside him. The _thing_ must have heard her with those large grotesque ears that they all possessed and turned to find where the screaming was coming from. His bright yellow eyes locked with her brown orbs and there was a moment of tense calculation behind them, like he was deciding whether to attack her or not. Thankfully he had chosen not to hurt her family that night and retreated but not without taking that poor innocent little girl.

The middle-aged woman shivered at the thought and silently prayed for the girl's safety.

The monster had fled taking the vulnerable school girl with him but not before her husband and startled teenage daughter had both snapped individual photos of him.

Here she was today in the disgustingly clean building of the local newspaper with the photographs in hand being sent to a particular room on the third floor.

Coming face to face with the door she had been directed to, 124, she took a deep breath to calm herself and then knocked lightly.

"Come in," she heard a friendly cheery voice call from inside. She walked in to the room and met the wide bright smile of the reporter who was sat at her desk in front of her laptop and computer. She stood up rising nearly six foot in the air showing her shirt pencil skirt and stripy white shirt. She outstretched her arm in offering, "You must be Nora. My name's Misaki nice to meet you."

Nora hesitantly took the reporter's hand. She had a firm grip and her smile seemed to brighten making her look beautiful with the shiny wavy hair and slim figure. She motioned for Nora to sit and then sat down in her own chair at the same time.

"So Fujiyama-Senpai tells me you have a very interesting story," Misaki stated getting straight to the point.

Nora shrugged sheepishly and pointed out, "Well I think encounter is a more appropriate word for it."

"More appropriate, not as enticing," Misaki chuckled and held her hand out, "May I see the photos?"

"Oh, um, sure," Nora open the envelope she had kept them in and shook the two pictures out in to her hand. She then passed them over expecting the giddy reporter to snatch them away. She didn't, just smiled and then scanned them with her eyes briefly.

She gasped quietly, "That's definitely one of our guys," Nora didn't know what the reporter meant but didn't have time to ask because she went on, "So what happened? Did he attack you? Cause any trouble?"

"Err, no," Nora stuttered nervously, "But the girl. He took the girl. We don't know where and we don't know who she is."

"Hm," the reporter pursed her lips in thought and leaned back in her chair focusing on one of the photos in particular. It was taken at an angle but the alien was looking at the girl and she was smiling with an open mouth, like a mid-laugh pose.

"The girl doesn't look alarmed at all," Misaki commented now glancing at the other picture. This was of their backs, the alien had one arm around her shoulders and the other near her legs - about to pick her up clearly.

"Maybe she was confused?" Nora shrugged and sounded more than a little concerned, "I mean what would you do if that creature was beside you?"

"I don't know," Misaki replied scrutinising the photographs, "Ask a few questions probably," a moment later, Nora frowning at the pretty bubbly blonde, she put the photos down on her desk and smiled brightly sitting up again, "Okay, we'd like to use your photos for an article. We'll also enquire about the girl, make sure she's still out there and safe. We would also like to ask you a few questions about the _encounter_ , would that be okay?"

"Um, yes. Okay, yes," Nora nodded nervously still and cleared her throat to start the interview.

* * *

A couple of days passed and nothing eventful happened. No attacks or surprises. No changes in the atmosphere or anything. Nothing.

Had Kish lied to her? No, he wasn't stupid. They were currently in the closest kind of relationship they had ever been and if Kisshu liked her the way he always said he did then he wouldn't jeopardise that.

Then had they maybe changed their minds? Decided that they would hold off this massive attack for now? Maybe even forever? Even Ichigo knew that _that_ was wishful thinking.

The girls still carried their pendents close to their bodies at all times. Ichigo even took it to the bathroom with her. Even when getting in the bath or shower, she placed just on the window ledge where she could easily reach it if need be - she sweared to god though, that if they attacked while she was in the shower she would _not_ let them off so easily!

Today was a Saturday and Ichigo was supposed to be meeting Masaya in town in roughly an hour but she just couldn't seem to rise from her desk chair.

She was staring blankly at the wall ahead of her with her chin in her hand and her elbow propped up on the desk and a pencil in her other hand which she bounced back and forth each end on the surface with a continuous rhythmic _tap tap tap tap tap!_ Even her right leg jiggled absentmindedly.

All of a sudden there was a knock on her balcony door window which made her half jump out of her skin. She looked over and she was surprised to see...Taruto stood on the balcony but pressed up against the wall outside.

She was confused but waved him in. He teleported beside her and sighed, "Why are all your neighbours outside? I had to hide incase they saw me."

"How should I know?" Ichigo asked bewildered, "It's the weekend! A sunny day! Maybe they're mowing their lawns or something. Why? Scared they might do something?"

"No!" he cried as if appalled that she even thought he could be.

She smirked and asked, "Why are you here?"

His mouth pressed in to a tight line and as he held his hand out something teleported in to his open palm. He then warned her, "Now, don't think that this means we're friends! It doesn't! This is just because you didn't attack me while I was...while I wasn't paying attention. It's also because you didn't leave either."

The young alien boy held the item out with both hands and looked elsewhere.

The girl of course already knew this as a Cyniclon way of saying 'thank you'. She accepted the gift and turned the item over it was a mahogany looking square box, polished with a pattern running around the centre of its sides. She opened it and inside the lid were different fragments of stained coloured glass mirrors in different shapes and sizes creating one rainbow mirror on the inside. The main compartment though held a little, tiny open fan like Pai's - and to fit this music-box-like chest it had to be adorably smaller than the size of her hand.

It was pink and had red hearts on it instead of the design on Pai's fan. It reminded her of her alter alias, mew Ichigo.

She smiled shutting the box and stood up bowing gratefully in an instant, "Thank you its lovely but I don't think I can accept it."

Tart frowned at her and rolled his eyes, "Urgh, but that means I'll have to do something else instead!"

Ichigo chuckled and waved her hand at him. She placed the box on her desk and smiled, "No, of course not just at least let me get something for you as well."

"But...but this was my thank you...to you..." Taruto explained rather confused, "You can't thank a thank you...what?"

"Did you make it?" Ichigo asked.

"What?" Taruto repeated.

"The fan, did you make it?" she explained.

He shrugged, "I made the box too, but-"

"Then its way too much for a simple thank you!" Ichigo cried and looked around her room, "Look I get your gift giving thing, don't ask - I just know-"

"Oh my god, what didn't he tell you?" Taruto grumbled.

Ichigo ignored him and continued, "But humans don't really do that - maybe flowers but thats about it - so I can't just accept something like that. Not when you've put so much effort in to it."

"You realise that I'm just making it easier for me to fight you in battle right?" Taruto mumbled crossing his arms and glaring sideways at the wall, "I'm giving you my thanks so that I don't owe you anything anymore and we're on equal terms for me to be able to crush you and not feel bad about it afterwards. Could you not make that more difficult by being so freaking humble about this silly thing?"

"Taruto, this is a big deal for a human. I'm very grateful," she told him honestly and then quickly added when he looked at her with a mix of fear and surprise, "Don't worry, I'm not confusing it with friendship! I get it. I'm just grateful and I appreciate the gesture."

Tart rolled his eyes yet again and grumbled under his breath.

Ichigo remembered the jar of lollipops her mother kept downstairs in the kitchen cupboard, "Wait here."

He did and when she returned holding a jar, with both hands, filled just over halfway with lollipops and candy pieces his eyes widened massively.

"Here," she smiled happily at the little alien.

He looked at the jar and then up at her before looking back at the jar again realising she was being serious, "And you're sure I don't need to get you another thank you gift for this as well because this somehow feels unbalanced for me?"

"Its fine. Perfectly balanced for me," Ichigo reassured him. He smiled widely and hurriedly took the jar, in a snatching motion and Ichigo didn't even care.

As Taruto started to unwrap two lollipops at the same time and sit in mid air as he began to eat them, Ichigo sat down in her desk chair and asked, "So just out of curiosity, why a fan?"

He shrugged, "I'unno, Pai likes 'em and Nana used make 'em during the storms as well. Its just something we've always done. Me and Kish that is. Pai makes me meals as a gift, he's a good cook."

"Really?" Ichigo asked intrigued. Tart nodded.

"He gives Kish framed photographs he's taken or something quirky every now and then," Tart added then made a face when he bit down too hard on the lolly and his jaw cracked as the candy snapped and broke between his teeth.

Even Ichigo winced at the sound as she asked, "What were the pictures of?"

"All different," the alien boy told her not really paying much attention to the fact that he was having a rather normal and pleasant conversation with his so called enemy, "The planet before the storms eroded everything, it was pretty but we never got to see it that way. Err, the sky, usually at night. Close ups of stars. Some were really cool. Think Dad had to help Pai get those as you weren't really allowed to go in to the tech labs without a reason or any kind of clearance, I guess. It just wasn't somewhere you went casually."

"Wow, I bet they were amazing," Ichigo said imagine all of the images and colours that probably exploded in the camera's sense.

"They were," Taruto confirmed and then focused on her, "Enough of your questions though. I have a question now and since I answered yours, you answer mine!"

Ichigo shrugged with a careless smile thinking it was more than fair, "Okay sure. Fire away."

"Why'd you look so glum when I got here?" Taruto asked and Masaya's face flashed in to her mind bringing with it complicated feelings of love, guilt, anxiety and nervousness. Taruto added, "I had to knock twice to get your attention."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of her nose with closed eyes feeling heavily uncomfortable talking to a child about this, let alone Taruto. She sighed and mumbled, "I'm meant to be meeting someone today...someone I kind of lied to."

"What'd you lie about?" he asked as if it was nothing.

"It wasn't really lying, more like withholding information," Ichigo corrected as if Tart had made the mistake. He frowned at her unwrapping his third lolly even though he hadn't finished the second yet.

Ichigo felt a little hysteria bubble up and she began talking way too quickly for him to catch absolutely everything that she said, "So I lied to the guy. Then I lied to my friends. But I thought it was for the best, like it didn't matter because it wasn't all that important. But things have been happening since and now _he's_ stuck in my head. At times I'm sure he planned this knowing that I have such a stupid weak mind. That I have a pathetic weak spot for those in need. I'm meant to meet this person who I lied to and think about him while I'm in his company but all I _can_ think about is _him_! And its driving me insane! I'm so very confused."

Ichigo stared at the floor with panic in her face and Taruto felt a little awkward as he pointed out, "Yeeeeeah...I'm-I'm confused as well...as in I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Urgh, its best you don't," Ichigo grumbled and collapsed the top half of her body over her desk in a heap.

"Who're you meeting?" Taruto asked as if the outburst hadn't happened.

Ichigo replied her voice muffled by her arms and hair, "My boyfriend."

"Oh, him," Taruto said like he already knew him well.

Ichigo lifted her head just a little, enough for her hair to fall away from her face and her eyes to lift over her arms and look at the little alien carefully, "You know about Aoyama-kun?"

"I know _about_ him, yeah," Taruto shrugged, "He's a human with black hair and Kish doesn't like him. But that's it."

Ichigo was about to go on but she was stopped by the alarmed call of her mother, "Ichigo!"

"One moment," she mumbled to Tart as she hurriedly made her way out of her room. Sakura sounded scared and that in turn worried her. She was at the top of the stairs looking down at her terrified looking mother who was clutching something in her hands. She asked as she descended to the lower floor, "What's wrong mum? Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sakura held up the item in her hands and Ichigo felt her stomach dropped.

It was newspaper with a slightly pixelated picture her and Kisshu. It was pixelated but not enough to disguise her and the alien's identities. The article's title read _'What if they walk among us?'_

* * *

 **Thank you for the five recent reviews ^_^ I am, as always, very grateful and again I apologise for being late when I promised Friday :x Oops! Please let me off, I seem to have developed a summer cold, unfortunately :'(**

 **MadameMirage77;**  
Hey ^_^ I feel the same when concerned with Aoyama, I'm pretty much indifferent. I didn't bond with the character at all but as I've gotten older I realised that he was a lovely person just a boring character. Even as the Blue Knight to be honest. I always rooted for Kisshu and I still do even with his slightly psychotic tendencies, heh.  
I've never watched Full Metal Alchemist, is it good? I know a lot of people love it and I saw a few people cosplaying Edward at ComicCon this weekend.

 **Continue-chan;  
** I GOT YO BACK, BRUH! But seriously I like this story at the moment so its cool ^_^ Thank you very much for your continued reading and reviewing I appreciate it very much, Continue-chan ^_^

 **James Birdsong;  
** Thank you very much ^_^ Glad you think so.

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, its Saturday for the central and eastern countries and late Friday for the western countries...so still Friday, right? Right? ;D hehe ^_^"**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistake and/or grammatical errors.**

 ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 5 ~***

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Sakura held up the newspaper in her hands and Ichigo felt her stomach drop when she caught sight of her own face next to Kisshu. The article's title read _'What if they walk among us?'_

"What are you talking about? That could be anyone!" Ichigo tried rather unsuccessfully to pass off that it was someone else. She realised that her mother didn't believe her from the way Sakura's eyebrows dipped inwards, looking rather annoyed and concerned at the same time, "Okay, it was me but...he didn't do anything to me. I didn't think it was all that important."

"Honey, he's trying to take over the Earth, probably kill us," Sakura pointed out as if astounded that her daughter would think it was okay to speak with a murderer and not tell anyone, "Why would you think that that wasn't important to tell me?"

"He didn't attack me, we were just talking," Ichigo pointed out in a small voice, looking down at the floor beginning to feel a little uneasy.

"Talking? About what? Why would he talk to you about anything?" Sakura asked with her eyebrows dipped in scared confusion, "The newspapers have been saying things that they've overheard from the aliens and Tokyo Mew Mew. They hate us, why would he choose to talk to you?"

"I don't know," Ichigo lied, she couldn't tell her parents she was a mew. They just wouldn't understand, always trying to protect their baby girl, "He just helped me and decided to talk to me."

Sakura paused looking even more confused, "He...helped you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded and decided to tell a little bit of the truth for once lately, "I tripped and dropped my bag over the main road near the cafe. He caught it for me and gave it back."

"Was that the night you got home late?" Sakura asked frowning.

"Mum, it doesn't matter. He didn't do any-" she was interrupted with a start.

"Was that the night you got home late?!" she snapped. Ichigo looked scared and just nodded. Sakura pursed her lips and then turned and started towards the kitchen, "That's it. I am phoning that good-for-nothing boss of yours. Bloody slave-worker. I'm not having my baby stay late alone and bumping in to crazy aliens hell-bent on taking over the Earth and killing all the humans."

"No, Mum, please. It doesn't matter, really!" Ichigo cried feeling panic shoot through her as she followed her mother and watched her pick up the house phone, "He just asked me if I was okay! I had fallen in front of him."

Sakura spoke while she dialled a number, "It said that he picked you up and disappeared when someone spotted him."

"Yeah, he didn't want me to get in trouble because he was talking to me so he teleported us literally down the street," Ichigo explained and even pointed in the direction for emphasis.

Sakura looked at her daughter wide-eyed as if she had seen a ghost, phone still held up to her ear, "Why did he bring you so close to the house?"

Ichigo realised she had slipped up and couldn't correct herself before her mother asked in a shaky breath, "He knows where we live?"

Ichigo looked worried and couldn't think of words, "Err, no, I...I just told him-"

"You've been seeing him, haven't you?" Sakura accused.

"What?" Ichigo asked bewildered but it was understandable that Sakura would come to that conclusion. Ichigo hated Ryou in that moment because if she could just tell her mother that she only knew Kish because she was a mew it would all be sorted. Instead Sakura now thought that her sweet innocent little daughter was secretly seeing a dangerous enemy to the entire human race.

"So all this talk about Aoyama when really you've been seeing this alien?" Sakura asked and she looked hurt that her only child would lie to her.

"No, of course not!" Ichigo defended herself. I mean even the idea of that was ridiculous to her, "I'm definitely seeing Aoyama-kun. We're dating! You've met him!"

"Then why does he know where we live?" her mother asked sounding utterly lost and confused.

Ichigo sighed deeply and said, "Okay, I know him - but only a little! I've...run in to him a couple of times. He's not all that bad...just doing what he's been told to do. I swear he's never hurt me and I've never purposefully gone out to look for him. We just...bump in to each other and talk."

That explanation was mostly truth although he had hurt her a few times but nothing serious. Ichigo watched as Sakura's frightened eyes flickered between each of her own trying to work out what her reaction should be. In the end she settled for confused as she put the phone down ending the monotone dead line from humming on any longer.

After a pause the only thing Sakura could think to ask was, "Why did you bring him home?"

"I'm sorry," was all Ichigo could say. 'He followed me' would definitely make things worse right now so she didn't say anything, only apologise.

"Have you...have you spoken to the others?" her mother asked scared of the answer. She wasn't looking at Ichigo now, just leaning against the kitchen counter for support.

Ichigo didn't want to tell anymore lies, "Only the little one. He's not all that bad either. Pretends to be, but he's not," Ichigo smiled down at her shoes in thought. When she looked up again she saw her mother frowning at her and shied away embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"No, I just...I just don't understand," Sakura shook her head and then sighed. She smiled at her daughter looking exhausted, "I'm proud of you, Ichigo. You see the light in everyone you meet...but I'm worried about you. What if they're manipulating you to use you as a inside source or something worse?"

"Mum, that's ridiculous," Ichigo told her bluntly throwing her an unimpressed expression. She then stepped forward and took Sakura's hands in her own, "Look, I can't explain why, but I promise you that the alien in the photo is my friend. The other one, hm, I have an understanding with," she let out a soft laugh at the idea of Tart brushing off her friendship, "He won't hurt me. Not on purpose."

"Ichigo, why are they here?" the older woman asked gripping the Mew's hands tightly.

The younger girl just looked straight in to her mother's eyes and told her with blunt sadness, "Their world is dying."

* * *

Ichigo had retreated back to her room when Sakura had calmed down enough to let her leave her line of sight. The woman still didn't like that Ichigo was friendly with an extraterrestrial group trying to take over but she trusted in her daughter's judgement and knew that she couldn't stop her even if she wanted to. Especially when the other party involved had powers of escaping room imprisonment without the need of keys or even doors.

Tart wasn't there when she got back, only a piece paper on her desk with a pencil placed on top of it and a lollipop. It read 'Thanks for the candy! P.S. check your communication device, it won't shut up.'

Following his advice she reached over to her mobile from the bedside table and saw that she had six missed calls and three text messages. All, for the most part, from Moe and Miwa and one from Ryou - oh dear god, no.

He hadn't bothered trying to call her and his text was a lot more calm and lot more chilling than that of her friends. If her mother hadn't seen the article then all the missed calls and texts would be confusing but she knew exactly what they were all about.

Miwa had texted her twice. Text no.1 read 'Ichigo! R U ok? R U home? R U safe? Soz we ddn no! x x x x' and text no. 2 read 'Me n Moe saw U on th news. R U ok? Gonna call UR mum 2 check if U dnt reply. Worried 4 U! x x x x'

However Ryou's text just read 'Do you ever read the papers, Ichigo?'

A chill ran up her spine and she exhaled a shaky breath. She didn't bother texting the girls; they could talk to her mother. She knew Sakura wouldn't tell anyone about the alien friendship, only that Ichigo was safe at home. Instead she had a more important concern at the moment. Her Boss.

The redhead thought about calling the cold blonde but decided she would rather avoid that and texted back instead.

'Look, I'm sorry. But nothing happened, we talked. There was no fighting, therefore not important x'

She paced back and forth in front of her balcony doors nervously and at risk of beginning to hyperventilate. Her mobile buzzed in her hand and she held her breath to read his reply.

'Get to the cafe ASAP.'

"Oh god," she groaned and fell in a heap on her bed clutching her face in her hands.

Ten seconds later and her mobile tone started to ring loudly beside her. She sighed deeply and answered not even bothering to read the name, "Yeah, yeah I'm on my way."

"Oh, sorry, its just you're later than usual today," she cringed as she heard the hurt and awkwardness in her boyfriend's voice. She sat up straight and grabbed her bag from the floor with her free hand.

"I'm so sorry, Aoyama-kun! I thought you were Shirogane-san!" Ichigo quickly apologised as she began sliding her feet in to her black pumps, "I've been called in to the cafe."

"I thought the cafe was closed for the next few weeks due to maintenance," Masaya pointed out.

"Its not for work, its for the project," Ichigo explained. She added, "And maintenance is the cover story, I told you right?"

"I don't know, maybe," she heard him reply uncertainly. Ichigo began making her way out of the house as he asked, "So the date?"

"I may have to put that on hold, its really important that I go to this meeting," Ichigo opened the door and grumbled, "Though I really wish it wasn't."

Just then Sakura came hurrying out in to the hall. Ichigo realised and quickly mentioned to Masaya to hold for a moment as she turned to face her mother expectantly.

"Promise me...promise me you'll come home safe," Sakura looked desperate and scared.

"Oh, Mum," Ichigo was heart broken over how scared her mother was. She gave her a tight hug, "I promise I'll be fine. I'll be home later today."

"I love you, Ichigo," Sakura whispered as she clung tightly to her only child.

"I love you too, Mum," Ichigo replied, giving her a tight and reassuring squeeze.

As they parted Sakura warned her, "Don't come home _too_ late. You know what your father's like and when he learns about this..."

"Oh god, don't remind me," Ichigo groaned rolling her eyes as she walked backwards out of the door and then smirked at her mother and asked, "Do you blame me for keeping it from you now?"

"Hm, I can actually understand that now," Sakura chuckled and nodded. She then smiled to hide her ever-present fears and waved her daughter off, "Be safe."

"Always am," Ichigo smiled and turned to walk round the corner, "Bye Mum!"

She put the phone back to her ear and continued her conversation with Masaya, "Back again."

"Hey," he greeted her, then suggested, "You know I can always come to the cafe with you and we can hang out from there. If you want?"

"Err, I guess so. Sure," Ichigo shrugged as she began her journey to the bright pink eyesore of a cafe. The architecture of the building used to make her all giddy at how cute it was and it was still beautiful just...extremely bright and irking at times - especially when you see it more or less 24/7, "Meet you at the cafe."

"See you there," he replied and hung up.

* * *

The confident mew mew leader lifted her head high as she stood outside the headquarters of the Mew project. She prepared herself to face an onslaught of accusation and questions as soon as she entered the building. She really hoped that her mind was just being paranoid and that it wouldn't be that bad, but then even the papers were pointing fingers at her accusingly.

She jumped when she felt a hand settle gently on her shoulder and when she turned she was met with warm welcoming eyes. Her boyfriend smiled at her encouragingly and opened his arms to her. She immediately slipped in to his hold and breathed in his scent for support and comfort.

"What's wrong? You seem tense," he commented leaning back to look at her.

She groaned and mumbled, "Someone caught me talking to the enemy - dressed as myself. So not only is Mew Ichigo famous but now Ichigo Momomiya is famous as well. Have you not seen the news today?"

"Not yet no, been cleaning the lake in the park this morning," Masaya shrugged as they stepped back from the hug and faced the cafe, "Anyway, why _were_ talking to the aliens?"

"Why not?" Ichigo asked half-heartedly and looked away in to the woodland area beside the cafe.

"Because they're the enemy," Ichigo's face shot back forwards to lock eyes with Ryou who was now stood leaning in the open doorframe of the building.

The pair of them stared each other down for a few seconds before he moved aside to let the couple in. As Ichigo entered she realised he had called everyone here, _great!_ Lettuce was looking at her almost in a pitying disappointed way and Ichigo avoided her gaze because of their conversation the other day. Zakuro was watching her with cautious eyes trying to see if there was anything she was hiding. Pudding looked upset and worried for Ichigo rather than at Ichigo as did Mint - they believed whole-heartedly in their leader. Keiichiro wasn't in the main room but you could guarantee he was keeping an eye on the monitors downstairs in the basement.

"Everyone sit down," Ryou commanded and everyone took seats around one of the middle tables. Ryou did not, "Does anyone know why we're all here today?"

"Don't be an arse, Shirogane," Ichigo grumbled, glaring at him. He glared back at her.

"Ichigo onee-chan was on the news," Pudding explained, "Someone took a photo of her with Kisshu."

"Kisshu?" Masaya echoed and then looked at Ichigo with a frown, "Isn't that the one who has a soft-spot for you? Who won't leave you alone?"

"Exactly," Ichigo replied rolling her eyes and turned to look at Ryou, "The one who won't leave me alone! You know full well that he practically stalks me! Everyone in here knows!"

"I didn't know _that_ ," Masaya said quietly.

Ichigo's eyes flickered to her boyfriend briefly before she focused back on Ryou and ignored Masaya's comment. She yelled at him, "So what, I had a five minute conversation with him? Am I supposed to tell you every detail about everything I do?"

"No, but when concerning the project you need to tell me these things!" Ryou shouted back. He brought the volume of his voice back down as he continued but the ferocity was still present, "The aliens are trying to possess this planet. I don't care what you were talking about, I don't care if you were comparing shoes, you must tell me about your interactions with them. They are dangerous and clearly more than you realise."

"I realise how dangerous they are," Ichigo hissed back at him and then added, "But you didn't see what I did!"

"And what exactly did you see, Ichigo?" Ryou asked accusingly as he crossed his arms. In her peripheral vision she saw the girls lean in eagerly. She only glared at her boss as he added, "Clearly more than you let on."

"Hey," Masaya intercepted, drawing everyone's attention. He frowned up at Ryou and defended his girlfriend, "Ichigo, is a great leader and she cares about this world and all the people in it with all of her heart and soul. She wouldn't endanger them. With all due respect, I think you should trust her more."

Ichigo's heart almost melted but then froze over again at her boss's argument to that, "And with all due respect to you, Aoyama-san, this has nothing to do with you. You shouldn't even know about the Mew project. But I accept that you do because I was informed about your enlightenment. This however is different," he turned back to the mew in question, "You weren't going to tell me about it at all, were you?"

"I didn't think it was important!" Ichigo cried defensively, jumping to her feet, "Like I said! We just talked! Five minutes, no more! You wanna know the whole story? I locked up here by myself because you left me alone. I walked down the block and used the overpass to cross the main road. I tripped and dropped my bag over the railing and he caught it for me. We talked about how his people say thank you, because I just said 'thank you' for obvious reasons - or do you need me to explain that as well? He teleported us both away because people saw him and he didn't want to create a fuss that night. He left after we teleported! Okay? Nothing happened!"

There was a moment of tense silence filled only with Ichigo's slightly laboured breathing from her rage fuelled outburst. The two hot-headed characters in the room were currently glaring at each other, staring the other down.

Mint cleared her throat and spoke up, "Shirogane-san, I don't think Ichigo would purposefully keep information from us if she thought it was important."

The older girl in the room also shrugged and added to her biggest fan's comment, "Its obvious that Kisshu would try to get in Ichigo's good books so of course he would help her and try to appear non-offensive. He might be trying to manipulate her, so maybe don't be so hard on her. She clearly doesn't realise the severity of the event."

"I doubt he's manipulating me," Ichigo grumbled looking at Zakuro. First her mother, now Zakuro? The older girl frowned at her and the redhead sighed looking down at the table as her shoulders deflated, "Not the point, I get it."

Ryou's eyes hadn't left the redhead once, carefully watching her reaction. After another moment of contemplation he lifted his head and looked down at her at an angle, "Anything else you want to disclose while you still can? Anything _not important_?"

'Yes, the aliens. They're just like us. They have families, homes, loved ones, mothers and fathers. Their mother was beautiful but she died and their father is at home taking care of the people while all of his sons are away fighting a planetary war on their own. They have personalities! Apparently Pai cooks! Kisshu loves the stars! Taruto likes sweets and pretty much anything good to eat! They can dance, they have culture! I'm sorry!' That's what she could have said in response but she didn't. Maybe because she was holding on to this belief that it wasn't important enough to preach since it would only distract them or maybe because it felt like betraying her new found friendship with Kisshu. Though now that both her mother and Zakuro had suggested manipulation she wasn't so sure anymore. _Urgh, I kind of wish I hadn't used the damn transfer now! Ah, this is all so bloody complicated!_

"No," she replied definitively, "Nothing else."

"You saw nothing else using the alien console?" Ryou prompted.

Ichigo paused and took breath to responded but was cut short when there was an explosion from outside and the building shook. They all looked around at each other in confusion until Keiichiro came running to the room clutching a laptop in one hand while typing away with the other.

"Girls, I believe Ichigo's attack has just begun," Ichigo cringed at Keiichiro's use of her name _no more blame and accusation, please!_

Ryou ran to the cafe doors and opened both sides wide, "Tokyo Mew Mew!"

"Mew Mew Minto!" the blue mew cried.

"Mew Mew Retasu!" the green mew chimed in.

"Mew Mew Purin!" the monkey girl giggled.

"Mew Mew Zakuro!" the wolf announced confidently.

"Mew Mew Strawberry!" the leader of the mews finished.

"Metamorphosis!" they all cried in unison as they transformed in to their alternate alias's ready to defend the Earth.

"GO!" their blonde boss ordered as the girls almost flew out of the cafe doors either side of him heading straight to the source of the disruption.

Ichigo wasn't sure if she would have confessed anything or kept it all to herself in the end but she was glad for the interruption. The only thing weighing her heart down now was - one - having to fight the enemy now seeing them for who they really were and - two - the fact that her friends and team mates held so much trust for her that she was at the moment putting at risk for trust in someone who _might_ be manipulating her.

Oh god, this was all just so confusing! Someone have mercy on the poor girl's heart strings!

* * *

 **Thank you, as always, for the six recent reviews ^_^ I am extremely grateful ^_^ My cold is a little better but have a killer cough, right now - sucks, man! :( Oh well ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Thank you, buddy, and its a little strange to have a fan but okay, haha x'D  
 **1-** My favourite band is Flyleaf though haven't listened to them lately but loved them for years. I also like bands like Paramore and Take That, Guns'n'Roses and Vaults, Miike Snow and Crystal Castles. I like a lot of music, generally rock and alternative but pretty much all music. I'm not keen on country though I like Dolly Parton and Elvis and Johnny Cash so, meh? ^_^ Music is a great thing.  
 **2-** That is another difficult question which this time I don't have an answer to. I like a lot of anime and a lot of manga. I enjoyed watching Tokyo Mew Mew when I was younger and now - obviously - I also liked Card Captor Sakura when I was like ten years old haha. I like Pokemon (more so the games than the anime/manga though). I like Elfen Lied, Sword Art Online, FairyTail, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni (and following series), Vampire Knight, Attack on Titan, Mermaid Melody, etc. I enjoyed reading the manga Strobe Edge, which apparently they are making in to a live action film/series so I'll be watching that when it comes out ^_^ I also read Ao Haru Ride and Heart no Kuni no Alice since have no idea where to get the game :') Currently reading Haru x Kiyo and Psyren ^_^ [ _Jesus, I talk too much!_ ]  
 **3-** I don't know a lot of creepypasta's only the popular ones. So my favourite is probably Slenderman. Not sure why, I guess just because of the visual creativeness and mystery of WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE CHILDREN?! Cause you never know, he might being forcing them to be some sort of slaves or just inviting them for tea parties with his creepy blair witch project dolls. Who knows? :)  
 **4-** Capricorn ^_^

 **MadamMirage77;  
** Things are definitely beginning to get complicated for Ichigo and they will only get more complicated, my friend ^_^ ***evil laughter ensues***  
Ah, thank you for informing me and I have Netflix so I'm now a little eager to watch it. I mean, I must have scrolled passed it a least once or twice x'D Whoops! I will definitely check it out from your recommendations ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the continued support and to show that I appreciate it I decided to upload this chapter early - hello Thursday people! ^_^**

 **This chapter is a lot longer and a lot more action packed in the sense that - shit goes doooooooowwn! I really hope you enjoy the happenings of this chapter and I don't annoy anyone or make you feel too sick with the description of the chimera anima. Because believe me, my brain was cruel when it envisioned the chimera anima and I've actually scared myself - I just hope that I portrayed it well in words because I can clearly see that thing in my head and its sickening,** **urgh!**

 **There is swearing in this, I - obviously - swear quite a bit (sorry), I just think it ages characters and makes them seem more realistic and older. Not mature, clearly x'D but just a tad older than they were in the series [there is actually an episode where they swear once, I believe - unless I'm confusing that with another anime - oh well!]. I just thought I would mention it even though there has been swearing already - here's the** **explanation for it! ;D**

 **I'm not gonna lie, I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I can't wait to hear your responses to it ^_^ I'm actually really excited about it! :D**

 **So without further ado...enjoy~!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistake and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 6 ~***

They found what seemed to be the cause of the earthquake in the park. Taruto was high in the air above a massive plant chimera anima. It was almost exactly like the one he had planned to use when Ichigo had seen him in the park only a couple of days ago, except that this one was ten times the size and had dozens of tangents rooted deep in to the ground popping up near and far like dangerous arms ready to attack.

"Well if it isn't my least favourite mews," the little alien smirked, he had a lollipop stick hanging out the corner of his mouth.

"Where did you get the candy from, Taru-Taru?" Pudding asked jumping and waving to catch his attention. He frowned at her with crossed arms while she smiled happily up at him, "Do you have anymore, na no da?"

"Not with me!" he then scoffed, "And even if I did, I wouldn't give any to _you_!"

"Awww! No fair, Taru-Taru!" Pudding shook her head like a parent or sibling disappointed at a younger child, "You shouldn't be so mean to people. Sharing is caring, na no da!"

"Yeah? Well who says I care about you?" Taruto growled and poked his tongue out at her almost spitting out and dropping his lollipop.

Pudding made a pouty face and leapt in to the air. She got high enough to latch on to his leg and while the two struggled high above the rest of the mews, the communicators in their pendants beeped.

Zakuro answered hers, "Mew Zakuro."

"Girls, there are another two chimera anima signatures coming from different sides of the city," the voice on the other end of the line was Keiichiro's and he sounded serious and not at all gentle and sweet like he normally was. This was bad, "From where you are now there's an even larger signature west, head towards Nerima and you should come in to contact with it. But only two of you go because the other is as big as the one you are currently with and in the complete opposite direction. This one is near the docklands area. Hurry girls! Chimera animas this size can cause incredible damage in a short amount of time."

The communicator clicked off and all girls looked round at each other and then up at the two children. The chimera was just watching his master fighting with the mew at the moment as if unsure what to do with the lack of command.

Ichigo turned to the other girls, "Okay, well I think Pudding's got this one covered, so lets spilt up!" All girls nodded in agreement with their leader's plan. She began with the orders, "Lettuce, Zakuro you guys head to the dockland's chimera. Mint and I will head west. As soon as you're done head back here to help Pudding out if she hasn't already dealt with it herself; which by the looks up it -" they all looked at the pair _still_ squabbling in the air, "- doesn't seem like she'll be focusing on that task any time soon."

"Geez," Mint sighed looking at the monkey girl and shaking her head.

"Let's go," Zakuro said as she turned on her heel to begin running. Lettuce realised a moment later and dashed after her. Mint looked slightly disappointed at first that she and her onee-sama were departing ways but she quickly dismissed the thoughts - there were more pressing issues currently happening.

The blue mew wrapped her arms around her leader's waist and Ichigo latched on to her friend's shoulders as well, knowing what she was trying to do. As soon as they had a hold of each other Mint sprang in to the air and began flying as it would be quicker than navigating the streets. From this viewpoint they would be able to spot it quicker as well.

"Ugh, why can't you be as light as Pudding?" Mint groaned as she gripped the back of Ichigo's dress for more to hold on to.

Ichigo glared at her comrade and replied sarcastically, "I don't know, maybe because I'm not almost nine years old."

"Next time Akasaka-san has leftovers you're not allowed any," Mint said whilst searching the surrounding area, only half-heartedly paying attention to teasing her friend.

"Gee, thanks Mint. Why not just call me fat and be done with it?" Ichigo grumbled and looked down at the streets below.

"Well, I would say you were more chubby than fat," Mint corrected and then spotted the monster, "Over there!"

Ichigo pried her glaring eyes from the blue mew and followed the smaller girl's line of sight to find a creature the size of her house. It had a shape similar to that of a dog's but its front legs were longer making its shoulder blades poke out of it's back every time it moved a paw, like when a lioness is stalking her pray. It had no visible ears and tiny pinball eyes each side of its almost square shaped head. The muzzle was long but too small to encase its two front dagger-like teeth. It had short dark grey fur covering its entire body all except for it's paws which looked like the talons of a giant eagle.

"What _is_ that thing?" Ichigo asked in disgust. Usually the aliens fused animals or human souls with the parasites but she just couldn't work out what animal or kind of soul could bring this beast to life. It looked like it had walked right out of hell.

Ichigo wriggled round to face the right way and Mint knew this was her cue to let go. The blue mew swooped low to make the fall less high for her leader to drop and opened her arms releasing her hold on the redhead.

The moment Ichigo's heels clicked on the ground to the right of the monster, Pai materialised in front of her with only a few feet of space between them. His weapon was already out and at his side from his arms being crossed. He stared down at the pink mew. She stared back seeing a younger version of him smiling happily and laughing in her mind. She internally scolded herself for this _I really don't need this at the moment, brain_.

"Mew Ichigo," he acknowledged her and then looked past her, "Mew Minto."

The blue mew was maybe a little surprised that he knew her name, even if it was her alias, but she hid it and only replied just as bored as he sounded, "Pai."

The corner of his mouth twitched and if you had blinked you would have missed it. He locked eyes with Ichigo and without raising his voice or looking away he simply commanded, "Attack."

The beast roared with an ear piercing shriek and threw its clawed paw towards them. Pai teleported to avoid getting caught in his own attack, Ichigo sprang backwards and Mint flew up diagonally. Mint yelped as she felt one of the claws just tap the very end feathers of her tail, _way too close for comfort!_

"Mint!" Ichigo shouted as she dodged another swipe of the paw. She jumped and landed on the beasts arm. She ran the length of it and sprang off again when it jaws came closing in fast. As the thing bite hard in to its own arm she continued, "Aim for its eyes!"

The bird mew nodded and summoned her weapon, it appeared in a shimmer of light and she aimed the bow at the creature's face. Before she could let the arrow fly however she was knocked sideways by Ichigo tackling her and throwing them both aside.

"What are-?" she stopped when she saw a lightning bolt zoom straight through the air where she had been previously.

They were on the ground and Ichigo was already on her feet again in a crouch glaring at Pai. The mew leader summoned her strawberry bell even without any words. It just appeared and fell in to her waiting hands, "Go! Do it! I got this!"

Without anymore words Ichigo sprang towards Pai and deflected one of his attacks with her strawberry bell shield. Mint looked at the beast and gasped instantly rolling before she could be crushed beneath a giant paw.

The ballerina launched herself in to the air again with grim determination on her face. She raised her bow once more, aimed and let the arrow fly straight in to the chimera anima's face. Bullseye! Target hit! The creature let out a shriek of pain and thrashed about in agony. Ichigo realised this and quickly ducked an attack from Pai and aimed her own weapon at the chimera also. She screamed her attack and hit the beast from below. Even from the awkward angle, she hit her target on the other side of the creature's body.

It yelped and spasmed but Ichigo wasn't able to see what damage she had done as Pai was back at her side again throwing punches and shooting lightning relentlessly.

Mint however had full view over what was happening and had nothing to distract her from the horror in front of her eyes.

The monster twitched and spasmed screaming in a demonic high pitched roar. It keeled over and began clawing at its own face and body, ripping threads of fur away from itself. The mew cupped her hands over her mouth in shock and disgust of this terrifying thing the alien's had cooked up.

She was just glad that the chimera anima left with Pudding wasn't flesh and blood like this one, just wood and plant. _Please be safe, Oneesama!_

"Mint!" Ichigo's voice caught her attention but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the horror in front of her, "Don't just stand there!"

"Ichigo, its clawing its own face off!" She shrieked in panic.

"What?" Ichigo glanced for a split second and instantly wished she hadn't. She ducked an attack from Pai and caught his wrist at the side of her head. She locked eyes with him looking confused and terrified. She asked, "What have you done?"

"Created something you cannot defeat," Pai answered with total confidence. He kicked out causing Ichigo to spring jump over his head still holding on to his wrist.

She pulled him in to an awkward angle commenting, "Are you sure? Because at the moment its just mutilating itself."

Pai's voice came out strained because of the angle he was in at the moment, "Is that what its doing?" He twisted, teleported and dragged her with him.

They were suddenly fifty feet in the air. He pulled her close to him, with an arm around her waist and his hand now griping her wrist instead. She gasped at the height as her heart leapt in to her mouth. He hissed feeling triumphant, "You have lost Mew Mew," and with those words he let her slip from his hold and watched her fall away from him.

Of course Mint came speeding to the rescue and caught Ichigo before she was even close to the ground. Ichigo was a little shaky when Mint set her down and had to lean on her comrade for a moment. She glared up at Pai while she internally regained her bearings.

"You think you can kill me that easily?" she scoffed and shouted angrily with a smile on her face, "Next time you plan to kill me from a height make sure my friends who can fly aren't around!"

"You think I tried to kill you from a height?" Pai revealed the tiniest of smirks, "Why would I bother when I want you to see the beauty and taste the pain of my _ultera_ anima?!"

"Ultera?" Ichigo echoed.

"Oh my god," Mint breathed as the creature began unraveling itself and lifting its head back up. Their eyes widened and their hearts almost stopped completely from the terror before them.

The beast had clawed its face to shreds. No more fur just raw, open flesh and its beady eyes not so beady anymore. Under all of its skin its eyes were huge and now they were focused on the girls but that wasn't the only thing. There were small tentacle-like arms with out hands sticking out in places all of its mutilated face, waving like whiskers towards the mews. When it uncurled its legs and stood tall again the girls could see it had also disfigured its front legs, tearing them and splitting them down the middle creating an extra set. On the inside of the legs, where they had been torn in half, more claws like thick spears had grown and erupted along the length. It roared its warning and fell silent waiting for its master's orders.

Ichigo was speechless for a moment but finally regained herself and cried up at Pai, "What _is_ this thing?"

"I call it Ulmera Anima, the ultimate chimera anima," Pai explained and teleported beside the ulmera anima's head, "It cannot be damaged only modified. It will even modify itself - adapt - if it thinks it needs a different strategy. Do you like the upgrade?"

"Like hell," Mint breathed not taking her eyes off of the demon in front of them. She touched her pendent and cleared her throat to speak clearly, "This is Mint, we have a problem."

Two seconds later Lettuce's voice replied, "On our way!"

Pai who had heard sighed deeply and shook his head muttering to himself, "Idiots."

"How...how did you make this Ulmera Anima?" Ichigo asked still confused as to what in the entire universe it could possibly be.

"This type of beast requires three souls and a host body," Pai explained, "The host in this case was a type of rodent; a guinea pig, I believe."

"Three human bodies are just lying in wait for their stolen souls?" Ichigo asked glaring up at him, her eyes glistened with the beginnings of tears. How could such a sweet little boy in the videos turn into such a disgusting person, _he's trying to save his family. He's trying to save the memory of his mother._ She bit the inside of her cheek, scolding herself internally again and screamed at him in anger, "This is unforgivable!"

Ichigo gripped her strawberry bell tight and corrected her posture so that she wasn't leaning against Mint anymore and the other mew mirrored the actions readying for battle.

Pai realised what was about to happen and commanded, "Attack."

The fighting resumed but Ichigo was different this time and it took Pai by surprise. Whereas Mint instantly began shooting arrows and dodging attacks regarding the anima, Ichigo leapt straight for the alien himself with a crazed look in her eye.

He teleported behind her at the last second and was shocked at how fast she reacted, lashing out and spinning midair with her bell outstretched, just missing his face by mere centimetres.

"I understand that you have reasons to do this! People to save!" she screamed as she kicked, punched and dodged his rebound hits, "But so do I! And if it was reversed I would _never_ use a cyniclon soul to create my minions!"

The older cyniclon scoffed as he teleported to the side, "Don't be so judgemental! Of course you would."

"No!" she yelled in his face. He shoved her back, "Not even once!"

He teleported behind her and hissed in her cat ear, "Yes, you would! You're family would become ill and you, in turn, would become desperate!"

She twisted striking his face with her claws and creating two rips across his right eye, "It's wrong!"

"You think I don't know that?!" he roared back at her clutching his face with a hand over his cut up eye. This caught Ichigo by surprise and she waited for him to go on while Mint continued to shoot arrows at the ulmera anima beside them.

Pai hissed as he probed the gashes across his eye. He continued as he inspected the blood on his hand, "You think that I'm happy taking the souls of your people to attack you with? I'm ridden with guilt but I am driven by my cause and my cause is greater than my sympathy for your pitiful race."

"You're an arsehole, you know that?" she spat the words aggressively.

"And you're a bitch," he snapped back. He then continued more calmly, "I don't care how much you believe in yourself. I know very well that, although you may _think_ you're a saint, if you were in our position your resolve would quickly break and you would use whatever you could to save your friends, your parents, your lover. Everyone. I know this as fact regardless of what you may think."

They glared at each other, both with laboured breathing from their fighting.

All of a sudden a voice called and caught Ichigo's attention, "Ichigo onee-chan!"

Ichigo saw Pudding, Lettuce and Zakuro running towards them weapons already called and in hand at the ready.

"Oh my god," Lettuce shrieked and screamed at the horrific anima that Mint was currently battling.

Zakuro wasted no time at all and leapt in to battle. Pudding encased its back legs in jello so its movement was more restricted and Zakuro snapped her whip around its neck and pulled to try to further restrain it so that Mint and Lettuce could strike its face again.

Pudding turned to her leader to prompt her to deliver a combined attack but yelled noticing something that the pink mew hadn't, "Ichigo look out!"

"Huh?" she turned back to Pai too late and saw a bright light. She screamed at the top of her lungs in agony. The sound of crackling and sparks filled her ears, there was only a burning sensation and then nothing at all.

* * *

Ichigo groaned and when she opened her eyes she realised she was tucked up in bed in a dark room. Her own room. She tried to sit up and hissed at the sharp pain that zapped through her whole body.

A hand gently pushed her back down and she met the worried gazes of her mother and father, only illuminated by the dim lamp on her bedside table, "Don't get up. You were seriously hurt at work - or so we're told."

"Huh?" Ichigo asked and frowned. She was confused and her memory hazy, "What happened?"

Sakura exchanged a worried glance with her husband and then looked down at her wounded daughter for a thoughtful moment. Ichigo realised that her mother had cried before she had woken up. After a short pause the older woman explained, "Akasaka-san brought you home a couple of hours ago. Said you were helping them in the cafe while its closed and one of the leaks caused sparks near an electrical outlet and you were closest to it," she hiccuped and her voice broke.

Shintaro placed a comforting hand on his love's shoulder and finished for her, "He told us you were electrocuted."

"Oh. It's okay, Mum," Ichigo tried to reassure the older woman and took her hand in her own and squeezed it with a smile. She smiled at her father also, ignoring the little aches she felt in her face and arms from the movements.

"No its not," Sakura squeaked shaking her head. She looked down as she slowly and softly caressed Ichigo's hand as if it was made of porcelain and extremely fragile, "You're safe at home but you have bruises flaring up all over you," she took a breath before continuing, "Electrocution can cause bruises, of course, like burns and swelling but not like splotches here and there."

"We were told that you were facing away from the source which would suggest that the contact point would not be anywhere on your front," Shintaro explained getting up, walking around his wife and coming to kneel down beside its daughter's head. He stroked her forehead with his thumb, brushing her hair out of her face. He continued explaining, while Sakura sniffled from her perch on the bed, "The bruises should be around the contact point, somewhere on your back...but they're everywhere, Ichigo."

It was slowly coming back to her as her parents explained their concerns and she remembered Pai attacking her while she was distracted by her teammate's arrival. She grumbled and shut her eyes, "That would explain the pain."

"Do you remember what happened?" Shintaro asked in a curious tone, his upturned eyebrows showed how concerned and worried he was for his child.

"Um, not really," Ichigo lied and opened her eyes again to look at her father. She smiled, "But, although it hurt, I survived and I'll be fine."

"The alien's attacked today," Sakura told her without acknowledging what she had said before.

Ichigo sighed deeply turning back to her mother and tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, "You think they did this to me."

"The monsters were awful this time," Sakura mumbled like it was an excuse. She confessed, "You may have run in to your _friend_ and got caught up in an attack. Even Tokyo Mew Mew had trouble with the monster's today and had to gain help from another guy."

"Another guy?" Ichigo asked intrigued by this. She didn't remember that - clearly after she had lost consciousness.

"Yes, he was dressed in blue and had a sword," Sakura explained and Ichigo realised it was the blue knight she was talking about, "the news reporters on tv said he's the only male mew mew and that he's only been seen on two other occasions."

"I see," Ichigo replied and then squeezed her mother's hand again to grab her full attention, "It wasn't my friend, I promise. I haven't seen him at all today. I've been with the girls all afternoon."

"That's something I haven't been able to address yet?" Shin taro began and Ichigo internally groaned. He still looked concerned but more stern now, "What's this I hear about you and some alien? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did they run tests on you? Have they told you to stay silent about it all? It's okay, honey, you can tell me about it."

Ichigo frowned at him, "No, Dad, everything is fine. They've done nothing to me."

"Then...why didn't you tell me?" Shintaro looked hurt.

"Us," Sakura corrected while blowing her nose in to a tissue.

"Us," he repeated without taking his eyes off of his daughter or changing his expression.

Ichigo just shrugged and winced at the ache that occurred as a result of the action, "It seemed irrelevant at the time and like it would cause more trouble than any good," when her father didn't say anymore she assured him, "I promise he hasn't done anything to hurt me and we only talk. He's interesting."

Shintaro grumbled looking at the pillow case beside his daughter's face, "Why does it have to be a boy?"

Sakura half-heartedly tapped his shoulder in disapproval and then changed the subject,"Weren't you going on a date with Aoyama-san today?"

Shintaro's face immediately dropped but he remained silent as Ichigo gasped. _Oh my god! How could I forget Aoyama-kun?_ She looked at her mother, "I was with him as well, is he okay? Did Akasaka-san say-"

"No," Sakura shook her head and smiled, "Nothing happened to anyone else," her smile dropped again and her lips wobbled, "Only my poor baby."

"Mum, seriously, I'm fine!" Ichigo forced out a chuckle to try and prove the lie she was telling them.

Ichigo smiled endearingly at her mother and Sakura stroked her cheek softly. She then kissed her forehead and whispered, "I hope so. I'm just so worried about you. You're our little girl and you always will be."

"I know," Ichigo nodded, "I love you, Mum. I love you, Dad"

Sakura smiled down sadly at her beaten up daughter, "I don't know if I believe the story your assistant manager told me but as long as you say you're okay - even though you look terrible honey -"

"Thanks, Mum," Ichigo replied sarcastically unable to keep the amused grin off of her face, her father chuckled.

Sakura smiled and continued, "- then I will trust your judgement. But if it happens again, I'm not so sure I can just over look it. You understand?"

Ichigo nodded knowing that her mother was far from stupid and clearly believed the aliens were involved somehow.

Sakura rose from the bed, Shintaro rising to his feet also and wiped her eyes with the tissue as she sniffled again, "Right then, painkillers are here on your bedside table with a glass of water," she gestured showing her daughter, "But if you need anything else just call."

"Thanks, Mum, Dad. But I'll probably just try to get some sleep now," Ichigo suggested reaching over slowly to reach the painkillers and water.

The aches and pains that vibrated through her arms and back muscles almost caused her to just give up but she wanted to dull the pain at least a little so just ignored it while she medicated herself. Once done she set the rest of the water back on the side and smiled at her parent's thankfully.

"Goodnight, Ichigo," Shintaro whispered to his daughter as they opened the door and walked out.

"Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight Mum," she whispered back before the door clicked shut.

* * *

She had no idea what time it was but it was definitely sometime after midnight. First she was sound asleep and then she was gently roused from her slumber by a gentle feather like touch across her cheeks.

"Mm?" she groaned sleepily and opened her eyes a crack. Even in the dark she could see the golden depths of his eyes because they almost glowed, "Kisshu?"

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, brushing his fingertips as gently as he could over her cheek. She watched as his eyes roamed over her face then down at her neck and next to the one exposed shoulder where her pyjama top had slipped sidewards. For once his gaze wasn't hungry while he checked her out, this time it was just worrisome and he even cringed.

"That bad, huh?" she croaked and then coughed to clear her groggy voice causing her shoulders and chest to shake, "Ow."

"Oh, my Koneko-chan," he sighed.

Ichigo scoffed, "You don't own me."

He smiled, "I love your fighting spirit, Ichigo," she closed her eyes and smiled as well, proud of herself, "You can barely move and you still don't give up."

She sighed and opened her eyes again. She tried to shift herself and sit up but not without great difficulty. He helped as best as he could and she groaned as her stomach muscles churned disapprovingly at the disturbance.

Once they had both managed to get her sat up against the headboard, Ichigo rest her head back against it and breathed in and out deeply trying to breathe through the pain.

"Are you okay?" he asked knowing she wasn't.

"Honestly?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow at him.

He came right to the side of her bed and sat down beside her, with his back against the headboard as well. She didn't reject the action or show any disapproval to the notion so he relaxed a little. In fact a second later and she rested her head against his shoulder.

It surprised him at first but soon a smile spread across his face that he couldn't help.

"How do I actually look?" she asked curiously.

"Not too bad," he shrugged, bobbing her head.

"Ow," she mumbled and lifted her head off of his shoulder.

Kish cringed, "Ah, sorry."

"Seriously. How do I _actually_ look?" she asked again looking at him now.

He paused and then smiled at her happily, "Like death itself."

There was a moment when Ichigo first frowned and then laughed. She tried to stifle her giggles incase her mother and father heard but it just made it funnier. The sound of her laughing and the way her face lit up - even if was battered at the moment - made him so incredibly happy and his smile shone brightly to show that.

After the redhead had calmed her giggles a little, she smiled up at the alien boy and said sarcastically, "You're such a sweetheart, you know that?"

"Only to you," he replied and bopped her very gently on the nose.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at her hands and noticed the purple splotch poking out from under her sleeve. She pulled it back and gasped at the purple, green and black bruise that almost encompassed her whole forearm, "Damn. How am I alive?"

Kisshu's arms snaked around her suddenly and carefully pulled her close to him protectively. He sounded more serious now and because of this she didn't complain about the aches he had caused by the movement, "I don't know and I don't care. I'm just happy that you _are_ alive."

Ichigo let out a shaky breath. That was just a little too real for her. He had just confirmed that she should have died. Pai had literally tried to kill her with his lightning fan. A shiver ran through her whole body from the thought. That was worrying. Terrifying actually.

The mew decided to go back to the light hearted conversation before and looked around for inspiration. That's when she realised the back of her hand was touching the side of bare stomach at the weird angle of the hug he had kind of thrown on her.

She wriggled to the side until he let go and just draped his arm around her shoulders and she asked, "Don't you ever get cold?"

"What do you mean? Why?" Kisshu asked.

She frowned at him - wasn't it obvious? She gestured as she spoke, "Your sleeves end here, your shorts end here, and your top ends here. Your arms, legs and stomach are always exposed. Besides being a poor wardrobe choice for war - don't you ever get a little chilly?"

"Poor wardrobe choice?" the alien repeated as if hurt by the statement. Ichigo threw him an unimpressed look, he smirked and answered her question, "Not really. A little I guess. But the other realm is always warm and I'm never here for long, so it doesn't matter."

She nodded glancing at his stomach again and noticed something. She brushed her fingertips over it and Kish hissed and grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Ow," Ichigo said and he let go.

"Yeah, ow," he sighed and looked at his own stomach, "As much as I would enjoy you willingly touching me, maybe when I'm injured is not the best time," he leaned in to her face causing her to blush crimson, "I won't be able to enjoy it as much."

She punched him in the arm lightly, telling him to knock it off but then winced at her own pain. He chuckled softly and gently took her hand in his. He brought it up to his face and lightly kissed her knuckles where they were green and blue.

The young girl blushed as she took her hand back and looked away, "So what happened to you?"

"One of yours," he shrugged and probed the injury. Ichigo glanced at it again. It was a straight line, maybe four inches long and also quite deep running across his stomach at an angle, "The wolf. She not only has a good right hook but she knows how to crack that whip of hers."

He wasn't even purposefully trying to embarrass her now but Ichigo's cheeks reddened all the more and she was just glad that he was too busy checking his wounds to notice. Too busy to notice the girl getting flustered over a simple statement that should have been innocent but with the person speaking didn't sound it in the slightest.

She cleared her throat to remove any hint of choked up nervousness and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked to her as his eyebrows turned in, "You're asking me if _I'm_ okay when you're the one who looks like you've been caught out in a storm?"

Ichigo averted her eyes and mumbled, "The storms aren't that bad on Earth."

"No, they're not," he agreed but shrugged and kissed her cheek quickly yet softly, "I appreciate your concern even though its just a scratch in comparison."

Ichigo turned to look at him and scoffed, " _That_ is not a scratch! I'm shocked that its not still bleeding without any stitches!"

"Oh believe me, I was not a pretty sight earlier," he chuckled softly sounding rather morbid as he stared at the wall across the room thoughtfully.

"At least its only one wound then, I guess, right?" Ichigo asked trying to find the silver lining.

"Actually," he lifted the top of his right sleeve to show another deep gash on his shoulder and also gestured to his right forearm, but it was bandaged like it usually was so if he hadn't said anything you would never have known. He then reached down and pushed the top of his left boot out of the way to show a cut that wrapped itself around his leg several times resembling a ruby snake restricting itself around the top of his calf.

Ichigo gasped and leaned in to look at it. She had to stop herself from reaching out and touching it again in curiosity, "You should really treat these before they get infected and fester."

"I already have - well, actually Pai has but they're fine," he shrugged and Ichigo frowned at the snake-like cut. He pulled his boot up again to hide it from view and to try and stop her looking at it like she didn't believe him, "I've had worse."

"You have?" she asked looking surprised turning her face back towards him again.

He just looked back at her for a moment with pursed lips as he leaned his head back on the wall above the headboard. He then replied. "I've received hits from you, you realise."

"Nothing this bad!" she defended herself pointing at his leg.

He smirked, "And that makes it better?"

Ichigo's eyes dropped down to the slash on his stomach and she mumbled, "I know it doesn't. I'm not proud of it."

He put his arms back around her again, "I know, I'm also sorry for what I've done in the past as well."

She hadn't voiced that she was sorry but it was true that she wanted to apologise so the girl just returned the hug instead. Ichigo shyly wrapped the arm, that wasn't trapped against her side, around his waist - being careful not to touch the injury. When she had placed her arm around him, her hand had rested on the space just under the hem of his shirt and she felt him shiver slightly at the contact.

His voice came out a little different at the start of the sentence but returned normal again halfway through; he made no comment about it either, "I had a flashback to one of our first fights when I saw what you did to Pai's face."

Ichigo grumbled, "I'm not proud of that either, even though your brother tried to literally kill me."

"I'm not happy about that," he told her and elaborated, "He knows that I...he knows I'm fond of you. I told him that I would never have forgiven him if he had succeeded. He just said that he'd try not to kill you next time. Instead knock you out and teleport you to a cell to get you out of the way."

Ichigo frowned but he couldn't see from this angle of the hug, "Definitely a step up from death, though can't say I'm grateful." Kisshu chuckled as Ichigo looked up at him and asked as it occurred to her what he had initially said, "But you wouldn't stay mad at him forever. He's your brother and I'm just a human girl you've been fighting for almost two years now."

The cyncilon boy then frowned at her his eyebrows dipping inward looking slightly angry and it made Ichigo freeze from worry and confusion.

He suddenly, in the swiftest movements, wound one of his hands up to thread his finger through her hair as he pressed his lips firmly to hers. His eyes closed as his arm around her waist tightened. It surprised Ichigo and a second later she forgot herself and closed her eyes also, pushing back on his lips as well. But yet another two seconds passed and she came to her senses and broke the connection. She pushed on his chest with her hand and let her head hang, causing his fingers to slide out of her hair and instead rest against her the back of her neck.

"Don't," she said and it sounded like a warning.

"Ichigo -" he began but stopped when she lifted her head and he saw that she had angry tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I am seriously confused lately and that really does not help me in the slightest," she hissed at him. She croaked on the last word as a tear overflowed and cascaded down her cheek.

He wiped it away with a finger and explained to her softly with pure concern on his face, "I'm sorry, I was just making a point that you're not just some human girl to me. I didn't mean to..." he drifted off and instead asked placing his hand on her cheek and lifting her gaze to his. She pushed his hand away and averted her gaze, as he spoke, "What are you confused about?"

"It doesn't matter," she shook her head causing tears to jump off of her cheeks.

"It clearly does," he replied sounding a little annoyed that she would think him stupid enough to believe that blatant lie. He cupped her face again, ever persistent, and drew her face back to his. He leaned close to her and whispered firmly locking gazes, "Tell me what's confusing you."

The poor girl actually hiccuped and it was most adorable yet devastating thing he had ever seen. But he ignored it, just like he ignored that fact that she had actually kissed him back, and waited for her to respond.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out instead her eyes squeezed shut and she sobbed. His heart ached to comfort her and he pulled her to his chest and stroked her head, "Ssh, its okay."

Ichigo shook her head as she cried in to his chest and blubbered, "No, its not."

Kisshu held her while she cried and eventually stopped and wore herself out falling asleep against him, her head and shoulders in his lap. He stared down at her stroking her cheek softly with the back of his hand. She looked more peaceful now with her face more neutral, and her body more relaxed in sleep. One of her arms was curled with a closed hand near her face while the other arm was slung over the top of his outstretched right leg.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Koneko-chan," he whispered to the mew's unconscious form, still unsure what she meant, "I love you."

She stirred but didn't respond or seem to hear what he said. He sighed and as he continued to caress her cheek with love clearly weaved in to the action. The sun was just beginning to rise now but he didn't move. He didn't want to leave just yet.

* * *

 **Thanks again for the continued support and reviews, my lovelies ^_^ My cold is completely gone but I still have a cough because of my throat being irritated now - goddammit! Thanks Mew Shadowfang for the 'get well soon' comment in your review, you sweetheart ^_^ Much appreciation!**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Hey ^_^ haha, no worries! Glad to make you smile :)  
I plan to update on Fridays but at the moment what's been happening is I start the chapter early in the week, forget about it for a few days, finish it late on Friday, review it to try and correct spelling errors and whatnot while I'm falling asleep at my computer and then end up uploading it in the early hours of Saturday morning. So its meant to be up late on Friday...but I have yet to prove that so expect Saturdays for a little while x'D (I'm hopeless). I mean at least this chapter is early, though its still not Friday :')

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I wanted to keep to the schedule but I just wanna keep uploading because I really love this story at the moment and I've not had this much fun writing for about a year and a half now so this is great! :D Haha! You guys are all awesome for the continued reading and of course the reviewing as well ^_^ Thank you, you lovelies! x x**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 7 ~***

Over the next three week the girls and Masaya visited her, even Keiichiro visited with a bouquet of flowers and his wonderful sweet spirit.

The girls were all terrified of touching her incase they hurt her but Ichigo could tell how badly Pudding wanted to pounce on her for a hug. Pudding kept apologising profusely as if it were her fault for distracting her in the first place. The pink mew made sure that the monkey mew knew she wasn't to blame for what had happened to Ichigo. The girls confirmed that they had defeated the Ulmera Anima but they didn't say how, they kept changing the subject or avoiding the question every time Ichigo tried to find out.

When Masaya visited the first time since the attack she felt awful and sick to her stomach. Of course it was from guilt but he didn't know that, the poor guy. He even asked if she wanted him to get her anything. _God, I'm so sorry. I don't deserve you._ In the end he said he would leave her to rest, thinking that she was just feeling sick due to the injuries and discomfort. The redhead thought it might change next time he came to see her but it didn't. He visited her for an hour or two everyday after school and she felt sick with anxiety every moment he was with her.

When Keiichiro visited her in the middle of the first week he asked how she was and then explained to her how each of the girls were horrified by what had happened after she had blacked out. He told her how Pudding was having trouble sleeping and Lettuce was in the, now reopened, cafe even when she needn't be just trying to keep busy to not be left alone with her thoughts.

Her assistant manager explained that when she had lost consciousness the blue knight had appeared shortly afterwards and joined the other mews in battle. It had taken a lot out of them and in the end the only way they could stop the horrific beast was by dismembering it and burning the pieces. Only then did the life leave the creature. They had been able to return the human souls to the bodies that needed them but the host body of the Ulmera, the poor little guinea pig, had not survived.

It was awful and Ichigo was a little bit thankful of the fact that she didn't have to decapitate and burn a parasitic alien monster. Even if those things were the stuff of nightmares, she didn't want to have to do something so cruel to anything.

When he took his leave she was left to her own thoughts as she had been all week and as she would be for the next few. Stuck in bed with nothing to busy herself with, she could only sleep and even then she was having difficulty because she just wasn't tired - mentally yes, but not physically. Mentally she was exhausted, with Kisshu and his kiss running around her head. WHY?!

Urgh! Why did he have to do that? She had been so confused and messed up at the start, with feeling more inclined to be close to him than run away. It was a nice excuse that she could neatly wrap it up with that it was just their blooming friendship. But then he had to go and ruin it all by kissing her and stirring something inside her. No, no, no! This was _not_ supposed to happen!

She realised with a sinking sensation that she enjoyed the kiss.

It was the end of three long, dragging, painful weeks and Ichigo had only in the past six days managed to lift herself up and out of bed without help. Getting to the bathroom and back again was slow and awkward business but it was necessary and achievable.

Now Ichigo sat on her simple desk chair with cushions behind her back, underneath her and under her feet as well, out on her balcony. She was leaning her arms and chin on the top of the wall as she stared out and watched the neighbourhood in somewhat boredom.

She counted cars that passed, made shapes in the clouds and just became nosy to who was going in and out of their homes. Her neighbour, Mrs Sonozaki, seemed to have a new gardener. He was young and handsome and entertaining to watch for the half hour that he spent tidying up and watering her beautiful flowerbeds; especially in this weather - his shirtless body was making her blush. Very entertaining indeed...while it lasted.

It was early afternoon when there was a firm knock on the door but she didn't bother answering or even turning. To be honest, she didn't really want to see anyone at the moment. Even if her mind consumed herself while she was alone, she would rather not exhaust herself further in the giant web of lies that she had spun out of courtesy and had just gotten way out of hand in the end.

Ichigo didn't want to put on a facade and pretend that she was doing fine if it were the girls or Keiichiro and she sure as hell didn't have enough energy today to keep her guilty conscience in check if Masaya was to come calling. Luckily though he wasn't supposed to be visiting today as he had explained that he had a tournament to compete in but promised to visit tomorrow.

How awful it was to be thankful for a day of not being with your supposed loved one. _I'm a terrible person._

Clearly her visitor today didn't understand that if there was no answer you were supposed to come back later or not at all. They instead slowly opened the door and when Ichigo turned her head to the side and glanced back sideways, she saw him standing there looking at her expectantly. She sighed deeply and turned away from him to the neighbourhood again.

"I'm not in the mood for visitors right now, Shirogane-san," she grumbled.

"I want to apologise," he stated ignoring her attempt at getting him to leave. She slowly stood and turned to face him fully and glared back at him with her arms crossed. It was the first time he had seen her since they had rescued her from the battle scene. He could now see all of the green and blue splotches that had flared up since and he winced.

"What for?" she asked already knowing the answer.

He hesitated still surprised at how beaten up she looked, even after more than a week, "For cornering you and calling you out in front of everyone. I embarrassed you and accused you of things that I didn't have any proof of. I apologise."

"I see," she paused then quickly responded, "I don't forgive you, now leave."

He frowned and crossed his arms as well, "That's not fair. You know that I'm not just imagining it. You clearly know more than you're letting on."

"What is the point of your apology if you're just gonna go back on it and accuse me again?" Ichigo exclaimed baffled and slightly annoyed.

"The apology was for embarrassing you in front of the others," Ryou corrected her. He then continued, "What else do you know? You must tell me."

"I don't have to tell you anything," Ichigo replied in a fierce whisper and there was a tense silent moment between them.

Ryou then smiled at the ground dropping his arms to his side. He took two steps to the left and closed the door completely now before he leant against it as if to trap her in her own room. He looked up again and that smile looked nothing like a friendly gesture. It was cold, "I knew that you were hiding something."

Ichigo glared at him threw her arms about angrily, "Just get out! I will not have you come here and accuse me of lying to my own team in my own home when I've had the worst few weeks of my whole life! Can't I get a freaking break? Do you have a heart somewhere in that cold body of yours? Its your fault I'm in the position in the first place, remember? You made me this way! Without asking might I add!"

Ryou's smile dropped and he actually averted this eyes in guilt. She was right after all and he didn't take pride in what he had done and what the girls had to suffer through because he had chosen them. But it was difficult when there were so few compatible with the red data animal DNA.

"Look, I'm sorry," he began closing his eyes shut, he then opened them and looked at her with a firm look of determination, "But if you know something that could help in defeating the aliens - one little thing-"

"I don't!" she snapped looking furious.

"One little thing!" he repeated and continued, "Then you need to tell me!"

"I. Don't." she responded emphasising each word to make it clear, "Anything else?" Ryou frowned at her. Ichigo turned away from him and sat back down by her balcony wall, "Then I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

Just when she thought he was still stood there waiting for her to turn around she heard her bedroom door click first open and then shut a second later. The redhead let out a shaky breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand swatting away a stray tear.

 _I'm in too deep._ She inwardly groaned and wished away all of her troubles but of course it wouldn't be so easy. _I'm in way too deep._

"I need some fresh air," she sighed, rising from her seat.

* * *

With some difficulty lifting her still aching muscles, Ichigo had changed from pyjamas in to something more appropriate for the outside world. Not brave enough yet to wear her skirts again - the bruises were literally everywhere and instead of fading with time seemed to get worse - she had settled on black leggings and a pair of jean shorts. She was wearing trainers instead of flats today because they were more comfortable on her feet, more padded. She also wore a yellow t-shirt and a pink zip-up hoodie over the top of that as well to cover her purple arms. Before heading out she put on her mother's large sunglasses, left her hair down and wrapped a thin scarf around her neck. She didn't care that it was hot out, she was trying to hide all of the bruises and in this outfit (although it was a bit odd) you could only see the surrounding area of the black eye on her left side and the green colour crawling up her face from under her chin on the right.

It was good enough.

Ichigo quietly crept down the stairs, trying to move a little more quickly than she was really able to. Her parents didn't even want her out of bed much less out of the house right now but she was going insane being caged up like a songbird and she needed out! Even if only for five minutes!

She got to the bottom of the stairway and as quickly yet silently as possible she clicked the front door open and edged her way out. She pushed it over but didn't close it because she knew it would make enough noise shutting to alert her mother that either someone was at the door or closing the door - either way, they'd be there in a heart beat and she would be back in her room again in no time at all.

Once the girl had waddled out of her front garden and around the street corner, out of sight from the house, she relaxed a little and began on her way to a place where she felt more peaceful because it was more quiet and less lively than the town.

Normally the journey would be a fifteen minute walk but with her injuries it took her half an hour to get to the quiet park with the dead cherry blossom trees. Most of them had been uprooted and replanted but not all of them yet and she chose to sit under one of them. She leant against the bark and closed her eyes thinking about one of the fights with Kish so long ago.

She remembered how he had offered her to go with him, to just give up and he would spare her. The mew remembered how he had warned her that she would most likely die if she tried to win but she jumped to save the Earth anyway. She remembered how she had scratched his cheek, landing him with only one hit that fight and that he had just smirked finding it more amusing than painful. That was when he was annoying, weird and, at times, scary. Ah, back when things were black and white, simple.

"How are you still alive?" she heard the voice and it surprised her but she didn't bother moving or getting in to a defensive position, it was just Taruto after all.

"I don't know, Tart," she sighed and opened her eyes. That was when she jolted with fear. Pai was hovering behind him with his arms crossed, looking intrigued yet his face still laced with his usual boredom. The rips she left across his eye now faded pink scars. She slowly - and not as gracefully as she would have liked to - got to her feet and asked in a not so calm voice, "What are you doing here?"

"Relax, we're just looking around," Taruto told her holding up his hands in a surrendering motion to imply innocence. Ichigo's eyes flickered to Pai again and he was looking a Tart with confusion as well. Taruto turned to his oldest brother and scoffed in his face, "You said you hit her point blank, but she's walking around like its just any other Monday afternoon."

Pai rolled his eye, half-heartedly shoved him out of the way and came to stand on the ground in front of Ichigo. Fearfully Ichigo pressed her back against the bark of the tree and he held up his hands to try and show he was not planning any harm. He did not lower his hands until she visibly relaxed a little but she remained cautious.

I mean he had almost killed her days ago! With that exact intention as well!

Finally he brought his hands slowly to her face and carefully took off the glasses showing Tart the black eye that almost consumed the left side of her face. Pai then unwound the scarf from her neck and dropped the items to the floor, Ichigo watching him the whole time with narrowed eyes. Taruto gasped when he saw the way the blue, green and purple colours mixed together underneath her skin like a messy paint palette.

"Checking out your handy work?" Ichigo asked trying to sound more confident than she was as she glared at him.

"Trying to work out how you survived actually," he bluntly explained.

He made for her zipper and she crossed her arms turning sideways alarmed, "Hey!"

He made a face that was not at all impressed and simply stated, "I am not my brother. I am merely examining your condition."

"You can see enough from my face," Ichigo grumbled refusing to take off her hoodie or any other clothing, "Its like that everywhere and yes, it hurts and yes, the bruising isn't just on the outside."

"Mm," Ichigo felt uncomfortable with the scrutiny in which he held her currently.

Taruto looked uncomfortable as well, peering at her from around Pai. Maybe he was upset for her or maybe he was just imagining what it must feel like. Ichigo shifted uneasily from the silent observation of her beaten up face by the culprit himself.

She tried to break the silence with the first thing that came to her mind, "Where is Kish anyway? I haven't seen him around."

Both the alien boys looked at her in confusion for a moment and she blushed averting her eyes. _Damn, that just made it worse!_ Now they were both scanning her expression. She just sighed and said, "I'm just wondering. Its been three weeks and no attacks from any of you."

"Not that you would be able to fight," Pai commented as he gently pulled the neck of her t-shirt sideways toward her right shoulder to view the discoloured skin underneath it, much to Ichigo's annoyance.

"Ow," she grumbled glaring at him. Even if it was gentle she didn't appreciate him invading her personal space. She continued, "I wouldn't. I can barely walk."

"Then why are you out here by yourself?" Tart asked looking confused.

"Bored," she sighed, flinching as Pai lifted the left side of her hair out of the way so he could follow the bruising tails of her eye round, "Parents won't let me out of my room much less anywhere else."

"So...you snuck out?" Tart asked, eyebrows lifted almost off of his face. Ichigo felt like she should feel bad for temporarily running out of her parents over protective hands but she didn't. Not yet anyway. Taruto laughed with a surprised expression on his face, "Ooh! That's bad, Ichigo! Thought you were a goodie-two-shoes!"

The mew's cat features popped out in annoyance and she snapped, "Shut up, runt! I was going insane stuck in that room!"

"Even your cat ears are bruised," Pai muttered more so to himself as he pinched the end of one. Ichigo shrieked in pain and flung her fist out in response. He caught it by her wrist with ease and simply said without emotions, "Apologies."

She didn't respond to his apology of causing pain to her ear and turned back to Taruto. She shook her head and shrugged, "I don't like upsetting them but they wouldn't have let me out and I just needed some fresh air and," she grumbled the next part while glancing at Pai who was now scanning her tail curiously with his eyes, "Some time to be alone."

"Incredible," Pai muttered quietly again.

Ichigo groaned and turned to fully face him so that her tail was hidden behind her. The older cyniclon stared back down at her as she shouted up at him, "Would you stop! I'm not some experiment of yours! I'm just a girl you beat up because you failed to kill me!"

He paused without responding at first then a small smile appeared on his face, "Indeed and yet you're out here as if all is fine. If there were not obvious signs," he gestured to her face, "then everyone would be none the wiser. I'm impressed."

"Thanks but forgive me if I don't appreciate it all that much," Ichigo snapped at him with her arms crossed.

"Kish is sleeping right now," Taruto interrupted, drawing Ichigo's attention instantly which Pai didn't fail to notice.

"Is he okay?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Taruto shrugged and answered simply, "Sure, he's always fine."

Ichigo really wanted to know how the cuts and wounds were healing, unlike her own, but how could she mention it without lifting eyebrows again? I mean, even her question of his whereabouts caused a slight stir in the atmosphere and Pai was _still_ observing her right now.

The mew hesitated wanting to ask but not sure if she should or how she should until Tart asked slowly, glancing sideways at his older sibling, "Do you wanna see him?"

The redhead stared up at Taruto surprised by the offer and knowing that if Pai hadn't been there she would have jumped at the chance - which in itself was a surprise to her. Pai however looked less pleased with the suggestion and frowned at his youngest brother.

Taruto shied away from his sibling's gaze and mumbled gesturing to the mew, "She seems worried about him."

"Yes, she does," Pai agreed, glancing briefly at the girl with a puzzled expression and then turned back to the little sulking alien, "but that does not mean we should invite the enemy in to our home."

"I doubt there's anything she can do to us in the condition she's in," Taruto pointed out - which Ichigo wanted to disagree with even if it was true - and looked at Pai through his top lashes looking shy to even ask, "She's really not a threat at the moment. Where's the problem?"

Pai frowned at both of them individually and blatantly spoke, "I don't know when all of you became so friendly but it will do you no good, I assure you," Tart looked down at the ground as if ashamed - it was something he knew already. Pai focused on Ichigo and let her have the offer, "It's up to you; you're the one who's at risk, not us."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was going to allow her to go with them to their realm and see their brother when she was meant to be a sworn enemy. She then narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "How do I know you won't kill me the moment you teleport us elsewhere?"

Pai rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I made a promise to Kish."

Ichigo scanned his face for any hint of insincerity and Taruto chimed in, "He really did. Kish went mad when he heard about how beaten up you were. Almost attacked Pai."

Pai grumbled looking elsewhere like he wasn't proud of being caught off guard, "He _did_ attack me."

That caught Ichigo's attention as well and she looked back at the little alien surprised. But she didn't question it as Kish had told her many times now that he liked her.

She looked down at the ground thoughtful and then stared up at Pai and nodded, "Okay."

Taruto couldn't help but smile seemingly happy to have more company than he probably would have liked to admit and held out his hand to her. She reached down to grab her mother's sunglasses and scarf and then took his hand tightly in her own.

The trio teleported away from the quiet, almost empty park.

* * *

The empty room was silent as someone approached and rapped on the door lightly. Ichigo's mother asked cheerily through the wood of the door, "Honey, are you awake? I invited Aoyama-san round for dinner since you didn't get to see him today...Ichigo?"

When the non-existent response never came, Sakura turned the handle and poked her head round the door, "Ichigo?"

Her stomach dropped when she found that the room was empty and cold from the balcony doors being left open for however long the room had been vacant.

"SHINTARO!" Sakura yelled in panic to her husband who had returned home not so long ago.

He came sprinting up the stairs and looked around the room confused. He asked, "What?"

Sakura looked at him in anger, annoyed that he was so slow at times, "Our daughter is missing!"

"I told you the door was open when I came home!" he cried as he turned and ran out of the room again dashing back downstairs. He grabbed his jacket and car keys as he yelled before running out of the house, "Call her mobile and if she doesn't answer, call her friends! I'll drive around and see if I can find her."

"Okay," Sakura agreed as she hobbled downstairs already hyperventilating. She dialled Ichigo's number and mumbled to herself in nervous panic, "Please pick up, Ichigo. Please be alright. Please."

* * *

 **Please tell me if there are any BIG mistakes and or any inconsistencies (because it does happen sometimes and I would hate for the fanfic to be ruined after all this time ^_^)**

 **As always, thank you for the continued support and reviews ^_^ I have started a** **Facebook page, if you would like to like it, where I will be posting things about the cosplaying I do, the stories I write on here and art work that I create :) If you're interested find the link on my profile ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** ^_^ Ahaha, I love that you're loving the story so far ^_^ Your reactions are awesome :') I feel like I should buy you a box of tissues with the amount of crying you've been doing in the reviews with this story x'D Apologies! Sending virtual hugs instead. Thanks for always reviewing, buddy ^_~ I really appreciate it!

 **James Birdsong;  
** Thanks James Birdsong. Although you have a guest name I feel like I read it before, and recently, so I'm wondering if you've reviewed on a story of mine before :') Either that or I've read another's reviews and seen your name ^_^ Either way, I've been hit with familiarity ^_^ aha! Thanks for the review, appreciate it! ;D

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!** **  
**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I didn't wanna upload this yet, but I couldn't help myself since I had finished it already. WARNING: You'll either hate this chapter with a passion or love it! I'm hoping for the latter but we'll see. I would really, really, really appreciate reviews for this chapter so I know I haven't basically fucked up...basically :S If you hate it - please tell me - I need to know!**

 **Either way, I quite like the chapter myself *mumbles* not gonna lie.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy~!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 8 ~***

Pai and Taruto had teleported to different locations it seemed. Tart and Ichigo had materialised directly in to Kisshu's room whereas Pai hadn't appeared next to them where he had been before in the park.

Ichigo looked around and found Kisshu's bed with said alien sound asleep laying on his side facing away from them, with the blankets only covering the bottom half of his body. A tinted colour rose on Ichigo's cheeks - although you couldn't tell from the painful rainbow that was her face currently - as she realised he wasn't wearing his usual clothing, in fact he didn't seem to be wearing any clothing from what she could see. _Please have some kind of shorts on! Please have some kind of shorts on!_

She glanced at Taruto as if asking permission and he gestured over to his brother allowing her to pass.

The girl walked over to the bed side and sat down on one of the chair's that was already at his side. She saw that there were faded pink and red scars all over his back. One of them healed but particularly deep and jagged, she lightly brushed her fingertips over it and asked quietly, "These aren't _all_ from the last fight, are they?"

Taruto appeared rather suddenly, sat on the seat beside her leaning in as well and answered shaking his head, "Nope and not all of them from here either but that one is, just not from the last attack."

"It looks awful," Ichigo breathed the words, her eyebrows turning up as her fingers travelled the length of it. It began in the centre of his back and descended in a lightning bolt shape, following his spine below the bed covers.

"It was," Pai's voice was quiet yet harsh and made Ichigo snatch her hand away feeling like a child being caught doing something they shouldn't be.

Tart stood from the chair letting Pai sit down and the little alien instead hovered with crossed legs over the end of the bed. Ichigo glanced sideways and realised that Pai had a bowl in his lap with a cloth submerged in some kind of translucent liquid. Ichigo subconsciously noted that it reminded her of calamine lotion but it didn't have the same strong smell.

The oldest alien brother picked up the cloth and twisted it squeezing out the liquid so that it wasn't completely soaked. He then reached over to Kisshu's shoulder and gently dabbed where the gash was. It was one of the wounds that he had shown her from the last fight.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked curiously, gesturing with a nod of her head.

She didn't think he was going to answer because there was a long pause before he finally explained, "A herbal remedy from our planet. It increases the speed of the healing process and dulls the pain."

"Oh," Ichigo made an 'o' shape with her mouth and watched as he applied it to a few of the scratches on Kish's back.

After another moment the older alien asked glancing at her from the side, "I am aware that there are some forms of human medication suitable to treat your condition. Have you not taken any?"

"I have," she frowned looking down as she fiddled with the edge of the bed covers, "They just don't work for very long...or very well."

"Do you have any allergies?" Pai asked out of the blue.

She looked up at him confused, "No, why?"

He turned and lifted the cloth to her face, "Close your eyes," her frown deepened and he rolled his eyes, "Do you really think I would put something harmful on my brother just to hurt you?"

"No, I'm just confused about you doing the exact opposite of that," Ichigo pointed out glancing at Taruto in confusion. He was looking back with an amused smile on his face, "Why would you help me?"

"I'm not helping you," Pai grumbled, "I am apologising to my family."

"He's helping to heal you so that Kish will know he's actually sorry," Taruto explained making Pai narrow his eyes at him.

"Now close your eyes," he ordered less gently. Ichigo frowned at him a moment longer but then obeyed and shut her eyes.

She felt him dab the cloth over her left eye and leave a cool film-like coating over her bruise. It stung making her hiss and then a second later it went numb taking the pain with it. As Pai began dabbing the cloth to her chin and working his way down her neck, Ichigo twitched her nose and blinked her eyes testing the aches and gasped when she felt nothing.

"Wow, that's amazing," she commented.

"You'll begin to feel it again in twenty-four hours, but it will completely leave your system in thirty-six hours," Pai explained and asked, "Any other pains you'd like to be rid of temporarily?"

Ichigo sighed, she wanted them all gone but she couldn't very well strip and get him to heal every inch of her. She settled for undoing the zip of her hoodie and shimmying it down her arms. Pai was now able to see her black and purple arms while she folded her hoodie in her lap.

He reached out and took her wrist gently in his free hand and began applying the lotion again, while Ichigo cringed at the sickening colour of her own skin.

"I look like 'The Walking Dead'," Ichigo groaned.

"You mean like zombies and vampires?" Taruto asked smirking at the funny idea.

"Zombies yes - not vampires. I mean a show called 'The Walking Dead'," Ichigo corrected him and then shook her free hand waving away the topic. She quietened to the end of her sentence, "Its a tv series about the apocalypse...no one realised that it would actually be aliens that caused it though."

Pai and Taruto exchanged looks before focusing back on Ichigo who was staring down at the older alien's working hands.

There was silence for the time being that Pai blotted the remedy all over both of her arms and, with permission, under the sleeves of her t-shirt on her shoulders.

"Are you comfortable?" Pai asked finally submerging the cloth and wringing it out again in his hands.

"Enough," Ichigo nodded, "Thank you."

He frowned at her then motioned with a finger and ordered like he had before, "Turn around."

"What?" she asked and groaned already turning without waiting for a response this time.

"The mixture'll go to waste if its left, so may as well use it," Taruto explained shrugging. Next moment he was yawning, "Anyway, I'm off. Night, Ichigo. Sleep well, brother."

With that the little alien was gone and Ichigo was left staring at an empty space in the air. She asked confused, "Its not late is it? We've only been here for roughly..."

"An hour," Pai confirmed, "No its not late, but Tart and I have been up all night researching."

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ichigo cried as she felt the back of her shirt being lifted.

She heard him sigh again and he pointed out like he had earlier, "Must I remind you of everything I say? I am not my brother, I am just observing and now healing as well."

"You may not be him, but he's actually in the room now," Ichigo grumbled, letting Pai lift up the back of her top. She continued the conversation as he began dabbing the lotion on her aching spine and back muscles, "What were you researching? More about that monster you cooked up?"

"No," he replied simply but didn't answer her question.

Suddenly there was stirring from Kisshu and Ichigo looked over at him as he seemed to turn on to his back in his sleep. He mumbled something incoherent and then cracked an eye open to find his brother beside him.

"Hey," he croaked and yawned, "Were you going to just let me sleep the day away?"

"You heal faster when you're asleep," Pai pointed out not stopping from his work on Ichigo. Thats when Kisshu shifted so that he was held up on his elbows and noticed Ichigo there.

She smiled in an embarrassed fashion, "Hello."

He blinked and looked at Pai as his brother healed the girl he had previously tried to murder. He then looked back to Ichigo feeling highly confused but smiled all the same and replied, "Hey. This is a...pleasant surprise."

Pai scoffed but made no comment as he lifted the left side of her top higher on her back revealing her bra strap. Ichigo blushed and averted her eyes as she noticed Kish glance openly at her exposed skin.

"You should cover her legs as well," Kish pointed out, "They were blue last time I saw."

"When did you see?" Ichigo yelped in concerned confusion. The last time she had seen him, she had been in bed and her legs hadn't been uncovered by her quilt once. He must have visited her at some point and not said anything. Maybe it was one night while she was asleep.

He only grinned menacingly and Pai groaned, "Please, not while I'm here. I'd rather not indulge in your questionable behaviour."

Kish chuckled and sat up fully, causing the blankets to fall down further and Ichigo held her breath. She let it out with relief when she noticed he was definitely wearing something but still turned away and blushed when she realised it was only small, resembling human boxers.

Ichigo was very aware of the fact that he just got out of the bed as she could see shapes moving in her peripheral vision and heard the shuffling of bed sheets. She kept her gaze forward as she heard a draw open and saw out the corner of her eye him moving on the spot.

She dared to glance in his direction and saw him pulling on his usual shorts and then looking up feeling her gaze on him. He smirked when he realised she was watching him get dressed and she quickly averted her eyes once more. She was worried that he would mention it and embarrass her in front of Pai but he remained quiet.

"Okay, turn around," Pai demanded next.

"I'd rather you didn't do the front," Ichigo mumbled still doing as she was told.

"I'll do it!" Kish cried coming over and jumping on to the bed, belly first.

"Don't do that! You'll split the tear on your stomach again!" Pai scolded him and Kish rolled his eyes as he manoeuvred himself in to a sitting position on the edge of the bed right beside them. Pai redirected his attention again to the human girl in front of him, "I understand where the boundaries are, and if you wish for me to avoid them, I will but I can still treat your stomach area and, as Kish suggested, your legs."

Ichigo felt incredibly awkward letting him do this knowing full well that he didn't really want to he was just apologising to his brother for her hurting her. The mew girl supposed she shouldn't really care about him because of the harm he had caused her but she couldn't help it. The poor silly girl just had too much of a kind heart - which was lately getting her in to too much trouble.

She meekly nodded and let him lift the front of her shirt stopping just below her breasts. She straightened her posture so that she wasn't so lumpy either and it was easier for him to apply the medication. Her cheeks burned and she avoided Kisshu's obvious grinning face.

"So," he began and rocked back and forth for a moment, "What's with the get together?"

"Tart saw her in the park looking dazed," Pai pointed out.

"I was fine actually," Ichigo mumbled.

"He then offered her to visit you," Ichigo's cheeks burned all the more at Pai's blunt confession.

"Really?" Kish asked sounding heavily amused. She could see him grinning wildly in her peripheral vision. He leaned over to her, "And here you are. So you wanted to see me?"

Ichigo didn't answer that question just looked at him without anger or annoyance, without upset or confusion, just a serious calm stare that hit his core more than a simple yes could.

Pai wasn't blind and he didn't miss a heartbeat. He observed the silent exchange between his brother and the girl while he dragged the cloth dully along the side of her stomach. He was silently impressed and intrigued how quickly and easily Ichigo could wipe the smugness off of Kisshu's face without a single word.

"That's done, next," Pai commented as he dabbed her stomach one last time and rolled her top back down.

"Um, you don't have to do anymore," Kish announced as he stood up beside Pai, "I can do the rest."

The older alien looked first up at the eager boy and then at Ichigo who was frowning at Kish. He could vaguely make out the blush beyond the bruises on her face - almost, "That is up to her. We both know what you're like."

"What I'm like?" Kisshu repeated as if he didn't understand the accusation.

The eldest alien paid no attention to him and his sulking and just looked to Ichigo with the question hung in the air. She nodded whilst quietly mumbling for what he had done so far, "Thank you."

He just bowed his head, stood and placed the bowl in Kisshu's hands. "Goodnight," it was a simple goodbye like his simple teleportation departure.

Ichigo looked up as Kisshu set the bowl down on the chair and slowly knelt down in front of her not breaking eye contact once. He brought his hand to the back of the calf of her right leg and pulled it forward, closer to him. Ichigo hissed at the small ache that sent tremors up her leg. Kisshu then began pulling the legging up to be able to reach her skin.

"I would be able to get to you more if you just took these off," Kisshu pointed out finally looking away and grabbing the small flannel out of the bowl.

She scoffed, "I know you would. That's why they're staying on."

Kisshu laughed as he squeezed and wrung out the cloth, "You don't trust me at all, do you?"

"Definitely not when my body's involved," she grumbled, looking away from his gaze.

He grinned but didn't comment making it obvious that he fully understood her reasons and also that he agreed with them.

The next five minutes were silent as Kish massaged the remedy in to her legs and finally she was pain free - well, as much as she could be. When he finished applying the medication to her, he placed the cloth in the bowl and rolled down her leggings again.

"Thank you," she said quietly feeling a little shy.

"No worries, Koneko-chan," he smiled at her in a friendly fashion as he sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for the cloth again.

Ichigo's eyes travelled to the scar on his stomach and then to the coil like scar on his leg. They looked less painful now but still prominent and they had both been stitched since, "How have you been?"

The boy followed her eye line to his leg and wished he had his boots on so he could cover it again. He frowned at it and sighed disappointedly, "I'm fine, but this sodding thing won't close properly. Every little move and it breaks open again and bleeds," he applied the lotion to his stomach wound as he spoke.

"Then you should probably be wearing a bandage," Ichigo muttered, frowning up at him like a disapproving parent.

"I'll have you know, I have been," he laughed softly at her expression and then shrugged adding, "I just fell asleep last night while I was changing it."

The girl watched his expression carefully and then sprang up to her feet - she noted with ease. Surprised by her sudden movement, he looked up while she scanned the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Where are the - ah!" she spotted what she was looking for over on the top of his dresser. She hopped over to it, Kish following her there and back. He gave her a lazy half smile when he saw that she was holding a roll of bandages in her hands.

"Are you going to be my nurse?" he asked with an innocent smile - Ichigo knew better.

Ichigo let out a bark of a laugh and commented, "In your dreams," she sat back down on the chair and placed it beside him, "I was just making sure that when you're done you actually _do_ wrap that injury up because that thing looks awful."

"Look who's talking," he mumbled, smile still on his face.

"Hey!" she punched his arm.

"Christ, Ichigo! Ow!" he cried and winced in pain, "I haven't treated that side yet."

"Oh, sorry!" she apologised covering her mouth with both hands surprised that she hadn't realised.

Without thinking she reached out and touched his hand that was holding the small flannel. He raised a questioning eyebrow at her and she mumbled, "I'll help. Just to say sorry and since you did it for me as well, I guess."

He grinned widely and released his hold on the cloth to her instantly. He sighed blissfully, "Well, I'm not going to argue with that."

Ichigo rolled her eyes but smiled at the fact that she could affect him so easily with little actions and things she said. She motioned for him to lift his leg up higher so he pulled it to his chest and perched it on the edge of the bed, holding it with crossed arms at the ankle. He rested his chin on his knee while she began wiping the cut, trying a mixture of Pai and Kisshu's way of applying the medication.

Kish hissed and Ichigo winced. She whispered more so to herself than anyone, "Damn, Zakuro, what the hell?"

"I don't even think she was aiming for the chimera," Kish grumbled glaring across the room at nothing in particular. He was clearly remembering the scene.

"She can be a bit...fierce," Ichigo confessed honestly shrugging about the truth of her teammate's personality. Zakuro was a great friend and full of so much bright wisdom and advice. Like an older sister. But she could be cold and calculated at times as well.

"A bit?" Kish snorted, "She almost took my leg off! If this cut had been any deeper then _maybe_!"

"Do you know what hurts the most for me?" Ichigo asked. He focused on her again and waited for her to continue while she massaged the cloth around his spiralling scar, "My neck. More so around the right collarbone. I think that's where the lightning attack hit me first," she paused and then smiled up at him in a sorrowful way, "At least I can't feel it at the moment, I guess."

"It won't feel as bad when the pain does come back," he pointed out and reminded her what Pai had said earlier before he woke up, "It makes the cells regenerate faster as well as numbing the pain. So it should feel a little better."

He hissed again as she pressed in to the bottom of the cut unintentionally, "Ah sorry."

"It's fine," he mumbled, shaking his head. He sighed looking down at the bandaging beside him. He picked it up, "I suppose I better put this stuff on now."

He hadn't meant to imply that she do it, the thought to even ask hadn't crossed his mind, but Ichigo slipped the roll out of his hand and began unwinding it herself. He watched with raised eyebrows as she carefully and gently wound the material around his leg several times and then tore it from the rest of the roll. She placed it back on the bed beside him and tied the bandage.

"There," she said finally and sat back against the back of the chair with her hands clasped in her lap.

"Thank you," he said sincerely and they fell in to another silence.

This time it was shorter but much more awkward and tense with nothing to fill their racing imaginations. Ichigo's eyes just bore holes in to Kisshu's leg and he dropped it to the ground to see if he could break her eyeline. She just followed it and he frowned.

"Ichigo," he began but she interrupted.

"I wanted to see how you were - no," she confessed quietly and then squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. She amended herself without looking at him, she was too nervous to, "I wanted...I wanted to see _you_."

Surprised would have been an understatement but the smile pushed through as it always did. He leaned forward and drew her eyes to his with gentle fingers under her chin, "I wanted to see you too."

The girl searched both of his eyes and frowned, "Then why didn't you? You're the one who can fly and teleport every where. I can't."

"I did," he confessed and shrugged, "I just didn't come in or say hello. Just checked on you a couple of times."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked looking disappointed and almost hurt.

He looked apologetic and shook his head, "I don't know, I thought you didn't wanna see me after..."

Ichigo leaned away from his fingers and looked down at her fidgeting hands in her lap, "I was surprised that night...but I didn't think you would just disappear on me forever."

He got down on his knees in front of her making her jump. He promised, "I won't ever disappear on you forever. I'll always come back to you. I'm sorry I didn't check on you properly."

"Kisshu! Get up, you'll open the wound on your leg again!" Ichigo cried with concern as she placed her hands on the sides of his arms trying to guide him upwards. Ichigo stood, drawing him up with her and gasped as she felt his hands come to her waist.

"I'm sorry if I've hurt you...again," he grumbled, looking ashamed of himself.

"Okay," she said not knowing what else to respond with. She pressed a hand against his still bare chest and pushed lightly, "I think you should probably rest up a little."

That made him smile again. It was a small warm smile with nothing rude or smug about it. He wound his arms around her shoulders suddenly and pulled her close to him burying his face in to the crook of her neck. The genuinely friendly hug surprised her and she wasn't sure what brought it on but returned the gesture a second or two later.

"You okay?" she asked uncertainly, feeling him shiver as her arms settled around him.

"You're here," he replied in answer and the mew felt her cheeks heat up from the cute comment.

She then felt his lips touch her throat and she held her breath as it sent a chill down her spine. The girl bit her lip and subconsciously leaned in to him before she could stop herself. Ichigo tensed and inwardly cringed imagining the grin that he probably had on his face right now.

But instead he whispered sounding disappointed, "I'm sorry."

There was a pause where Ichigo didn't know what to say or do. She felt conflicted again. Part of her mind screamed at her to push him away! That this embrace was more than friendly. But the other part of her mind urged her to comfort him. It told her to hold on tighter and tell him that it would all be okay. Told her to reciprocate. _This is all so messed up._

In the end Ichigo pulled away from him and took his face in her hands. He searched her eyes looking confused and expectant, "Kish..." she trailed off. She shook her head at him and he frowned not understanding what she meant. She found her words again and confessed as she pulled her hands down in front of her chest, "I don't know what I want anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asked sounding almost scared.

His hands found her waist again and she withdrew a sharp breath, squeezing her eyes shut. He froze, scared that he had hurt her. She continued quietly, "I used think that all I wanted was to find the perfect boy, fall in love, get a nice job," she looked up at him with a sad sort of smile on her face as she went on, "Get married, have kids and just be happy..." the smile faded and the corners of her eyes glistened, "And then you showed up."

His heart broke a little and he had to a take breath before he could respond, "I'm sorry that I've ruined that for you."

She nodded, wiping her eyes with the palms of her hands. She inhaled deeply and looked up at him again, "I used to think that if I did all of that...then I would be happy...always happy," she bit her lip and shook her head again, "But I'm not."

Kish went to speak but stopped himself. He frowned, let go of her hips and fell into a sitting position with a soft _puff_ on the bed. The alien boy just shook his head and shrugged, "Ichigo, I don't understand what you're trying to tell me. If its that I've ruined your life so far then I'm sorry. Really, I am."

The girl took three steps and sat down next to him. His golden eyes watched her the entire time, watching her every movement with confusion and caution. The redhead stared at the wall ahead of them but ghosted her hand over his leg to take hold of his own. The young cyniclon frowned even more but let her take his hand.

After a short pause Ichigo resumed her complicated explanation, "You and Pai and Tart arrived and set my world spinning. Like I had no idea what the hell I was doing anymore," she let out a soft laugh but squeezed his fingers like she need reassurance. He squeezed lightly back, "Then - after a while - I started to get the hang of things again. I started dating the guy I had liked for years and he even stayed when he found out I was a mew," Kish, of course, didn't like anything to do with Masaya but he stayed quiet, without even a cringe at the mention of boy's name. He intently listened, "I finally knew how to fight. I knew - I thought I knew - what you aliens could do. I was finally comfortable again. With a few adjustments, I could fix my plan."

"Okay?" Kisshu said slowly.

But Ichigo wasn't finished, just finding her words. She looked at him and he felt zapped, frozen in place like he couldn't even blink, "And then my life was flipped on its side again. I watched you as a child...you were only an evil person trying to kill my friends and family," she let out a shaky breath and if he didn't feel so captivated by her gaze, he would have responded. Instead Ichigo continued, lifting her free hand to his cheek, "But then all of a sudden you were actually someone trying to _save_ _your_ friends and family. Ever since I realised that...everything is complicated."

"I'm sorry," Kisshu whispered. It was all he could think to say.

"I like that we're friends," Ichigo told him and then added, "But its causing me so much confusion. I've lied to the people I care about for you. Did you know that?"

He knew a little but not to the extend that she seemed to be stating. He shook his head in response and lifted his free hand to her cheek as well. Kish wiped away a stray tear with his thumb, "Ichigo, what are you trying to-"

"The thing is..." she looked down, took a breath and locked eyes with him again, "I...I think I liked it."

Kisshu searched her eyes, trying desperately to understand what the girl was talking about. He was so confused and he didn't want to cause her anymore turmoil than she was already, clearly, feeling but he just didn't get it. He leaned closer to her and asked, "Liked what?"

"Kisshu," she spoke and leaned forward as well, making the distance between them so small that their foreheads touched. The alien boy was stunned at her being so bold when she knew what he was usually like. He was even more stunned when she spoke again however, "Kiss me."

The cyniclon wanted to ask why but, hell, he was not giving her anytime to reconsider her decision! The boy pressed his lips to hers almost desperately and for the first time ever he felt her push back.

Ichigo's arms wound up around his neck, her hands snaking up and her fingers crawling in to his hair as she leaned back pulling him with her. The alien boy followed her form until she was lying on her back with him hovering over her, the kiss remaining unbroken.

The boy had his hands either side of her head, fingers splayed out, holding most of his weight off of the girl's small frame, but still lying somewhat against her. His elbows nearly buckled when he felt her legs come up and fasten around his waist.

He growled into the kiss and Ichigo actually moaned. It was quiet and not more than a second of sound but it happened and he heard it. The noise set his senses on fire and he just wanted to touch her. He wanted to make her do it again, to make her whine in pleasure.

"Ichigo," he breathed in between the kiss which had become more than fierce. She replied with a lazy 'Mm?' and he couldn't help but smile, "Hold on to me."

Ichigo's arms fastened around his neck and her legs tightened their grip on his waist but her lips didn't leave his. The boy manoeuvred them up and round so that he was sat up against the headboard of his bed and Ichigo was on his lap. His hands were free to roam now and their first destination was one arm around her waist pulling her tightly against him and the other in her long loose red mess of hair.

When his fingers gripped a few locks gently, Ichigo gasped and he took this chance to deepen the kiss. Ichigo's own fingers were back in his hair again, softly pulling his head back to an angle where she could easily dominate the kiss. But Kisshu wasn't having any of that and he broke their lips apart instead going straight to her neck.

Ichigo threw her head back gasping as his mouth pressed against the soft skin just beneath her chin.

It was all going so well until his teeth sank in and Ichigo winced, "Ow! Kish!"

She hit his shoulder, causing the boy to sit back against the headboard and cupped her hand over her neck. He looked up at her innocently, wondering why she had stopped him.

They both stared at each other now, seemingly freed of that lustful trance that they were in...and they laughed.

"I guess I got carried away," he scratched the back of his head gingerly.

"You're telling me," Ichigo moved her hand and asked, "Am I bleeding?"

"No, you're fine," he smiled at the girl and wound his arms around her waist, more gently now, "I think I just put too much pressure on the wound. The lotion can only get so far. The aches underneath will still push through sometimes. Sorry."

Ichigo placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her forehead against his again, "Don't worry about it," she sighed, "I don't wanna go home."

Kish brought his hands up to hold her face between them. He kissed her again, slowly and more sweet this time. He then pulled away, "Then don't."

Ichigo smiled at him with a hint of sorrow, "You know I can't stay here."

The alien boy threw his head back against the headboard and sighed deeply looking up at the stars on his ceiling, "You can, but you won't," Ichigo frowned at him and he smiled back, "It's okay. I know you have things to do, I just wish that you could stay here for a while longer."

"Me too," Ichigo confessed nodding, "But its like you said, I have things to do. Important things. Jesus! Am I a bad person?"

Kisshu frowned at her and shook his head, "You're the most wonderful person I know, humans and cyniclons alike."

She smiled but shook her head disagreeing with him, "I shouldn't have done things like this. I don't regret it, but I should have handled things in a another way."

Kisshu didn't say anything; he knew she was thinking about _him_ and he understood why she felt guilty but Ichigo - his Ichigo - was not a bad person. She had only made a bad decision and she was going to make it right when she got back home.

Much to both of their disappointment and reluctance, they disentangled themselves from the other and got up to teleport in to Ichigo's room. They shared a final kiss goodbye which was just as sweet and slow as the second kiss they shared that day and he disappeared with the promise that he would be back tomorrow.

Ichigo sighed wishing she was still in his arms, finally having realised that she was _more_ than inclined to be friends with him than she had first realised. The mew now realised that she had, somewhere in the few weeks that they had become closer, fallen for him. It wasn't love - no that took a lot longer to develop - but it was something she couldn't deny and something that had gotten in the way of feelings for her boyfriend. It was something that she couldn't ignore. Something exciting and enticing, more alive than any relationship she held with anyone. Something she want to grab hold of with both hands and not let go.

But before she could solidify anything she needed to make right the wrong she had committed and speak to the poor ignorant school boy that she had adored for longer than she could remember.

Ichigo reached over to her mobile to try calling him and froze as she read the screen. _Oh no._

* * *

 **Please let me know about any BIG mistakes and/or any inconsistencies (because it does happen sometimes and I would hate for the fanfic to be ruined after all this time ^_^)**

 **Thank you for the reviews and support! I love everyone's reactions and help - its wonderful! ^_^ I'll be away from computers most of this week but I shall keep people posted via my** **Facebook page via my phone while I'm gone (if I am able to take my mobile with me that is). If you're interested at all the link for the page is on my profile ^_~**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Continue, I cannot wait to read your response to this chapter :') I am literally dying to know what you think here, haha ^_^ I am also screaming but internally x'D haha Hope you enjoyed this reading as much as the other chapters so far, buddy ^_~ Much love to you!

 **SophieMist;  
** Hey, no worries on only reviewing once so far - that's literally fine by me ;) Not a problem ^_^ I'm so glad that you're enjoying the story so far and I just hope that this chapter was just as good for you as well. Thank you so much ^_^ I really appreciate it!

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally a Saturday update...and it was when everyone hated the cliffhanger! ^^" sorry for the suspension hanging, guys, like I said was away from technology for while...and then I got distracted a little bit when actually writing this again :') whoops! At least its not late, eh ;D**

 **Facebook page - MindTheHazard  
[Forgive my shameless advertising]**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 9 ~***

 _Oh no..._

Just the number of missed calls alone was enough to make Ichigo completely forget her initial reason for picking up the mobile. The twilight outside her window told her that it was evening, very nearly night, and...what was that ominous flashing?

The redhead cautiously walked over to her front window and peered out. She stopped, her movements becoming rigid and her posture tense, as she spotted the police cruiser parked on the curb outside her house. Two police officers were stood by the back of the cruiser talking to Zakuro and Mint and another officer was stood by her garden gate talking to her father, who was also on the phone, and Keiichiro. If Keiichiro and the girls were here then that meant...

Ichigo forced herself to take slow deep breaths as she slowly crept to her ajar bedroom door and poked her head out. Thank goodness no one was on the landing, but she heard voices in the hallway downstairs and her mother's crying.

"You don't realise how strong Ichigo really is," she heard Ryou say to her mother.

She frowned. He shouldn't be here, not when their trust was currently on shaky ground. She understood that he was right to distrust her - with all the things she had kept to herself - but it still hurt knowing that he didn't believe her. Now he was here, in her house with her mother talking her up and...it just felt wrong. Ichigo didn't want him to defend her or compliment her in anyway when she was still so angry with him. She didn't want him to defend her when he had been right the whole time.

The ever-present guilt stirred but it bubbled just a little higher when she heard the next voice and she had to grip her doorframe to stop from stumbling, "Mrs Momomiya, Shirogane-san is right. Ichigo is such an amazing person. I'm sure she's fine."

"Aoyama-san, she could barely move," she heard her mother hiccup mid-sentence and had to stop herself from running to her aid and comforting her.

"Ichigo's a fighter," she heard Lettuce agree.

"Yeah, you should see her do gymnastics in school! It's like she a totally different person while she sleeps in every other class," Ichigo internally groaned hearing that even Moe and Miwa were here as well.

"Moe!" Miwa scolded her friend.

"I-I mean that she's really energetic and doesn't give up! Not that she's snoozing during class, pfft! Not our Ichigo!" Moe amended sounding a little flustered. Ichigo rolled her eyes as she heard Miwa sigh at the same time.

"The point is that Ichigo is most likely fine wherever she is. Nothing can hold her down," Miwa told her mother calmly.

Hearing her mother hiccup again was like a stab to the heart and she retreated back in to her room.

Ichigo walked past her front window avoiding the lights of the cruiser and went to her balcony at the side of the house. She quickly peered out and when she saw no one was there, she slid the door aside as quietly as she could manage and collapsed on the wall, letting her arms hang over the sides.

She sighed feeling like she had no where to run. She was cornered. There was no way she could play this off. Regardless of what Ryou had said in the past, she would _have_ to tell her parents and she would have to explain herself to the other mews. She had to confess to Masaya and she would have anyway but now she couldn't make the blow any softer. She would have to tell the entire truth and crush his heart.

"I'm such a idiot," she grumbled to herself as a stray tear slid down the side of her face.

"You sure are," Ichigo gasped and spun round, eyes wide, to find Ryou stood in the doorway, "How long have you been back?"

Ichigo opened her mouth to speak but stopped. She sighed and decided that it definitely was unavoidable now. The time for truth has arrived. She sighed and confessed honestly, "Ten minutes? Not long."

"You realise that you can't just walk down as if nothing's happened," he pointed out gesturing to the door, "The police will want statements and explanations if you have any."

The mew would have glared but she wasn't keeping up the charade anymore and just nodded, "I know."

Ryou could see how defeated she looked and softened his gaze. He walked over to her and placed his hands on the tops of her arms and craned his neck so that their eyes were level with each other, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up in to his eyes and shook her heard, her face crumpling as a sob escaped her, "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I honestly thought it was for the best."

Her blonde boss frowned, realising what she meant, and although he was disappointed in his first in command he still enveloped her in a hug and held her together while she cried.

He spoke in to her hair as he rubbed her back in a reassuring way, "We can sort that out later, right now we need to deal with the police. I have an idea."

* * *

Ryou jogged down the stairs with Ichigo's mobile in hand and passed it to Sakura who sniffled as she took it from him.

"You took your time na no da," Pudding pointed out bluntly.

"Have you seen the state of her room?" Ryou commented and then looked to the redheaded mother, "It explains why she hasn't been answering. It's been in her room on silent the whole time. I couldn't find anything that may have pointed where she went though."

Sakura's bottom lip quivered and as Shintaro walked in to the house she threw herself in to his arms and buried her face in to his chest.

Ryou continued looking away like everyone else did, "That being said, I stand by my earlier words, Ichigo is a strong young woman. You would be surprised. You should be proud."

"We are," Shintaro spoke without looking away from his crying wife.

"Sir?" a police officer from outside had stepped in to the house. Everyone turned to face him expectantly, "Mew Ichigo is here. She has news of your daughter and wishes to speak with you."

Lettuce and Pudding exchanged confused gazes and looked to their boss in question and he gave them a subtle nod. Sakura however heard 'news of your daughter' and practically pushed her way out of the house regardless of who and what she was shoving out the way. Shintaro followed close behind and everyone filed out behind them.

On the sidewalk, Ichigo was stood by an officer and Zakuro, transformed.

"Mew Ichigo! Is she okay? Is my Ichigo okay?" Sakura asked as she stumbled closer and closer.

As they came face to face Sakura's sharp intake of breath was all Ichigo needed to understand that her mother recognised her. I mean if the close up of her facial features hadn't been enough then her identical bruises were a definite give away to anyone who had seen them. Luckily Moe and Miwa had stayed near the house, watching from afar and couldn't see the resemblance from there - hopefully.

"Ichigo is safe, Mrs Momomiya," Ichigo told her mother hoping that Sakura would play along. That was when her father was at his wife's side and caught sight of his daughter as well. She smiled up at him brightly and greeted him, "Mr Momomiya."

"Where-where is she?" Sakura asked with a frown, trying to understand how to ask that question. Shintaro looked so confused and it made Ichigo want to giggle despite the situation.

"She's safe back at the Tokyo Mew Mew headquarters," Ichigo told them and then turned to the police officer standing just to the right of her father, "We'll be handling the case as it is within our jurisdiction."

"Uh, I'm not sure Tokyo Mew Mew has the authority to decide that, ma-am," the officer commented in uncertainty.

"In any case this is not a court worthy situation," Ichigo shrugged, and the officer blinked in surprise, "She was not kidnapped and she did not run away. She simply decided to visit a friend and forgot to mention where she was going. Lots of kids do this on a daily basis."

"We would still like to speak with her. Mrs Momomiya told us that she -" the officer was interrupted by the mew who spoke with complete authority making her parents completely dumbfounded.

"That she has been in contact with the aliens. Yes, she told us," Ichigo then giggled at the dumbstruck officer and explained with a kind smile that still showed that she clearly held the-upper-hand here, "As a citizen of Earth who has also had close contact with the aliens, I think that the other mews and I would be best to speak with the girl. We know them, we can help her best."

The officer looked torn but nodded all the same, accepting defeat on the matter.

"She's definitely okay? Nothing happened?" Sakura asked, drawing her attention again. Ichigo saw that her mother was giving her a stern look and she smiled back.

"She's perfectly safe, in fact her friend helped her a little-whoa!" Ichigo stumbled back a little from her mother throwing her arms around her neck. She laughed and hugged her back.

"Thank you!" Sakura cried happily and then whispered in to the side of her face, "You promise me you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Mum," Ichigo whispered back.

Shintaro joined the hug, putting an arm around them both and leaned down to the other side of Ichigo's head and whispered, "You have a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

Ichigo couldn't hold that one back and chuckled loudly at her father's response. He pulled away and smiled, happy that she was alright. Then Sakura jumped back and cried, "Oh, I'm so sorry. You're bruises, are you okay?"

Ichigo shrugged and waved an arm, "I'm fine! Nothing can keep Mew Ichigo down!"

She peered over to the little crowd in her front garden and saw Ryou and Lettuce looking not at all as happy as she may have liked. Moe and Miwa were texting on their phones and when they saw her look over they gasped and waved excitedly. Probably excited to have a world hero ten feet away, Ichigo waved back awkwardly. She glanced around her parents to see Keiichiro, Zakuro and Mint. Keiichiro smiled, Zakuro nodded and Mint looked relieved - well at least someone was happy to see her safe and sound. Where was Pudding?

Then there was a hand on her shoulder and when she turned to face Masaya her heart plummeted.

He spoke quietly with a gentle smile on his face, "I'm glad you're okay."

"I need to speak with you," she bluntly put and without a hint of emotion to show it was serious.

His smile wavered but he nodded and commented lightly, "I'll keep Moe and Miwa back for now. They're all over Facebook with this at the moment, on the verge of asking for autographs, so you may wanna -"

"Mew Ichigo, na no da!" Ichigo turned to the street and saw Mew Pudding bounding towards her. The monkey girl leapt and tackled her to the ground, "We have to go. The boss is calling for you."

Ichigo glanced over to Ryou and he gave her the smallest - almost non-existent - of nods and she looked back to Pudding, "Got it!"

The scrambled to their feet and smiled to everyone, "Have a nice day everyone, na no da!"

"For the Earth's future..." Ichigo began and Pudding joined it before they ran off, "We'll be of service! Nya~!"

Everyone watched as the two mews ran away at full speed.

* * *

When Ichigo and Pudding had run a few streets on the way to the Cafe Mew Mew they slowed to a light jog, passed through an alley shortcut and emerged the other side back to normal. They continued on to the cafe at a leisurely stroll while they conversed.

"How are your bruises, Ichigo onee-chan?" Pudding asked politely, bringing her arms up to cross behind her head as they walked.

"A little better," Ichigo shrugged, looking down at herself and deciding to zip up her hoodie in an attempt to hide the bruising on her neck as much as possible - she had left her scarf in her room along with her mother's glasses, "Its only temporary though. It'll hurt again by the end of tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to that."

"Ichigo?" the older mew looked to the younger mew and saw that she had a concerned expression across her face. Pudding continued looking down at the pavement as she spoke, "Were you with the aliens?"

Ichigo didn't respond at first. She also looked forward and down at the sidewalk. She sighed. _It's time for the truth_ , "Yes."

Pudding just nodded and a moment later also asked, "With Kisshu?"

They looked at one another and Ichigo nodded, "Yeah."

"Was..." Pudding dropped her arms and fidgeted with her hands in front of herself, "Um, was Taru-Taru there?"

Ichigo let the corners of her mouth raise a millimetre and replied, "Yeah, he asked me how I was still alive."

Pudding gasped and looked up at Ichigo, "That's rude, na no da! I'll have to scold him next time I see him! I hope he wasn't too mean to onee-chan!"

Ichigo chuckled softly and shook her head, "Of course not. He's not like that really."

Pudding just stared up Ichigo for a moment in silent bewilderment and Ichigo realised a moment later and sighed, "I'm sorry. I've not been completely honest with everyone."

"We know," Pudding shrugged facing ahead again. Ichigo frowned at her youngest ally and before she could ask Pudding added, "We've just been hoping that Shirogane-san was wrong."

A short silence followed filled with Pudding feeling a lot disappointed in her leader and Ichigo feeling a lot of shame.

Just then Pudding stopped abruptly and turned to face Ichigo grabbing her arm to stop her as well. Ichigo looked slightly afraid of the annoyed looking little girl, the corners of her eyes were glistening.

"Did you lie selfishly or did you lie to protect us?" the little girl asked bluntly.

The redhead searched the monkey girl's eyes unable to quickly respond. In the end she settled with the only answer she could, "In all honesty, both. But I wasn't only protecting us...I was protecting them as well. I'm sorry."

Pudding frowned at the ground and clenched her fists at her sides. She took a deep breath, held it for two seconds and then spoke, "I've alway believed in you, Ichigo onee-chan, and you've never let Pudding down. I will put my trust in you again and believe that you did what you thought was best - even if it was also a little selfish."

"Pudding," Ichigo felt overwhelmed by the little girl's love for her.

Pudding looked up in to Ichigo's eyes and the anger was gone replaced only by sadness and disappointment, "But please don't ever lie to Pudding and the others again. We're a team. We have to trust each other...with everything, na no da."

Ichigo nodded instantly and felt tears prick the corners of her own eyes, "I promise. No more lies."

The youngest mew forced her lips in to a straight line and nodded trying to look strong and able. It didn't last as she hiccuped and threw herself in to Ichigo's arms, hugging her older sister. Ichigo clung on to the monkey girl as well both with tears in their eyes. Its was an apology and acceptance hug and the relief that flooded Ichigo's heart almost hurt. If only everyone would be as easy to apologise to. Ichigo knew better.

They continued on their way to cafe as soon as they calmed down and when they arrived Ryou was already there waiting outside for them.

Pudding and Ichigo turned the corner on to the walkway for the cafe and instantly caught sight of their boss leaning against the wall beside the open door. He and Ichigo locked eyes immediately and he did not smile - in fact, his whole aura was cold. Without a word he silently pushed off of the wall and walked inside. Both girls knew this was a wordless order to follow him and they did so.

Ichigo filed inside behind Pudding and jumped when the door closed and locked behind her. She turned to see Zakuro bolt the doors and fall in step with her. She gave her an experimental half smile and watched as Zakuro gave nothing away verbally or in her face, only placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. That was good enough for her and she relaxed a little knowing two of the mews at least were already accepting of her.

As they made their way in to the staff quarters, Ichigo realised that Ryou was taking them down in to the basement and she began to feel slightly claustrophobic, like a caged bird.

At the bottom of the stairwell Mint was holding the doorway and she was glaring at the ground. Ichigo felt worry bubble up inside of her stomach worried that Mint was angry with her after all. As they passed her Mint refused to meet anyone's eyes but as Ichigo passed she glimpsed up and in a split second sent a shiver down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo froze in place as Mint closed the door behind them and Zakuro moved around her joining Ryou by the computers.

"Ichigo, I think its time you told us all what it is you've been hiding this whole time," Ryou began rather coldly, with his arms crossed, leaning against the computer desk behind him, "Maybe you should start with what you _really_ learned on that mission before your behaviour changed."

The mew leader had heard what the man had said but she was too busy trying to decipher the look that Mint had just sent her. In that split second that their eyes had met, Ichigo saw that there was not anger but frustration in her eyes and, for a fraction of a second, Mint looked desperate before she hid it again. It was a warning...but of what?

"Ichigo," the redhead jolted away form the soft voice that came from Lettuce who had suddenly crept up on her left. She was frowning at her, "You need to tell us."

Mint walked around Ichigo from the door to where the others were standing and Ichigo could see Pudding frowning at the blue mew in confusion as well - so she wasn't the only one who had noticed. Mint stopped beside Zakuro and turned to face Ichigo as well.

Mint glared at the floor again, Zakuro looked apologetically at the blue mew who didn't see the expression, Ryou narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms towards Ichigo, Pudding was peering round to try and understand Mint's current discomfort and Lettuce was frowning beside Ichigo.

Not everyone was here, "Where's Akasaka-san?"

Ryou sighed, frustrated that she wasn't answering their questions but answered hers nonetheless, "He's with your parents and Aoyama-san. They'll be here soon."

"Soon? Are you sure?" Ichigo replied, she was stalling as she felt uneasy. Her eyes were darting around trying to find anything suspicious or harmful in the room but finding nothing out of the ordinary, "I mean the doors are bolted from the inside. They can't get in as long as we're down here."

"Ichigo," he grumbled but she continued on nervously.

"Maybe we should take this discussion upstairs incase they knock and we don't hear them," she saw out the corner of her eye Lettuce's frown deepen and look to Ryou for help or any ideas, "I mean, sure Akasaka-san would probably call but really there's no signal down here. Only the pendents can reach underground and only this far anyway. But you need the computers or the laptops to be able to contact them and I think all the equipment needed is down here so they have no way of reaching us."

"Ichigo," he growled in warning but she ignored it again.

"Really I think it would be for the best if we moved this upstairs so that if they needed to call us they would be able to. Otherwise they may think that we're ignoring them and they would be stuck waiting in the cold. I mean, what if it rains? That's just mean -"

"Shut up!" Lettuce snapped beside her making everyone in the room surprised - even Ryou who was moments away from the exact same sentiment. Ichigo looked at her in stunned, nervous silence. Lettuce averted her eyes ashamed at her rudeness and quickly explained herself, "Please, Ichigo, I'm sorry but you're not listening."

Ryou didn't wait for Ichigo to agree or make any reply just repeated his question from before, "What else did you learn on the night of the distraction mission, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was still staring at Lettuce wide-eyed who was now looking back up at her with upturned eyebrows and the same frown, "Um...I, um, I learnt the language like I told you," she finally turned round to her boss and looked defeated, "But I may know the language a little better than I explained. I don't need any time to translate it. Its like I'm reading Japanese - I know it better than Japanese."

"Then the attack?" Zakuro asked her eyebrows knitting together in puzzlement.

Ichigo looked down at her shoes ashamed, "Kish told me the day before I told you."

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Lettuce asked her voice full of accusation and hurt.

Ryou asked a different question, "That was the night you got spotted together, wasn't it?" Ichigo nodded but didn't lift her gaze. Ryou sighed deeply, clearly showing how disappointed in her he was and demanded, "Okay, spill. What else?"

"I saw...um...I watched..." Ichigo felt incredibly uncomfortable discussing personal information that was not hers to tell. It felt like she was betraying a friend. _But you already betrayed your friends by not telling them in the first place_ , a cold voice reminded her in the back of her mind. She grimaced as she confessed, "I watched family videos. Of the aliens. The ones we fight all the time."

There was a brief three seconds as everyone let that statement sink in. Each person visualised their own version of what she may have seen. Until Pudding broke the silence and asked the next question, "You mean like...when you're grandparents film your birthday party or something?"

Ichigo nodded, "Pretty much. Shirogane-san they..." she opened her mouth to continue and lost her words again. She shook her head and then took a few steps towards him, "They're so human."

"Ichigo, no!" Mint cried.

But it was too late. As soon as Ichigo had reached the midway point of the room, lasers shot up from the ground to the ceiling in a circle around her. The lasers crossed each other in angles to lock her in. The cage was wide enough for her to lay down...if she folded her legs in.

The redhead's eyes looked from the bottom of one of the lasers and then followed it up to the ceiling. She then looked through the bars to stare wide-eyed at her boss who had just completely and utterly betrayed her beyond anything she had done. Her eyes clouded slowly with tears.

"I...why?" Ichigo stuttered in complete disbelief that he had actually done this to her.

"Its for the best, Ichigo," he told her not meeting her eyes now, "It is to keep you safe, believe it or not, and to keep you from causing any trouble incase you've been sabotaged."

"But...but the tests," Ichigo pointed out and reached her hands out only to snatch it back from the zap of lasers, "Ah!"

"They all came back clear, yes," Ryou agreed but then he shrugged, "But this is alien technology we're talking about and we're not sure of what you haven't told us yet. Hell, we're not even sure if what you _have_ told us is all true either. The point is, we can't trust you at the moment...but we can protect you. I spoke to your parents briefly after they found out-"

"What?!" Ichigo's eyebrows fell inwards in anger and confusion.

"-Your mother was very much against this plan but your father understood the precautions needed to ensure your safety-" Ryou continued explaining while Ichigo shook her head as tears fell silently down her cheeks.

"They agreed to this?" she breathed, in utter dubiety.

He just continued on as if she hadn't said anything, "- you'll be able to speak to them when they arrive with Keiichiro in roughly half an hour. Aoyama-san also mentioned that you had expressed the need to speak with him before we came here, so he'll be visiting too," Ryou came up to the bars and watched as Ichigo's eyes were flickering around frantically as her mind was trying to process everything going on right now, "I promise, we will free you as soon as everything is sorted. As soon as we can assure your safety and assure your trust and reliability."

Ichigo's eyes slowed and gradually made their way to fix on his eyes. He saw that they were ablaze with fury and betrayal.

With all the ferocity she could muster she spat at him, "Fuck. You."

"Girls, upstairs," Ryou ordered and they all obeyed, Pudding and Mint looking the most disturbed by what had just taken place. As the girls filed out, Ryou finished up with a simple plan for the day, "When they arrive I will bring your parents down, then your boyfriend, then I will bring you food and then you will sleep until we start the tests again tomorrow."

"If I refuse?" Ichigo growled at him.

"Then you're gonna be in this cage for a while," Ryou stated without any hesitation.

"I hate you," Ichigo hissed at him. She didn't know when they had appeared but she knew that her cat ears were pressed flat against her skull right now and her tail was puffed out to the max in rage.

He just frowned at her for a moment longer and then walked around the cage to the door and left without another word.

Ichigo's breathing became ragged from anger and she let out the most heart-wrenching, feral, savage scream she could manage and collapsed to her knees with a sob.

 _Kish...help me._

* * *

 **You guys are such amazing, beautiful sweethearts! Thank you for all the reviews and support! It just makes me so excited when I get an email to say I have a new review! Also to all of you who have yet to review, I am just as grateful for the favourites and follows! Thank you, buds!**

 **If anyone is ever eager for the news of the next chapters I post updates and progress via my** **Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. If you're interested at all maybe give it a cheeky like? Haha, just keep being wonderful, you guys.**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Oh dear god, I hope you've not pulled out your hair! I would hate to be the reason for you to become bald (unless you like your new style then...*puts shades on and poses in a cool fashion* you're welcome x'D).  
Anyway, I don't think paper would taste very nice, even with an enjoyable story printed on it :') haha, I guess, just don't forget your five-a-day? - and with that sentence I have given the worst advice ever.

 **Hope you all liked this chapter and you're not sitting here like 'Urgh! Where be the Kisshu and the Taru-Taru, brah?' (though thats generally more my kind of internal reaction). NO WORRIES! Shit is gonna go DOOOOOWN! Well, not really, kind of...maybe. You can read it and make your own assumptions when I upload it ^_^ just gonna have to wait a lil' bit...just a lil' bit...hopefully lil' bit...I'll start writing now...**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter was such (is still such) a pain to write and I'll probably have to correct a lot of it still because of misspellings and whatnot. Literally point it all out to me in a review. I'm real sorry if this chapter isn't as exciting/poorly written compared to the previous chapters so far I just had trouble actually getting in to it this time. Hopefully its not too bad but let me know if its really awful.**

 **Also apologies its later than promised, like I said, I had trouble actually writing the damn thing this time, then I was ill again on top of that (still am, again) and I've also been busy lately as well.**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 10 ~***

When Ryou finally reappeared with Mr and Mrs Momomiya, Ichigo refused to speak or meet anyone's eyes, she just sat cross legged on the floor facing her head the other way. It broke Sakura's heart and resulted in Shintaro getting angry. Why couldn't she see that they were only trying to protect her? But then why could they not understand that she had been protecting them in secret for almost two years now?

In the end, after twenty minutes of painful crying and shouting, her parents left upset and angry and Ichigo felt exhausted. It was tiresome wanting to comfort her mother when she was still so upset with their final decision to lock her up. It was also a great deal of effort to reframe from screaming back at her father to defend herself but she remained silent and unrelenting.

Next to visit was Masaya and - dear god - this was not the way she wanted this discussion to go. At first she thought about giving him the same treatment but quickly discarded the idea since he was not involved in her imprisonment. Plus it was the last thing he needed before she ripped his heart out.

He walked in with Ryou and sat down on one of the two chairs left by her parents beside her cell.

"Ichigo, I'm so sorry this has happened to you," he began, but Ichigo did not respond until Ryou had left the room. He continued, thinking that she didn't know what to say or that she just didn't care to speak, "I offered to look after you instead of you being here but they think that it would be best to monitor you for a while."

As soon as the basement door clicked shut Ichigo sighed, her shoulders deflating and she looked up at her poor ignorant boyfriend in an already apologetic way.

"Really, Ichigo, I wish I could get you out of here," he reiterated thinking that her expression was a sign that she didn't believe him.

"Aoyama-kun," Ichigo began and paused looking for the right way to start...was there ever a right way to break someone's heart? "This isn't the way I wanted this to happen, definitely not like this. I'm probably being filmed right now."

"Shirogane-san told me there was surveillance in here so most likely," Masaya nodded, confirming her suspicion.

Ichigo groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers, "Brilliant, we have an audience for this."

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" he asked beginning to wonder what she was leading up to.

She looked back at him and bit the inside of her cheek in self punishment upon seeing the concerned expression on his face. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a breath and then opened them again and began, "Aoyama-kun, I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen. I've loved you for so long-"

"-Whoa...please tell me you're not..." he trailed off narrowing his eyes at her. She didn't say anything just looked back at him in that same apologetic way. His eyes widened and his eyebrows arched upwards. His eyes trailed away from her as it hit him, he knew what she was getting at.

Slowly he shook his head and looked back at her with hurt and confusion on his face, "Why?"

Ichigo sighed and averted her eyes away from his face. The pain was too much for her to witness and she answered with a small shake of her head, "I honestly don't know how it happened but I think...I might..." she just stopped for a moment biting her lip in contemplation. A moment later she confessed still not looking at him, "I kissed someone else."

He spoke slowly, "You're breaking up with me because you kissed someone else?" Ichigo looked up at him, it was her time to be confused. When he saw her expression he let out a short weak laugh and smiled sadly at her, "Ichigo, you don't have to do that. Of course, I'm not happy, honestly I'm little upset but...I know we're stronger than this. We can get past it."

"A-Aoyama-kun, I don't think -" she stammered but he continued on.

"You had a weak moment, I get it. I can forgive you," Ichigo frowned and shook her head but he seemed to not be listening right now, "You fight aliens all the time to protect the Earth, that's a hard job - it must be so stressful. You're bound to slip up at times. I understand that and because I love you, I can forgive you."

"Aoyama, please!" he stopped, pursing his lips at the urgency in her voice. He was looking down at the floor clearly uncomfortable with the situation. She moved to sit on her knees instead and tried to dip her head so that he would look at her but he didn't, "I'm so sorry that I'm doing this to you...and I'm even more sorry that it has to be like this...its not fair to you and I apologise. You can hate me, I deserve it, but we can't be together anymore. I don't..." Ichigo closed her eyes unable to believe she was about to say this aloud and took a deep breath, "I don't feel the same way anymore."

When she looked up again he was looking back at her now and his expression was like a stab to the heart. He looked like a small child whose life had just been turned upside down.

Ichigo added trying to get him to say something or do something - anything but continue looking at her in the way he was, "I still love you - I always will - I just don't feel the same anymore...I think I'm falling for someone else."

"The person you kissed," it wasn't a question more like a statement but Ichigo nodded to confirm it anyway. His eyes dropped again and flickered around in thought...they had begun to glisten in the corners as well. His lips curled back slightly and she could see he was biting his tongue.

Masaya took a breath and his shoulders inflated in strength - he was beginning to build a wall. He looked at her with narrowed eyes, masking the pain excellently if not for the water slowly collecting in the corners of his eyes, "Do I know them?"

Ichigo suddenly felt very uncomfortable and started to fidget, "Not exactly."

His face morphed in to a horrified expression and he shook his head rising from the chair, "No. Please tell me that's not true!" He gripped the back of the chair with his hand, his head hanging low...then all of a sudden flung the chair away where it crashed in to one of the desks, rattling everything on top of it and Ichigo herself. He yelled at her, "The aliens? Are you serious?"

The girl felt scared of his reaction, it was a lot more violent of him the she was used to. _What the-?_

"How could you?" the boy screamed.

"How _could_ I?" Ichigo asked, extremely confused. She scrambled to her feet, "So you don't care that I kissed someone, but you care that its with an alien?"

"Ichigo, I thought that it may have been a meaningly action and while it still may be meaningless to you - or apparently not anymore since you think you're falling for them - I know that one of those aliens has some _interest_ in you!" he yelled back as he paced slightly in front of her cell.

If they weren't lasers, Ichigo would have gripped the bars to her prison. The redhead frowned at her almost ex, "Look, I'm sorry. I am. I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean to lock lips with the guy who stalks you and won't leave you alone?" the mew flinched at his harsh words as he raged coming face to face with her, only the lasers separating them, "The guys who I've protected you from more than once?"

There was a pause and the girl's frown deepened as she pointed out, "You've never protected me from him."

"You're so dense, Ichigo," he sighed shaking his head.

"Excuse me?" she snapped not liking his rude tone even if she deserved it right now.

"There's something wrong with you," he murmured to himself and then nodded thinking that it made more sense. He turned to her with a slightly more softened expression, "Ichigo, it's okay. Everything will be fine. Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san are going to help you."

"What?" the mew asked incredulously - seriously, what was with the major mood swing here? "Aoyama-kun, you're confusing me. What are you talking about?"

"You've been compromised," he stated bluntly like it was obvious and Ichigo groaned as he explained, "Well, think about it. This series of odd behaviour has all stemmed from you going there and seeing all those things you told me about. Maybe while you weren't looking they implanted something or maybe I'm wrong and they did something after - or even before! I just know that you're different! You're not you!"

"You're right, I am different but they didn't do anything to me!" Ichigo cried defensively, "I'm still _me_ , I can still make my own decisions! The only thing they _have_ done in the past few weeks is teach me and show me kindness, which - by the way - would be nice from the people who I'm _apparently_ loved by."

"See, you just don't realise but we'll help you, Ichigo," he promised her and it scared her how much he seemed to believe in the conclusion that he had come to on his own - well maybe with a bit of help from her horrible blonde boss, "I'll forget everything you've said because I know its not you. I love you, Ichigo."

"Aoyama-kun, this is ridiculous!" Ichigo shrieked, losing control of the situation quickly. She didn't even hear the basement door open behind her as she began to scream at him, "You're wrong! Nothing's happened to me! I'm fine! I'm normal! I'm still Ichigo!"

Ryou appeared beside Masaya and he looked disturbed but she didn't give a damn about that blonde bastard right now. She reached her hands out without thinking as Ryou began to guide Masaya away and zapped her whole forearms.

Masaya spoke as he left, "Don't worry, Ichigo, we'll save you."

"I don't need saving!" the mew freaked. She just wished she had more space to run around in and something in here she could throw or take her anger out on. Why didn't he believe her?

She glared at him as the door shut behind them, separating her from the world again.

Everyday that passed since, Ichigo grew more and more angry and refused to do as she was asked. The only time she was allowed out was with Mint twice a day and that was only because Ryou couldn't follow her in to the bathroom without getting more abuse hurled at him than usual.

Mint was the only one, other than Pudding, that Ichigo trusted at the moment since everyone else clearly knew about the plan and did nothing to stop it. At least Mint was in obvious discontent with the idea and had tried to warn her as best she could. It was obvious that Pudding had no knowledge of what was to happen and Ichigo was sure that if she _had_ known, then something would have slipped out as another kind of warning.

Her parents didn't visit because Ryou wouldn't let them in - she was apparently too hostile for visitation. That being said he allowed Masaya in. Maybe it was because they were in equal understanding and agreement with her situation. Either way he visited her every other day and every other day she ignored and snubbed him.

This was torture and hell and she cried at night, when no one was in the room. She didn't care that they might see her on the CCTV, she just cared about not showing weak emotions in person. Being in someone's presence was different to watching it on a screen. She would remain strong and defiant to their faces.

They were wrong to do this to her.

* * *

"Kish, you need to calm down," Taruto warned sheepishly as his brother aggressively raided through all of the possessions in Ichigo's room, "I'm sure she's fine."

"Then where is she?" Kisshu snapped turning to look at the little alien. When he just stared back at him, he shook his head and turned back to going through her stuff, "There has to be some kind of clue as to where she's gone. She wouldn't just up and leave without telling me - not after...urgh! Where is she!?"

Taruto sat cross legged in mid-air watching his panicked brother hurriedly going through things without any order or consideration for whether the items were fragile or not. He frowned unable to stop him but not willing to help, it was just a fruitless mission. There was clearly nothing in here pointing to where Ichigo was and he knew that but he also knew that Kisshu was desperate to find her.

That was when he noticed the door swayed slightly and glanced in that direction. He caught another pair of eyes looking back at him. As soon as he saw them, he heard a gasp which alerted Kish as well. The eyes suddenly moved away from the door and Kisshu growled lowly before teleporting out of the room. Taruto followed his teleportation signature and found Kish in the hallway with a woman with red hair pressed up against the wall of the household staircase with one of his sais to her neck.

"Kish!" Taruto scolded, "That's Ichigo's mother!"

Kisshu searched the woman's eyes and saw the resemblance. He released the sai in to the other dimension again but did not release his hold on her. She looked terrified. He asked slowly, "Where is Ichigo?"

Sakura gulped before she answered suddenly finding her mouth very dry, "She's...she's safe."

"Safe where?" Kish asked, "Because she didn't say a word to me and I've been looking for her for a few days now and I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"She's safe from you," Sakura said with a quiver in her voice.

"She's safer with me," Kisshu hissed.

"Kisshu, I don't think Ichigo would want you to threaten her mother," Taruto pointed out and Kish pushed himself away from the older woman realising that his little brother was probably right. Tart flew towards Sakura but kept a few feet between them so as not to scare her further, "Lady, we just wanna know Ichigo's okay. She's our-err Kisshu's friend."

Kish just crossed his arms and glared at the woman from behind Tart, annoyed that the woman wouldn't just spill already. Sakura looked between them both and slowly replied, "She's in the safest place she can be. I can't tell you anymore."

Kish rolled his eyes before he teleported away, "She's at the cafe! Figures!"

Sakura gasped and reached out to try and catch him before he vanished, slipping through her fingertips, "No!"

The woman lost balance and would have fallen if not for Taruto teleporting beside her and steadying her. As soon as she straightened up again he let go of her and flew a few feet away again.

"He's not going to hurt her, I promise," Tart told the older woman. There was an awkward pause for Tart, while Sakura panicked to herself and stared at the ground in disbelief and anguish. After a moment he thought aloud, "You know, you look exactly like Ichigo. Just a little older."

Sakura turned her head towards him and stared at him with confusion at the situation. Tart suddenly felt very awkward and quickly excused himself, "I'll let you be alone."

* * *

When the little alien teleported to the cafe he saw Kisshu was waiting for him in a near by tree with his arms crossed, looking rather annoyed. He teleported instantly beside him.

"So do you know where she is?" Taruto asked.

"I've been here not even a minute longer than you," Kish stated looking at Tart with narrowed eyes. Taruto rolled his own at his brother as he continued, "All I've concluded so far is that she's not in their main room. She must be in one of the back rooms and I need another pair of eyes to make sure we get in and out without being seen."

"Okay, so where should we teleport because I haven't been here enough to know the rest of the building?" Taruto asked already pumped for the 'find Ichigo' mission.

"We're not teleporting anywhere," Kisshu bluntly answered and then flew out from behind the tree to behind the cafe, at speed, with the quiet order, "Follow me."

They came to the back door which was already open and Kisshu peaked round the doorframe to check if the coast was clear.

"We're walking through the door?" Taruto asked in question.

Kisshu slapped his arm and hissed quietly, "Shut up!"

"Ow," Tart mumbled, rubbing his arm and frowned.

Kish looked back in to the doorway and quietly explained, "Yes, we're going through the door. We don't know where they'll be otherwise. If we were to just teleport in to a room and the mews were there we would be found out immediately and it would make finding Ichigo a lot harder...c'mon."

They quietly flew in to the building and followed the room in to another which they realised was the kitchen. They had flown in and had to quickly backpedal as someone was in there.

Luckily the man was facing away from them and too busy concentrating on the stove in front of him. Aliens watched from their perch, peering round the corner. Just then the door to the half doors flapped open and one of the mews walked in. Kisshu frowned as he saw the purple enter with the blue one. The boys snatched the heads back round the side of the door and listened.

"The orders for table five?" the Zakuro asked.

"Ah, yes! Just over here," they heard the brunet male reply and then the clinking of plates and footsteps across the room, "One key lime pie and vanilla sundae."

They heard the doors open and close again and then there was a pause before the brunet asked in a soft tone, "Any orders Mint?"

The blue new ignored the question and asked, "How long until Ichigo can go home?"

Kish peered round the door frame slowly and saw the mew stood beside the brunet chef. She was fiddling with the hem of her apron while he gave her an apologetic look. He sighed and replied, "This is difficult for all of us, Mint -" Mint scoffed and grumbled, "Yeah, cause serving cake and smiles is a great coping mechanism."

"-We just want to make sure that Ichigo is completely healthy and normal. We want to ensure that the aliens haven't done anything to her," he promised and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Mint looked up at him sadly and he gave her a hopeful smile, "Just trust me, okay? I for one am sure Ichigo is fine. If she would just cooperate with Ryou, it would be all be finished within two days."

"Ichigo won't listen to Shirogane-san," Mint pointed out and shook her head for emphasis, "Not anymore."

"Maybe you could talk to her?" Keiichiro suggested.

"I'd rather not," Mint admitted and turned her head, luckily in the opposite direction to Kish who quickly slipped back from the doorway again.

An audible sigh was heard and then the chef ended with a simple, "Why don't you go and take a break for now. Cool off! We're not too busy at the moment."

Once again Kish peered round the edge of the doorway and watched as the mew sighed deeply and walked to a door against the left side of the room. She walked through and it shut behind her.

Kisshu pulled back and whispered to his brother, "Okay now we teleport. Follow me but don't say a word!"

"Why?" Tart asked quietly.

Kish rolled his eyes at the child. _Seriously, why was Taruto selected for this mission again?_

"Just be quiet," he hissed and the next moment he was gone.

Taruto followed and appeared behind Kisshu who was crouched in a ready stance with the unknowing mew walking just a few feet in front of them. They watched her walk down the corridor and walk in to the last door on the left beside the stairs leading up to the second floor of the building.

When the door clicked shut Kish waved his hand and in a hushed tone murmured, "C'mon."

Taruto whispered as they flew silently down the hallway, keeping their ears open for any one approaching their position, "I thought we were looking for Ichigo, not following the blue mew."

"Really, how did you pass the initiative test back home?" Kisshu asked rolling his eyes. Taruto frowned as he explained, "The bird mentioned Ichigo. Asked when she can go home. They're keeping her here and, by the sounds of it, she's not happy about it."

"The bird?" Tart asked as they reached the open door and went in.

"No, but even she doesn't sound happy about it," Kisshu shrugged as they entered a stairwell but instead of leading up like the stairs on the other side of the door, these descended.

The steps clattered each time the mew took one, just a few feet ahead of them, the sound echoing the whole stairwell. Luckily enough for their flying abilities, eh? Otherwise this sneaking about would be a whole lot more difficult.

Kish and Tart reached the bottom and peered round the corner to watch the mew enter a final door and close it behind her...but not before the older alien boy caught a glimpse of inside.

He growled lowly and Taruto flew higher off the ground to be ready to fight or flee, "What is it?"

"Those bastards!"Kisshu spat, "And we're the animals!"

"What did you see?" his little brother asked again more clearly.

Kish didn't answer just teleported causing Taruto to once again follow him and reappear next to the cage in which Ichigo was curled up on the floor on her side, her hair fallen over her face.

"Oh my god," Taruto breathed and Mint gasped turning to see the aliens behind her.

Kisshu glared at Mint and silently summoned one of his sais, the blue mew's expression quickly changed to one of determination and she dug out her pendant from her pocket and held up at the ready.

"Why would you lock up one of your own?" Taruto asked frowning at Mint.

"Believe me, its not my idea," she answered frowning back at him. She looked back to Kish and pointed out, "You should get out of here before they see you on the surveillance upstairs. I won't say anything...Ichigo doesn't need anymore reason for him not to listen to her."

The older alien glanced around and found two cameras on either side of the room. Without hesitation he threw his sai at the left one smashing it to pieces, then quick as a flash summoned his other sai and threw it to the right one.

Mint visibly deflated and dropped her battle stance as soon as the shards of metal and glass splintered around. She pocketed her pendant again and sighed, causing the boys some confusion as she turned back to Ichigo who was still on the floor, "They'll still come once they realise the picture and sound is gone."

"I'm not leaving without her," Kisshu stated.

Mint half turned her face to him and said with a small sad smile, "I'm not the one stopping you."

After a pause Tart asked, "You want us to take her?"

Mint turned back to Ichigo and answered simply, "I don't want her in a cage."

"Then why don't you open it and let her out?" Kish challenged.

Mint rolled her eyes and turned to him looking rather annoyed that he would think her that stupid, "You think if I knew the codes to deactivate the lasers she would still be here? I don't know the passwords and if I let her escape while I'm on watch, during the short amount of times she's allowed out, I'll be in there with her!" Mint paused and took a breath to calm down again, "He's already upset with me because I tried to warn her. The only reason he doesn't stop me from seeing her altogether is that if he did, Ichigo would be impossible to cooperate with. She doesn't talk to him or any of them anymore. Only me and Pudding when she comes down here to visit her."

There was stirring behind Mint and they all turned to Ichigo, all anger and annoyances evaporating as they all watched the girl slowly lift her head. She rolled her face round and brushed the hair out of her face. Then she opened her groggy eyes and when she caught sight of him she gasped and her voice came out hoarse, "Kisshu?"

"Ichigo, I came to rescue you," he explained.

The smile that appeared on her face as she woke up and realised he was here. She scrambled to her feet excitedly and came to the bars too quickly and accidentally touched them. They zapped her fingertips but she ignored the pain as she rambled on, "You came! You're here! I knew you would! Taruto! Kisshu! Tart! Kish! You have no idea how happy I am to see you both! Oh my god! Mint, he came!"

"Ichigo, there's still the problem of getting you out," Mint pointed out, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

"No problem, I'll just-" Taruto started with a smile on his face.

He teleported before the girls could both scream out, "Taruto no!"

He appeared beside Ichigo in the cell and looked confused at the blue mew who had yelled and was now groaned loudly and kicking the ground angrily, "What?"

"Try teleporting _out_ ," the blue mew pointed out and when Tart did he found he couldn't and he frowned. Then a look of horror crossed his face and Mint nodded with crossed arms, "Exactly. You can't. The trap is alien proof. The only way out is to shut off the lasers."

"So how do we do that?" Kish asked Mint coming right up beside her.

She turned to look at him and shrugged, "I don't have all the answers! I've been trying to hack the codes myself but I'm not exactly a computer genius so its hard! If we had one of those hacking programmes maybe it would be easier."

"Maybe I could get Pai to do it," Kisshu muttered in thought.

"By the time you get back _they'll_ be on us and you and Pai will be caught as well," Mint pointed out as if Kisshu's plan was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

The alien boy rolled his eyes and asked in annoyance, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any other ideas!"

"What about your little robot?" Tart offered.

"You mean Masha?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he once hacked our systems to send you guys an SOS message," Taruto recalled and it dawned in the girls eyes as they remembered and looked to each other to see if the other understood, "Maybe he could try."

"Where is the little fluff ball anyway?" Kish asked with a hand on his hip, "Haven't seen the thing in a while."

"Shirogane-san was meant to be repairing and upgrading him since he got hit in one of your attacks," Mint explained and turned back to Ichigo again to see if she maybe knew, "We haven't seen him in a while ourselves."

"I miss Masha," Ichigo sighed sadly.

"So you don't know where he is?" Taruto asked sounding defeated already.

Mint shook her head sorrowfully and then perked up suddenly, "But I bet I know who does," she headed to the door, "Kisshu, follow me. Ichigo, we'll be back!"

"Promise," Kish reiterated as he followed behind the blue mew.

Mint wanted to save her friend and she was sure as hell going to do it. She wasn't as keen on the aliens but if Ichigo trusted them, she trusted Ichigo.

* * *

 **As per usual, thank all of you lovelies for the reviews and support! It means a lot :)**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my** **Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Continue-chan, you literally hit the nail on the head in your last review! x'D I read it and was like 'Damn! SHE KNOWS!' :') Tried to think of another way around it but in the end stuck to the plan. Yes, you were right one of the aliens is now stuck in the cage as well :') But not Kisshu - Taruto! ^_^ Also I hope you didn't break too many things in your house :')

 **Shawley44  
** Thank you so much, friend, I really appreciate it! Its so lovely of you to say and I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far. I hope this chapter is also good (though I personally feel its not - just because it was a pain to write), either way I hope you and everyone else still continue to enjoy the story as it grows and goes on ^_^ Thanks for reviewing, Shawley, it means a lot ^_^

 **This chapter was meant to be longer and much more action packed - instead I've broken it in to two chapters - 10 _and_ 11 - because it was just getting too tedious and it was already late, so apologies x x**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! The chapter is so late because I went on holiday, I have been ill and I also got a new job, so busy-busy-sniffle-sniffle-busy. I throw many many apologies your way. I love you all for being so patient.**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 11 ~***

Call it fate, the moment Mint exited the basement stairwell the exact person she wanted to see walked out of the staff room. Lettuce looked over to her and smiled. She looked tired, exhausted even. She must have just finished her break and was heading back to the main room. Though she didn't look like she should be serving right now, she looked almost ill.

"Maybe you should ask Akasaka-san if you can go home," Mint suggested to her wary friend without bothering to greet her first.

Lettuce shook her head and replied, "No, I'm okay. Shirogane-san needs my help later so I can't just leave him."

"Lettuce, this is every day now. You come in to work early and leave late not stopping for more than a few minutes," Mint frowned, "And what do you get in return?"

"What?" Lettuce asked surprised by the question, the smile wavering.

"Well, if you're helping him all the time, what is he doing for you?" Mint asked folding her arms over her chest.

Lettuce blushed deeply and averted her gaze, "Um, he-err...he does things for me."

"And those are?" Mint asked with an upraised eyebrow.

Lettuce frowned at the blue mew and barked, "It's none of your business! Now I think we should both get back to work!"

Mint was surprised by Lettuce snapping at her but she couldn't let her slip away so quickly; not when she hadn't gotten to ask about Masha yet.

"Lettuce, I'm sorry," she apologised grasping her friends wrist before she could walk away.

Lettuce sighed, turning back to Mint, and nodded, "Me too. I'm just tired, but I can't leave," Mint nodded letting go of the green mew. Lettuce asked before Mint could begin the subtle questioning, "How's Ichigo?"

Ah! The perfect way to ask without being too suspicious presented itself to the blue mew and she quickly replied in her normal sarcastic manner, "Oh, Ichigo's upset as usual - I mean we did lock her in a cage like an animal. She's beginning to lesson her communication with me even. I think she gets lonely when Pudding and I aren't around."

"Well, I doubt that," Lettuce commented frowning at the basement door, "We all visit her."

"Lettuce, you're not stupid. You know she doesn't wanna speak to anyone else at the moment," Mint pointed out.

Lettuce looked back at her and looked like she was about to cry. She defended herself, "I just did what I thought was best!"

Mint just sighed and continued on with her point, "I think right now, Ichigo needs people uninvolved with the situation. I was thinking maybe Masha. You work closely with Shirogane-san, right? Do you know where he is?"

Lettuce blushed again and after a moment she nodded, "But he's not finished yet."

"What else is there to do? Its been more than three months!" Mint cried.

Lettuce stuttered nervously, "Well, with Ichigo out of action there have been other priorities...in case the aliens attack."

Well that didn't sound slightly ominous and suspicious... "Meaning?" Mint asked with narrowed eyes.

Lettuce fidget uncomfortably on the spot and replied, "Err, well, Ichigo's attack is the strongest and i-if another Ulmera Anima is created again we'll need to have an attack that powerful. We only won last time because the Blue Knight was there to aid us."

Mint paused to think about it and then asked again, "Meaning?"

The green mew closed her eyes and sighed deeply admitting defeat and confessed upfront, "Shirogane-san is creating new weapons for each of us - barring Ichigo - so that we are not hindered by her absence."

"So he's making her, in effect, not so useful anymore. Pretty much stripping her of her leadership and, if he wants to, her involvement in the mew project altogether," Mint pointed out bluntly summarising and Lettuce frowned at the accusation, "The only thing he can't take away is her tail."

"Mint -" Lettuce began but Mint cut her off.

"No, you know what? I'll find and reboot Masha myself!" she turned to the staff room, "You're just gonna stand by and do nothing while Shirogane-san keeps stealing the things that mean the most to Ichigo away from her."

The green mew caught her shoulder and looked about to cry again. She spoke desperately, her voice wavering, "I feel awful about what we're doing to Ichigo - I hate it! But I don't know what else to do! He told me she was acting strange and I had realised that myself so when he reiterated it I believed him. I still do but I also think Ichigo doesn't realise herself. She tried to break up with Aoyama-san - she's always adored him! Why would she do that?"

"I think Ichigo's fine and Shirogane-san is paranoid," Mint stated with a cold expression, "As for her relationship, people change. It has nothing to do with you or anyone, except the two of them. Now, if you'll excuse me."

The bird mew shrugged Lettuce's hand off of her shoulder but she grabbed her wrist instead, "Mint, wait. I -"

The ballerina snatched her hand away from her taller girl spitefully and snapped at her, "Don't you have work to get back to?"

Lettuce looked stunned and hurt by the cold, harsh response of her friend and her lip trembled as a tear slid down her cheek. When Mint's expression didn't fold, Lettuce averted her gaze and looked away shamefully. She cradled her right hand in the other, as if it was injured from Mint snatching her own hand back. The green mew and walked hurriedly towards the door that lead to the kitchen and main room.

That was when Mint finally let her face fall. She felt guilt but she knew she wasn't in the wrong here. She watched as Lettuce paused by the door. She didn't turn around completely but moved her face to the side and quickly told her before disappearing in to the next room, "Masha is upstairs in the room next to Shirogane-san's room. He's in a safe...5 9 2. I didn't tell you."

Mint said nothing just stared at the closed door for a moment and then jumped at the sudden voice voice beside her, "That was the code, right? 5 9 2? For the safe?"

She looked up at the alien and nodded, "I would imagine so."

"Then let's go," he urged her and flew towards the stairs. Mint followed closely behind him.

They crept silently down the hallway of the second floor and Kish turned his face without stopping to ask quietly, "Which door?"

She pointed down to the furthest door in the hallway and Kisshu instantly sped past all others, flying straight in front of it. He turned the handle and found that it was locked. He just shrugged and teleported, vanishing from sight.

Mint watched the alien disappear and frowned. She stopped outside the door with a huff and knocked twice as quiet, but loud enough for him to hear, as possible. His head suddenly appeared through a ripple over the door's wooden surface.

She looked at him with an unimpressed expression as he smiled at her and asked playfully, "Yes?"

The smile was too difficult for her to suppress although she still answered shaking her head, "This isn't the time for joking around."

"I suppose you're right," he replied his head disappearing back through the ripple and his hand emerging instead, in offering.

Mint hesitated but sighed, eating up her anxieties, and grabbed hold. She was pulled through the tear in space and appeared in the room beside the alien. As soon as she was on her feet beside him he let go and began looking around hurriedly.

"Though there never is any time for joking around when you're trying to take over another planet," Kisshu continued as he looked around, opening cabinets.

"The safe is over here," Mint pointed out as she walked passed all of the cluttered tables straight to the back of the room which was lined with more cabinets and lockers and...a big black safe.

Kish fell in behind her and watched as she bent closer to inspect the lock. She turned it carefully and mouthed the numbers as she clicked them in. It was a bit fiddly and took a little longer than they really would have liked but it was the right code it seemed. When they were all in place she looked back at Kish and he looked at her. They simultaneously took a deep breath before she pull the door open.

It opened.

"Thank you, Lettuce," Mint exhaled quietly and she reached in and moved irrelevant things out of the way. _What is all this stuff?_ She thought as she pushed it aside. Then she caught a glimpse of pink fur, "Ah!"

She pulled him out and held him up cradled in her palms. Masha was curled up with his big bright eyes closed.

"How do we turn it on?" Kisshu asked leaning down to take a closer look at the little robot.

"Masha?" Mint called tentatively.

She didn't know if it would work at all but it was all she could think; he had always responded to their calls before. Although she had never seen him 'switched off' before.

Mint frowned when the little guy remained motionless, lifeless. She sighed deeply, "I don't know."

"What? It doesn't have a switch or any controls?" the alien asked exasperatedly.

She snapped back, "No! Not that I know of anyway," she turned her little friend around in her hands, "and none that I can see either. Though there are input ports near his ears."

"Are the right cables for that downstairs?" Kish asked already looking around.

"There was a must be," Mint shrugged also looking around, "Everything is down there," her eyes caught sight of some wires and she picked them up and commented, "But just to be on the safe side."

When the blue mew turned ready to leave the room she saw him looking out of the window and frowning. She asked, "What is it?"

"There are a lot of humans outside," the boy commented and Mint hurriedly joined his side to stare out, "You have a lot of customers today."

"No, we don't," Mint said sounding suddenly very worried, "They're just all leaving at the same time."

"When does the cafe close?" Kisshu asked looking to her with cautious eyes.

Mint stared back with a look that confirmed his fears, "Not for another four hours."

His eyes widened and he quickly grabbed hold of her wrists and teleported them down instantly in to the basement.

* * *

"I knew it," Mint locked eyes with Ryou who was standing against one of the computer desks with his arms folded, like the day he had imprisoned Ichigo not so long ago, "I knew it would be you, Mint."

Mint looked to the cage and beside it was Lettuce who was still teary eyed and not looking up from the ground. Pudding and Zakuro were also in the room. Pudding looking up at Taruto who was looking back at her and Zakuro who was stood with a hand on Lettuce's shoulder frowning at the blue mew.

"Let my brother go!" Kish demanded outright, "And Ichigo!"

"I'm sorry," Ryou replied though he really wasn't. He stood up straight and continued, "I can't do that. I care about this world. These people. They're a threat as are you."

"And yet I'm not in a cage," Kisshu remarked summoning his sais getting ready for battle, and all girls in the room lowered their stances preparing - even Ichigo.

"No, not yet," Ryou agreed and glanced at the dragon swords before looking back up to the alien's face, "But you will surrender and step in to the cell."

"You're asking me to just give up?" Kish scoffed at the blonde's audacity.

But he just responded calmly, "I'm not asking."

"Mew Mew Zakuro - metamorphosis!" the purple mew glowed and, once transformed, leapt forward towards Mint and Kish. The pair of them dodged the attack falling separate ways.

"Mew Mew Retasu - metamorphosis!" the green mew joined in and went after Mint while Zakuro summoned her whip and engaged in a fight with Kisshu.

"Lettuce! What are you doing?" Mint cried as the green mew came at her full force.

The girl plowed in to the blue mew with tears still in her eyes. They fell to the ground, Mint's head bouncing back from the impact at which it hit the concrete. The jolt that ran through her caused her grip to loosen and Masha slipped from her fingertips, rolling away. Her vision was cloudy as she groaned and heard a sob escape from Lettuce.

"I don't want to do this but you're not giving me a choice," Lettuce whimpered as she held her friend down.

"Lettuce, this isn't right and you know it!" Mint cried.

"No," Lettuce whimpered shaking her head.

"You just feel like you've gone too far and you can't back out but you can. We still love you, Lettuce, just please help me help Ichigo!" Mint almost begged, as she tried to move but Lettuce screamed in her face.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" the green mew shook Mint frantically.

Meanwhile Ichigo and Tart were watching helpless as Lettuce held Mint down near the computer desks to the right and to the left Zakuro and Ryou attempted to try and zero in on Kisshu.

There was a crack of the wolf's whip and it snapped against the wall just narrowly missing the forest head of hair. Ichigo almost chewed her lip off and turned to Pudding who looked horrified of her two friends fighting each other.

"Pudding," the little girl looked back at her older sister scared, Ichigo went on with her request deciding to comfort her later, "Please. Masha is under the desk next to Mint. Plug him in to the mainframe. He might be able to shut the lasers off."

"Um," the yellow mew began uncertainly. Her concern written all over her face as her eyes roamed around the hectic room.

"Please," Ichigo urged her.

"I don't understand how this has happened," Pudding confessed as she sped over to the desks as quick as possible and scooped Masha up in to her hands. She then quickly found the input cables and plugged him in finishing her sentence, "but I don't like my onee-chan's being locked up and fighting each other."

"No, Pudding," Lettuce yipped.

The finless porpoise moved to stop her, reaching out with her hand only to be pulled back by Mint rolling them over and yelling out, "Masha? Can you hear me?"

There was a pause then all of a sudden the little puff balls wings started fluttering, his eyes slid open and the lights behind them shine brighter than ever, "Masha can hear! Masha can hear!"

The feeling of relief was overwhelming for Mint and Ichigo that they had to take a breath before continuing.

Ichigo began, "Masha, I need you to hack in to the computers and shut up these lasers. I'm locked up!"

"Masha can help! Masha will save Ichigo!" the little robot chirped and suddenly binary codes began scrolling across his eyes.

"No," Lettuce barked struggling and then screamed out in warning, "Shirogane!"

Ryou ducked a punch and, when Zakuro caught Kish by the side of the jaw, he turned with confusion on his face. His eyes went wide when he suddenly saw Masha up and quickly finding the disabling codes.

He ran towards R2000 and just as his hand reached out to grab the little guy Pudding jumped in front of him and spread her arms out to the side. She glowed and suddenly appeared in her mew form. He was so intent on getting the robot disconnected he didn't hear her transformation cry.

She glared up at him defiantly and asked calmly, "Pudding, move. You don't understand what you're doing."

"No," she simply answered.

"You're too young to realise, move!" he tried again more urgently this time.

"I am not too young to understand that this is wrong," Pudding pointed out angrily and then repeated herself, "No."

He frowned deeply at her and suddenly shoved her out of the way. Pudding, as acrobatic as ever, simply bounced right back at him and threw him off balance.

"This is just chaos," Ichigo commented shaking her head.

"You can say that again," Taruto agreed, as he and Ichigo looked out to the madness surrounding them.

To the far right you had Lettuce and Mint, who was now also transformed, struggling to hold one another down and gain the upper hand. Next to them was Ryou trying desperately to get to Masha yet being apprehended by Pudding pulling, pushing, jumping - even dancing - around him. Then finally to the left, and the most active in the room, was the battle between Zakuro and her cracking whip and Kisshu and his charged and deadly dragon sais.

All of a sudden the door to the basement opened and there stood the Blue Knight. Ichigo's eyes widened for she didn't know who's side he would be on. He had always said he would protect her but then he had also been 'for the mews' as well and the leaders were currently anti-Ichigo. Also if he were here for her why had he only just arrived now?

"Have you come to save me?" Ichigo asked uncertainly.

"You are safe where you are," that explained everything. He hadn't come earlier because he was on team anti-Ichigo it seemed. Great...just great.

"Lasers deactivated!" Masha announced as the red bars receded in to the ground and ceiling.

Ichigo and Tart looked to each other surprised and then spread out incase the beams shot out again.

Ichigo yelped when the Blue Knight dove towards her and enveloped the girl in his arms. She struggled but he just held on tighter. Tart grit his teeth and summoned his click-clacks.

"Let her go!" the little alien demanded but the Blue Knight just stared back at him blankly, "Well you asked for it!"

Tart began swinging the balls in the air and was about to let them fly when there was snap and his hand burned worse than he could remember in that moment.

The boy whimpered dropping his weapons and glared at the purple mew who had just sent her whip flying in his direction. She was suddenly jumped by an enraged Kisshu while Taruto held his hand bleeding hand close to his chest.

Ichigo continued to struggling and in the end bent forward and as forcefully as she could snapped her head back, head butting the Blue Knight. He was surprised enough to loosen his grip but he did not falter in step.

It was a good enough for Ichigo to wriggle free and turn to face him, ready to fight.

"Ichigo, you are not well," he told her calmly, "We can help you if you just get back in the cell."

"No!" she cried incredulously, "I will not get back in the cell because I'm not ill! You know what you sound just like..."

Her eyes widened and he nodded, "We'll help you, I promise."

She glared at him and growled, "I don't need your help and if I did, I wouldn't want it anyway!"

The redhead threw punches and kicks in his direction without transforming, as she didn't know where Ryou had stashed away her pendant. Some attacks landed, most he dodged or deflected.

Mint had finally worn out Lettuce by the desks and was standing over the green mew who lay panting and crying on the ground, defeated. The blue mew then ran over to face her onee-sama while Pudding finished off running round Ryou with spare cables and wiring, effectively tying his arms to his sides and knocking him off of his feet.

Pudding and Mint helped Kisshu by jumped Zakuro from the sides and behind and restraining her.

They were winning Ichigo realised with another wave of relief flowing through her - she was almost free. But the Blue Knight had also realised this and since he - now that Ichigo had worked out - was Aoyama, she knew that he would do anything to keep her there; where he thought she was safe.

The Blue Knight's sword hand appeared and when he lifted it, the sword shot out of the end looking intimidating and undefeated. He pointed it to the injured small alien boy in the room who stared back with wide eyes, shocked.

"Mew Purin and Minto stand down, Ichigo and aliens get back in the cell and Masha reactivate the lasers," he demanded calmly and then stared directly at Taruto who felt goosebumps riddle his entire body surface from fear, "Or I will harm this one."

"No!" Pudding cried and looked terribly upset. She immediately let go of Zakuro and took a few steps towards them until the knight's eyes stopped her cold in her steps. He looked wild in the moment and unpredictable not safe and in control like he usually did.

Being held by only one Zakuro tried to free herself but Kisshu closed in and held his hand around her neck to stop her.

The Blue Knight saw this and rolled his eyes, "I wasn't bluffing," he raised his sword and went to swing it.

Before he could bring the edge down however, Ichigo jumped in front of Taruto with her arms spread out, much like Pudding defending Masha before, and screamed at her ex-boyfriend with fury, "Don't you fucking touch him!"

Masaya glared down at her and ordered, "Get out of the way, Ichigo. We're just trying to save you! To save Earth!"

"By killing a child?!" Ichigo yelled.

"I'm not a kid," Taruto grumbled quietly behind her.

She turned her face to the side and commented, "Really?"

"Move!" Masaya demanded taking a step closer.

"No!" she defied him.

"Move!" he repeated lifting his sword in warning.

"No," and all of a sudden the Blue Knight's body was sent flying to the far wall to the side. That voice was Ichigo, that time it was Pai. She looked up at him as he floated just above the ground. She was wide-eyed and shocked. He looked back at her with curiosity in his eyes, "Brother, are you able to depart?"

Taruto didn't answer - maybe out of fear that his voice would break - but he nodded.

"Ichigo, take my hand. You will travel with me," he told her and Ichigo didn't even hesitate. She accepted his hand before he even fully extended it. Pai then turned to Kisshu as he held his hand out to Pudding, "I think it would be best not to leave the other two here seeing as their own treat them so unkindly when they do not comply."

Pudding looked to Tart and only when he nodded did she accept Pai's extended hand. Taruto teleported away followed shortly by Pai with Ichigo and Pudding. Kish glared in to Zakuro's eyes and as quick as a flash, teleported behind Mint and then away again with the blue mew.

Zakuro coughed bent over holding her knees and catching her breath back, Ryou struggle against the cables that were slowly unraveling themselves, Lettuce rolled on to her side and curled up continuing to cry to herself and Masaya returned to his normal self and groaned.

"We'll be back," Kisshu's voice echoed the basement and they knew it was a threat.

* * *

 **Thank you my lovelies for the reviews and support! It means a hell of a lot :)**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my** **Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^ HONESTLY, I put a preview of this chapter on there because it was late ;) So y'know, check it out for future reference ^_~**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Hey, buddy, obviously we talked on the page so that's awesome! You liked the preview and you prompted me to finish this today, so thank you for the support and well done you. I hope that you liked this full version as well. Let me know, can't wait to hear your thoughts as much as everyone ^_^ I hope I haven't let you or the others down still :) *fingers crossed* Much love, Continue-chan! x x

 **KitzDoodle;  
** Unfortunately Kish didn't bash Ryou's brains out but Pudding tied him up with rope-like cables so, I mean, that's close enough, right? ...right? I also wish I was able to read the mind's of authors just to know the bits we're never told (like what happens after the end of the story. The little details are interesting to me too).  
I am all for Puddito (I didn't know this pairing name so thank you for informing me of this). Regardless of the fact I didn't know the ship name, I shipped it - and still do - so freaking hard.  
And I also don't hate Masaya either anymore. I mean I used to but then I grew up and realised there's really nothing wrong with him...and that's what's wrong with him. He's way too perfect, he has to have _some_ flaws. Either way, I don't hate him but he's definitely not a preferable character - I find him boring and non-relatable.  
ANYWAY, THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW, JOY! Much love to you! x x

 **MadameMirage77;  
** Yeah, the trust issues are real - so _real!_ Haha, it will be a little while until she contacts home again though. So she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it - but she'll avoid it at first.  
Ryou isn't beaten up...yet and Masaya is not too badly hurt...yet...but who knows what the future holds (me) ^_^  
Thanks MadameMirage! Much love, buddy x x

 **SO shit went down, the trust issues are REAL, the Mew Mews are broken! What's to come next!? DUN! DUN! DUUUUUN! ...I am so tired, I'm going to bed - GOODNIGHT!**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	12. Chapter 12

**So my cold kind of turned in to some kind of flu and then back again - which is a little off putting and painful when you're trying to go about your daily life but hey-ho! We live on!**

 **I hate that this chapter is so much smaller than the others so far but I wrote this and the story told me it was done. This chapter has no more words to be added. The things that follow are part of a different section. So I am listening to the voice telling me that and completing this chapter as is.**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 12 ~***

The girl was sat on the edge of the platform of the alien's ancient ruins, staring out in to the green abyss. Her back was hunched over and her legs were drawn in, held together by her arms clutching tightly and her chin resting on her knees. Her hair fell passed her shoulders but did not move as the air here was still yet cool and comfortable.

The girl thought about the people in her life and how it had all changed. Everything had changed. Some for the better. Some were not as desired.

After a time, Ichigo felt a presence close behind her, and when she looked over her shoulder, she saw Pai looking out in to the same endless green ocean around them.

"It seems as though that's all there is out there," he said breaking the silence. Ichigo stared out again, noting the softer tone in his voice today. He went on, "Like an infinite sky of green hues and space...but its not. If you were to fly - or rather travel, in your case - far enough, you would come across other structures such as this."

The girl thought that that was an interesting fact, although she couldn't see anything at all from here so there was no way of knowing if that were true or not. She couldn't fly, as he had also pointed out, so how would she be able to find out the truth for herself. Ichigo just slumped further in to herself, resting her chin on her knees again, wondering why he was telling her this.

"Some are in good condition, other's are barely floating. Either way, it looks lonely out here, but they're all around us. Thousands and thousands are all around us. Always," Pai looked down at her expectantly and she felt his gaze although she was looking outward.

She sighed deeply and replied, "I feel like you're trying to tell me something."

"Maybe," he shrugged looking out again also, "What do you think?"

"I think...that either I have terrible friends or that I turn the people I call friends terrible," Ichigo grumbled sullenly. She then sighed again and answered more honestly, "Maybe you're trying to tell me that I although I feel trapped and alone in a sea of trouble, I'll eventually float to land and I'll be alright," she then shrugged and added, "Or maybe you're literally just telling me that this dimension is a lot bigger than I originally thought."

The older alien smiled, finding her sarcasm and sulky comments just a tad amusing. He changed the subject and rather suddenly stated, "I would like to thank you, Mew Ichigo."

The redhead frowned and looked up at him in confusion, "Why? What for?"

"You defended my brother against one of your own," Pai explained, "Even if you and your _friends_ are currently at odds and quarrelling, the action still means a great deal to me and I thank you from the deepest crevasses of my heart."

"Pai, I couldn't just stand by and watch when, not only is he just a child but Taruto did nothing to provoke such a violent attack," Ichigo pointed out as if it were obvious. She uncurled her legs and let them hang over the edge of the platform and added quietly, "He also defended me," she paused and then asked hesitantly, "How is he?"

"His hand is healing. A broken finger and another dislocated but he'll be fine now that I've treated him," Pai told her and then a bright amused grin spread across his face as he looked out in to the abyss again, "I think he was more concerned that you called him a child anything else."

"But he _is_ a child!" Ichigo exclaimed but a second later her eyes went wide and she looked up at him in somewhat horror, "Please tell me you guys don't age slowly or something! You're not like eighty years old and Kish something fifty or -"

She stopped at the sound of his laughter. It was a deep, loud and genuinely amused chuckle and the joy on his face made the, usually cold and tense, alien look warm and inviting.

He shook his head, "Of course not. Tart is indeed a child, but he would rather think himself older."

Ichigo sighed in relief and then nodded, "I'm glad he's alright. Um...can I ask about the girls?"

"You can," he nodded, "I believe they are adjusting."

"To the atmosphere?" Ichigo asked.

"To the circumstances," Pai corrected.

"Oh," Ichigo realised.

"You are lucky to have such a connection with them," Pai told her and she looked up at him as he explained, "Those girls were fine, free and unhindered but they have taken a risk of disturbing that to save you. I hope you realise that."

"I do," Ichigo nodded, "They're like sisters to me...even...yeah...and I would do the same. Thank you for saving them."

The alien boy looked over her as his smile faded and he nodded, "I know that I don't give off the impression that I am able to experience emotion - believe me, the boys tell me - but I'm not completely oblivious and heartless. I look after the people I care about and right now Kish cares about you. I am indebted to you for protecting Tart and you care about them so it all adds up," he explained and then summarised definitively, "I hope you understand that although I have saved three mews - three humans - that changes nothing. The war continues."

Ichigo nodded slowly letting that sink in. The redhead then lifted herself to stand beside him. She looked him dead in face and nodded again, "I understand and I wish there was another way...but at least you only have two mews to fight now, huh?"

The elder alien frowned and narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously, "You're not going to try to stop us?"

"We are seeking refuge with you right now. Why would we jeopardise that?" Ichigo pointed out, "We won't fight you _but_ we won't help you either. We are a neutral party while we stay. We are friends for now."

There was a pause before Pai replied with a small hint of a smile glowing in the corner of his lips, "Why only for now?"

* * *

The huge room had no doors and one singular window that only showed the green void of this dimension. There were huge fire places on each wall yet only two were lit with roaring fires. There was a long table with an odd number of chairs arranged around it and a few bookcases lining the opposite wall to the window, with space between them and the fires. There was what appeared to be a seating area with two floating spheres just hovering motionless, like ornaments in this strange place.

Pudding had climbed up on to the fireplace below the window and was stood on the mantle just looking outside to Ichigo and Pai in the distance. Mint however was sat at the table with her head in her hands. She groaned but neither of them moved or changed position.

After a while there was a clank in front of the blue mew which made her jump and look up quickly in surprise. She was met by the face of Kish who smiled in an exaggerated manner because of the intense stare she was shooting him with.

"Sorry," she muttered her shoulders deflating and her eyes dropping to the plate of food that he had just dropped in front of her.

"No worries," he said as he set another plate down opposite her and turned to the monkey girl on top of the mantle piece. He called to her, "You wanna be careful you don't fall in there."

She ignored him so Mint tried instead, "Pudding, come eat."

The little girl sighed but did as she was told. She hopped down from the fireplace and slowly came to sit in front of her older sister.

Mint looked up at Kisshu and said, "Thank you for the food."

He waved his hand like it was nothing and smiled with a shrug, "I'll get Ichigo's."

He teleported away and Pudding asked, "How are we supposed to fight them now?"

"We're not going to fight them," Mint pointed out with a shrug and took a bite of what looked like a sandwich. It turned out to be a simple ham and cheese sandwich and the girls would delighted that it wasn't some unknown alien dish, at least.

"But what about the Earth?" Pudding pointed out her eyebrows arching upward in fear for her family and loved ones.

"It still has the mews," Mint shrugged, "Two of them at least...and a Blue Knight."

"Who only shows up around Ichigo," Pudding pointed out.

"Actually he's been speaking to Shirogane-san about enhancing his power to be able to summon it even without her being around," the ballerina confessed.

The little girl frowned and little upset about only learning this now but nodded all the same, commenting, "Well, at least they have a chance, I guess. Three against three."

"Finally seems fair, don't it?" Taruto cried suddenly appearing hovering cross-legged above the table.

Pudding looked to him still frowning and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, its always been five to three," the alien boy explained, "That was never fair play. I'm just pointing out how the odds are more equal now!"

"Sit in a chair, Tart, its what they're made for," Kish moaned at the child as he set a plate down on the empty space beside Mint and then another in front of the chair beside Pudding. The little alien rolled his eyes at his older brother but complied and sat down beside the monkey girl as Kisshu teleported away again.

"So what is this?" the alien boy asked poking the food on his plate.

"Its a sandwich," Mint answered as if it were obvious.

"Oh, we have those. It just looks a little different," Taruto shrugged and took bite. He spoke around his mouthful of food, "I think if Kish had known that this was just a sandwich he wouldn't have bothered to try and make it look so human like."

"Or maybe I'm trying to be a little more sensitive and welcoming," Kisshu snapped back as he reappeared with yet another two plates that he set down and then sat in front of one, "The girls are in unfamiliar territory, do we really want to completely alienate them?"

"Pun intended?" Mint asked with a small smile, despite her current glumness.

"Definitely," he replied with a big grin and then began eating.

Seconds later, Pai appeared with Ichigo holding his hand. They separated and joined the others at the table. Pai settled in at the head of the table and Ichigo slotted in between Kish and Mint. Kisshu held her hand under the table and gave it a little squeeze. She squeezed back and gave him a reassuring smile, even if it was a little weak.

"But like, why are human sandwiches so small?" Taruto whined, "I mean, is this really supposed to fill me up for the rest of the day?"

"Not everyone is a ravenous pig like you," Kish snorted.

"I'm not a pig! Those things stink," Taruto cried in annoyance.

"Yeah," Kish chuckled, "And so do you!"

"I do not!" Taruto yelled.

Pai sighed and raised his voice so that he would be heard above anyone's shouting, "Do we really have to do this now?" Kisshu smirked as he chewed his food while Tart glared at him, "I'm sure the girls would rather talk about something else than listen to you two squabbling about the food and whose what."

Silence followed but not for long.

Halfway through her sandwich, Mint swallowed her mouthful and asked, "Is there anyway that we would be able to travel between realms without your help? Or even rooms - I mean, there are no doors in here! What if we needed something and you weren't around? What if something happened and we couldn't wait for you to just decide to check on us or stop by?"

"We don't plan on leaving you in rooms without an exit," Pai pointed out and then added, "But you do have a point. There will be times when we won't be around and you may need to leave. Yes. There is a device designed for the disabled in our communities."

"Disabled?" Ichigo repeated in questioning.

"There are Cyniclons who are born with an inability to fly or teleport," Pai explained, "They are classified as disabled among us. In recent years we have developed technology which gives them the ability to perform as we all do therefore curing them of their disabilities. It has helped a great number of our people."

"And you have these devices with you?" Mint asked intrigued with the idea of teleporting by herself.

"We have two," Pai confirmed, "Not that we need them ourselves. They were just spare pieces of equipment that was stored in the supplies that we brought. I will have to construct another for all of you to be able to use them."

"Its okay, na no da," Pudding shrugged and explained, "I don't need one. Ichigo onee-chan and Mint onee-chan will look after me."

"If they're ever busy, I can help too, if you want," Taruto suggested and the comment actually made the little girl finally smile.

Pai nodded slowly contemplating her words and then spoke, "I'm not sure whether you are saying that because you do not want to have our abilities or because you are concerned with the idea that I would receive a heavy workload to do with the construction of this device. I would not. It would be done within a week."

The little girl looked at the older alien and then down at her food in thought, "Um...if you have the time then I would appreciate it."

The eldest of the brothers dipped his head in acceptance and continued eating. The girls all exchanged looks of excitement and awe at the idea that they would soon be able to fly and teleport as if they were not only human.

* * *

 **You guys are amazing! I hope you all know that, you beautiful beings! Thank you! :)**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my** **Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** Ahaha! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter as well, buddy ^_^ and I hope the Kish/Mint glimpses aren't annoying you too much (evil giggle). I'm sorry, I have to write small little things in because I can't help it but I don't ship them, I promise ;) I used to be a yandere shipper but not so much anymore, like I don't get angry if people don't end up with my favourite pairings, I just get a little gloomy. I basically sulk.  
Anyway, your words and constant support are wonderful and I really appreciate that, my lovely ^_^ Speak to you soon~!

 **MadameMirage77;  
** I actually haven't been told that before x'D Haha, awesome! Glad you enjoyed it and, even though I pretty much know how it all pans out, I am also looking forward to those twerps getting whooped (by whoever they get whooped by, I shall decide that when I come to it).  
I haven't watched Gremlins in such a long time that I don't remember much, I just remember thinking the one with the gun (Stripe, I imagine) was a little more than terrifying. I think the girls could handle it but they would have a lot on their hands and there would be a lot of running to and away from crazy gremlins :') It paints a funny picture in my head ^_^ haha!

 **Sarah;  
** Hey! Thank you so much, Sarah! ^_^ I really appreciate that! I definitely will keep updating. I'm being a little slow at the moment (I promise there are valid reasons) but hopefully I'll catch up again and be updating on time...like I'm supposed to...every week...whoops! ^_^ Thank you for the review~!

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, late...again. Sorry...again! Preview was on my Facebook page...again. ^_^ Enjoy the chapter my lovelies and I'm going to reply to the non-anon reviews later on (I'm a tad tired...again). Much love, you beautiful people!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 13 ~***

It turned out that not every room was without doors. The girls had been given a section of the alternate dimension's house where there was a large bedroom for them to share, a washroom also large and a sitting room with a few cupboards with some food inside - all connected by doors. _Maybe it was created for disabled Cyniclons,_ Ichigo wondered at the start of the night when they got there but either way she was just grateful that they wouldn't be stuck in one room and therefore caged again. She was seriously considering climbing out the window after dinner.

Ichigo had always thought she was lucky enough to have quite a big room at home whereas her best friend Moe had a small box room and Miwa had to share her area with her little sister causing the two beds to take up most of the space. But since she had seen the size of Kish's room and in the back of her mind realised how much more space he had to move around in and then this room...was it really meant to be a bedroom?

The room was a warm orange colour with a high ceiling from which three chandeliers hung and illuminated the massive chamber. Four queen-sized beds fit easily inside, each with love seats at the foot of each mattress. There was a big already roaring fireplace at the far end exactly identical to the one's they had seen in all other rooms with a large window above it, a blind already drawn over it for the night. The wooden floor had a giant crimson fluffy rug spread over it from the centre outwards, leaving only 30% of the floor uncovered.

To say the girls felt like royalty for a moment would have been an understatement. They each picked a bed to crawl in to and snuggled under the mass of covers falling asleep instantly at the soft, warm texture of the quilt and sheets hugging them. Well, Pudding and Mint fell asleep instantly, Ichigo however struggled. Maybe it was that she hadn't slept in a bed for a while and had gotten used to a cold hard floor or maybe it was just the bubbles she felt inside.

She couldn't help but dwell on the changes, how everything seemed so different and wrong. Okay not everything but the mews were broken and that was definitely not something that was supposed to happen. They were more than best friends, they were a family and now they were divided.

After a while Ichigo slipped out of bed and walked out in to the sitting space not stopping but going straight through to the main hallway of the alien household. She turned right wondering if she was even going in the correct direction, then wondering where she was even headed. As she travelled she began to recognise little things until she found herself in the room with the transfer. Remembering the day that triggered everything to change.

Walking in to the room Ichigo pondered about whether she was more inclined to celebrate the positive results or whether she would turn back time if possible because the negative outweighed the good that had happened. She was sat with her legs crossed in front of yet another identical fireplace, gazing in to the dancing flames as she thought on it.

Suddenly arms snaked around her and she was pulled in to someone's lap with a gasp. She glanced up to the side and saw Kish smiling down at her softly with his arms tightening around her middle. He whispered, "Couldn't sleep?"

The girl sighed and leaned back against him shaking her head. She closed her eyes feeling the heat of him against her back mingling with the heat of the fire in front of them.

He rested his chin on the top of her head lightly and spoke quietly, "What's on your mind?"

"I feel...anxious, I suppose," she whispered back bringing one of her hands to grip his arm for comfort, "Things have changed so... drastically I can't seem to comprehend it all entirely. If I had a choice I'm not sure whether I would change it all or not."

"Why _wouldn't_ you change it?" the alien boy asked, thinking as if that would even be an option since she seemed so distressed by it all.

Ichigo opened her eyes and moved. Kish let her slip from his arms so she could turn and kneel in front of him. She faced him frowning, "If I changed any of it I'd still believe you were all heartless monsters selfishly bent on the death of the human race. I would never have seen the destruction and desperation of your world. I would never have looked at any of you in the way I do now. We would never have gotten together, we wouldn't even be friends."

She waited for a response but he was so surprised by her words and the fact that he hadn't realised the gravity of the situation until she pointed it out that he was too stunned to answer. He just stared at her working through the words waiting for his mind to catch up but Ichigo didn't want to wait for that. She was feeling cold, lonely, uneasy and she desperately felt that she needed to feel his arms around her; there was also the fact that she hadn't been able to have any time alone with him in what seemed like forever.

The redhead, without warning, threw herself at the unsuspecting alien boy and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. Kisshu yelped in to the kiss as they fell backwards against the floor but it didn't take him anytime at all to begin to reciprocate. His arms were back around her in an instant, holding her against him and Ichigo whimpered at the contact as she melted against his body. They moulded together and - always preferring to be the dominant one - Kish rolled them so that he was on top. He brought her arms up to the sides of her head and held them at the wrists as they continued to deepen the kiss.

Ichigo separated their lips for a moment just to let the words escape breathlessly, "Kish?" he only replied with a quiet ' _Mm?_ ' and she again breathlessly between kisses suggested, "What if...the others...mm..."

She didn't need to finish her sentence, he knew what she was getting at and he slid into a ripple in the air pulling her through with him. They fell against his bed in his room and they hadn't broken the kiss once in doing so.

He had pulled her through via an arm around her shoulders and an arm around her waist, so now with her own arms free again she slid her fingers in to his hair and lightly pulled causing a quiet groan to rumble at the back of his throat. The sound urged her on and she subconsciously brought her legs around his waist and locked them at the ankles causing yet another slightly louder groan to erupt from the boy.

"Ichigo?" he breathed, his voice was low and husky. It was Ichigo's turn to answer with a simple and quiet ' _Mm?'_ though hers sounded closer to a moan than his. It caused a shiver to run up his spine, "I love you."

Obviously, she knew that she cared about him but love takes a long time to develop. So maybe she wasn't _in_ love with him at this moment in time but she _did_ love him and she hadn't told him yet, "I love you too."

Possibly one of the happiest moments of his life, Kisshu wanted to show her just how much he loved her that night but things were complicated enough and he wanted everything to be perfect for when that happened. Their intimacy continued that night but no clothes came off.

It was romantic, passionate and simple.

* * *

It turned out Pai didn't even need three days let alone a week. He revealed the devices over dinner the next evening and they all decided that training would begin the morning after. The three cyniclons and three humans paired up to begin the lesson yet Pai still over saw everyone involved.

As soon as the sentence was utter about choosing a partner, Pudding literally jumped on Taruto causing him to yell at her. Ichigo and Kisshu were already stood side by side meaning Mint and Pai were coupled up by default.

"We'll begin by attaching the device," Pai announced and turned to Mint. He gestured for her to follow his instructions and she frowned yet nodded waiting patiently for the first order, "Hold out your left arm and roll any sleeves right up to the shoulder."

Each girl followed the commands and waited for the next step. Kisshu and Taruto however knew what they were doing and began strapping a thin black box, Ichigo noted about the size of her palm, to the top of the girls' arms. They clipped the bonds around them and then pulled tightly on the straps, securing them in place. The girls glanced at each other nervously but remained quiet.

"These devices are filled with particular cyniclon hormones that are not normally present in humans and sometimes disabled cyniclons as well. It is a temporary side effect that you may feel nauseated or sluggish at any moment after your body begins to react to the new substance. It will pass," Pai turned to Mint and began strapping the device to her arm also. Pai continued as his hands worked, "The hormone does not help you to fly or teleport it only helps with it and any symptoms they would otherwise cause."

"So like weightlessness?" Mint asked and Pai nodded. She frowned at him again an asked, "So the hormones that are meant to stop us from feeling sick may cause us to feel sick? Yeah, that sounds fool proof. Makes so much sense."

Not appreciating her sarcasm, Pai threw the girl an unimpressed look and hit two of the buttons on the side of the little black box before turning back to the others to explain the next stage. As he began Mint felt a stab in her arm and yelped, "You will feel a slight pinch as two prongs are inserted about an inch deep into your skin."

"A _slight pinch_?!" Mint cried glaring at Pai as Kish and Tart pressed the buttons on the other girls' devices. Pudding squeaked at the painful pinch whereas Ichigo grimaced with a hiss.

"The flight and teleportation comes from the life-force energy within your body and the ability to manipulate magnetic fields around you," Pai went on matter-of-factly, "You must have the mental ability to manifest and bend dimensions to match your desired path."

Mint rolled her eyes, "In case you hadn't realised, humans can't do that with just the force of our will. Actually we can't even do that _full-stop_."

"Actually if you had these from a young age and the correct teacher, even as a human, you could," Pai corrected. Yet again the girls glanced around in surprise, though Mint still frowned at the eldest in the group. Pai explained, "In this case, however, you'll also have a small pearl shaped mineral with extraordinary powers injected just under the skin between the two prongs."

"Wait a minute! How big is this pearl?" Mint asked with slight panic in her voice as Pai clicked another button, this time underneath the black box. Mint actually flinched from the sensation, "OW!"

"Apologies," he commented dully and turned again as Pudding and Ichigo both yelped and groaned, "It's cousin mineral to mew aqua. Its not as powerful but it does what we need it for."

The boys began unclipping the straps then and removing the black box. Pudding frowned in confusion, "Um, I thought we needed those."

"Nah," Tart replied and removed the black box revealing a little black chip underneath - no bigger than a penny - looking deep and sunken in to the skin on the top of Pudding's arm, " _That's_ the device. This thing is just the Clip."

"The inserting equipment," Pai pointed out before any of the girls could ask.

"Oh," Pudding nodded vaguely and her eyes followed the black box as Tart dropped it to the floor uncaringly.

Ichigo brushed her fingers over the chip in her arm gently, looking at it quizzically. Fingers wrapped around her hand, stopping her and she looked up at Kish.

"Don't play with it, you'll only irritate the skin," he told her gently and she nodded glancing at it one last time before she sighed. He reassured her, "It'll be fine. By tomorrow night you won't even notice it. It'll be like its part of you or that its not even there."

"You promise?" she asked and he nodded smiling. He then kissed her forehead and she smiled as well, feeling a small amount of nervousness melt away from his touch, "Okay. So flying?"

"Well, if you just look down, my dear," Kisshu suggested and when Ichigo did she gasped.

They were hovering off of the ground and Kish wasn't even holding her. She was hovering alone. The girls looked at her in surprise and awe and Ichigo was completely taken aback.

"How am I doing this?" she cried and felt herself slowly lowering back down to the ground. She stared wide-eyed at her feet and then up at Kish and asked excitedly, "How did I do that? Why did it stop?"

The boy laughed, loving her giddiness, and Pai explained first, "Our flight is very much linked with our emotions. It seems you felt strongly for a moment therefore you flew. It does matter what emotion it is, it is simple - positivity means up and negativity means down."

"I've never seen you happy, how are you feet ever leaving the ground?" Mint asked with her arms crossed. The comment actually made Kish smirk and Tart giggle.

Pai rolled his eyes and then snapped at her, "Of course, being a cyniclon and not a young child at that, I don't need to be taught the basics. Its not how you fly its just how you learn to do it."

"I wanna fly! I wanna fly!" Pudding cried excitedly, bouncing up and down around Taruto making the young alien laugh and then all of a sudden when she jumped again she went up instead of down, "Wahooo!"

"Pudding, maybe you shouldn't go too high," Mint suggested worrying a little bit.

"She will be fine, Taruto is with her," Pai told the blue mew as he watched his little brother fly after the little girl with a big happy grin on his face. He had a flashback to a time when his brother had looked very different with another girl his age, not very happy at all. Such a difference made the corners of his mouth lift just a little.

The elder boy looked next to his other brother and again smiled at the couple as they seemed to be learning in a sort of dancing fashion. Kish was lifting Ichigo and spinning them in a slowly circle and getting Ichigo to do the same. The pink mew was laughing and having fun and in turn that was making Kish happy too.

Pai glanced sideways at the blue mew and saw that she was still watching Pudding with concern written all over her face. He suggested softly, "You should try to relax otherwise _your_ feet aren't ever leaving the ground."

She turned her gaze to him looking unimpressed with his use of her comment and he gave her a small smile in return. It surprised but she shook it off and sighed deeply trying to calm herself.

"Okay, positivity. Positivity. I take it fear isn't one of those emotions," she chanted to herself trying to keep calm.

Pai only smiled and held out his palms, "Give me your hands."

"Okay," she nodded not seeing any other way around this. She placed her hands in his and he gripped her wrists, he squeezed her gently until she also gripped his wrists as well.

"Now what are you afraid of?" he asked gently.

"Right now? Your complete change of attitude," she commented and he frowned, "You're being nice and so not-Pai. It's freaking me out!" He chuckled softly and she smiled a little, "See. Scary."

"Ichigo was also surprised to see my smile, but she wasn't frightened by it," Pai pointed out.

Mint laughed a little and pointed out, "Well, I'm not Ichigo. I'm only frightened of the real monsters in life."

She waited for his reply to her half-hearted snarky comment but he only smirked. Mint frowned wondering what he was so proud of until she realised looking down that she was off of the ground as well. But she knew better and rolled her eyes again.

"You do realise that I can already fly, right? because of my bird genes?" Mint asked but Pai still smiled, "What are you so smug about?"

"Have you ever flown without your wings?" Pai asked.

"Of course not, I can't fly without..." she trailed off as she glanced over her shoulder and realised, feeling them flutter underneath her dress, that he was smug for an actual reason after all. Her wings were still tucked away unable to aid her so she was indeed flying like a cyniclon, "Oh! Alright then. Wow, okay. Didn't think about that. This kind of cool," she laughed nervously and then groaned placing a hand on her stomach, "Urgh, or it would be if I didn't have this bubbling in my stomach."

"Don't worry, its just one of the side effects of the hormones," Pai explained, putting a supportive arm around her waist, "It'll pass."

She nodded, deciding to bear it and get on with the lesson, "Yeah, yeah. It's fine. I'll ignore it."

"We'll continue this for a little while longer until you've started to get the hang of flying then we'll move on to teleporting which is a lot harder to explain therefore a lot harder to learn how to do," Pai announced to the group.

All girls were excited, if not feeling a little nauseated.

* * *

That night all girls felt exhausted, with the exception of Pudding who was still buzzing with her new acquired skills. It seemed the youngest of the mews excelled in this new class of theirs. Ichigo was good at flying but kept teleporting backwards only two feet. Mint just couldn't teleport at all yet but she was a pro a flying, but she was already good a flying with her own wings.

"Pudding, you're gonna tire yourself out soon," Mint pointed out as she flopped backwards on to her bed. She lay staring up at the ceiling, watching the little girl fly in circles around the room.

Suddenly the girl vanished and reappeared beside her making Mint jump, "But this is so amazing, na no da!" She zoomed off again and cried out happily, "You never told us it was so much fun to fly, Mint onee-chan! Woohoo!"

Ichigo was sat on the edge of her own bed watching the girl flying around with a small amused smile on her face. She agreed, "It is fun."

"Yeah," Mint input without moving, "But tiring."

"Yeah," Ichigo also agreed with a nod.

"If only I could teach my..." suddenly Pudding stopped her face falling. Ichigo frowned wondering what had ruined the little girl's mood so dramatically. Pudding looked at Ichigo with sadness in her face and suddenly she was in front of her grasping her hands, "My brothers and sister! They must be so worried about me!"

Ichigo's eyebrows turned upwards and she pulled Pudding in to a hug. Mint sat up and looked over to Ichigo and Pudding, she looked sad for the younger mew and Ichigo could see she wanted Pudding to smile again just as much.

"Look, I know it doesn't help much, but I'm sure Shirogane-san's spoken to your carer about this. They know that you're alive at least," Ichigo explained, "And your siblings know how strong and brave their older sister is. You should have as much faith in them as they have in you."

Pudding look up at her older yet unrelated sister and sniffled, "You think they really believe in me?"

"Of course they do!" Mint cried and Pudding looked over to her, "Pudding! You're amazing! You looked after all of them by yourself for a long time! They love you and believe that you can do anything!"

"Which you can, by the way," Ichigo added.

Pudding looked between the pair of them and then smiled slightly, "You're the best onee-chans Pudding could ever ask for!"

Mint got up and run over to join the other two. The girls hugged each other tightly, thinking about their friendship, thinking about their loved ones, thinking about what was in store for the Earth's future.

* * *

 **So the beginning part of this was gonna be so steamy the kettle was screaming but I decided that _No! It is not yet time for the steamy-steamy bedroom dance!_ So lucky 'M'-fearers, you are safe for another day.**

 **Anyway! Thank you for reading as always, my lovelies! And thank you even more so for reviewing - I appreciate it a hell of a lot and it makes it so much easier for me to continue because knowing people are interested and wanting to read something I'm creating is very touching and therefore motivating! ^_^ I love you all!**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my** **Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** You have no need to be suspicious of Kisshu (or do you?) he was just letting her calm down in the last chapter while Pai had somethings to say to her (or did he?). Nothing's blooming between Ichigo and Pai (or is it?) apart from friendship (are you sure?) and same goes for Mint and Kish...for now (Mwahaha) - I'm kidding. Nothing's gonna happen. I believe in strong friendships and strong friendships are loving friendships just not in the sexual way :') So hakuna your tatas, my friend! ;)  
To be honest, I haven't worked out if I'm gonna pair up Mint with anyone or Pai for that matter. I'm usually a PaixLettuce shipper but not in the story...or at least not right now. I'm shipping something else in this fanfic currently - something I don't normally ship and I'm not sure if I'm completely okay with it or not...it just works for the plot.  
Until next time, buddy ^_^ x x

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
** **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & ****Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	14. Chapter 14

**So majorly late but there are reasons and they are the same as always (but worse this time - another's health this time) - with some good ol'writers block to go with it (urgh). I know what's happening in the story just not sure how to piece it together properly. So I appreciate everyone's patience and apologise profusely. I understand if reviews are going to stop or lessen, I deserve it tbh. I'm still grateful as ever! Please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 14 ~***

When Mint awoke she wasn't surprised to see Ichigo's vacant bed, she was however wondering where Pudding had wandered off to. By her watch it was just after ten o'clock in the morning so the blue mew decided to get up and investigate where her young friend had gotten off to at this time of the day by herself.

Mint walked out of the bedroom in to the living area of the girls'. She stopped however spotting a music player on the small table in the middle of the room, beside it were a pile of scattered CDs. Her feet redirected her towards it with curiosity and her eyes focused in on a particular cover of one of the cases. Her hands moved on their own when she was directly in front of the machine and inserted the disk and pressed play on the device that was already switched on.

A melody began to sing, an instrumental piece and, again, Mint's body moved on it's own. Her arms rose in a perfect arc and her legs moved in perfect step and she looked elegant and graceful as always when she danced.

A sudden applause made her jump and caused her foot to fall awkwardly. She yelped as she landed on it at an angle and twisted it.

"Ow," she mumbled after falling in small heap on the floor.

She looked up as the unexpected visitor teleported to her side and looked down at her sprained ankle, "I apologise. I shall announce myself next time."

Mint hissed at the jab of pain that shot through her ankle as Pai inspected the injury. She couldn't however suppress the blush that had risen across her cheeks; the embarrassment of someone watching her dance and her not realising was not okay. Its not that she was shy - of course not - but she wasn't exactly dancing to the best of her ability just now, she was just _marking_ a memory from the past. The blue mew didn't like to have an audience when she didn't feel she was trying her very best. Dancing _was_ her passion after all.

"Its just a small strain on the muscle, the salve we have will cure it immediately," the alien commented.

Mint just nodded and then let her eyes stray to the music player. She leaned against the back of the sofa that was just behind her and sighed. Pai glanced up and then sat back on his knees after gently placing her foot back down on the ground, "Ichigo wanted you to make you feel more at home, as such. She and Kisshu went to Earth to find it for you. I think the machine is Ichigo's and the CDs -"

"Are mine," Mint finished for him. She looked over at him only with her eyes and gave him a weak smile, "I know. Ichigo's my best friend, I know everything about her - well, most about her. Kisshu was a bit of a surprise but I trust her and if he makes her happy then I am happy. Either way I know my friend and this just screams Ichigo all over...she's such a ditz," Mint let out a small huff of a laugh thinking about her bubbly, redheaded friend. Then her younger more excitable friend popped up in to her mind again and she turned to Pai, "Um, do you know where Pudding is?"

"Ah, she wanted to visit her family so asked Taruto to go with her," Pai explained.

"Oh," Mint commented and then frowned at the older alien, "Is that such a good thing?"

He shrugged and replied simply, "We shall find out," and he placed a hand lightly on her ankle to make sure had her full attention and he smiled thinly, "But trust my brother. She is safer with him."

Mint just stared at him for a moment until she saw the truth in his eyes and she just nodded averting her eyes to his hand which he then retracted. Instead he held it out for her to take instead, "Come. We'll fix that sprain."

* * *

Pudding's grip of Taruto's hand was vice-like as the pair of them hovered above the house. Normally Tart would have snatched his hand back or scolded the monkey girl for being so friendly with him but today he allowed her to do so because he could see how concerned and unlike her usual self she was.

"You look a little pale," the alien boy told her and absentmindedly squeezed her hand; she was usually so energetic and excited that seeing her so dejected like this was more than troubling, "Do you want to go back?"

She shook her head after a moment and spoke, "No. Pudding is just worried, na no da," she then took a deep breath and nodded decidedly, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."

"Okay, remember to control your emotions to be able to -" the alien boy began to recite how teleportation worked but Pudding cut him off with a smile.

"I think we should knock on the door," she said it like a suggestion but her friend knew she wasn't asking. He nodded and the pair descended from the sky to the front steps of the house. As they approached the door Pudding explained her reasoning even though it wasn't needed, "Its just they haven't seen me for a little while, I don't wanna scare them by suddenly turning up in the house."

Taruto shrugged as she timidly rapped on the door. Moments passed before the door lock clicked and began to open. Pudding clenched her hand hard on Taruto's at the sound and he bit back the urge to complain. The door swung wide to reveal a woman with brown hair and a small blonde little girl peering out from behind her.

At the site of her older sister, Heicha squealed and ran around Ms Rosbe, "Onee-chan! You came home!"

"Hello," the monkey girl greeted them lamely. She didn't know how else to start.

"Pudding!" Ms Rosbe sounded surprised and her eyes strayed to Taruto who the mew had just let go of the hand of to cuddle her little sister. The older woman seemed uncertain but didn't recoiled or move to do anything against him.

Pudding still decided to mention how he wasn't a threat to them, "Heicha. Ms Rosbe. This is Taruto. He is my friend."

Taruto looked up at the woman just as uncertain as she was staring back at him, his eyes then drifted to the little human who had her head tilted to the side in thought.

"Why do you have weird ears?" the little kid asked bluntly.

"Heicha!" Ms Rosbe said in a scolding manner.

"They're not weird," Tart grumbled bringing his hands up absentmindedly to his head. He frowned, "You have weird ears. All of you."

The little human just stared at him for a moment and then giggled and the alien felt some the annoyance subside.

Finally Ms Rosbe's eyes returned to the yellow mew and Pudding smiled shyly up at her, "I'm sorry I couldn't contact you to let you know how I was. I came to visit you all because I missed you...can Pudding come in?"

"Err, yeah," something seemed odd about Ms Rosbe today. Normally she wasn't like this. The teacher reminded Pudding of her mother that's why she was comfortable with the woman coming in and out of the house as she pleased and staying over whenever she could and helping out. Pudding thought of her as family and even Ms Rosbe had mentioned that she also felt close to the Fong family. She was normally so full of love, kindness and encouragement. Pudding expected her to be more thrilled with her return than this quiet, uncertain reaction that she was receiving.

The woman moved aside but picked up her tone as if trying out the line again with more confidence, "Yes, yes. Come in. I'll make some tea for you and your, um, friend."

"Erm what?" Tart asked wondering what she meant.

"It's a hot drink," Pudding quickly explained as she lead him along to the other room. He made an 'o' shape with his mouth at the realisation.

The alien and the mew entered the living room with Heicha skipping along behind and, the moment all of their eyes found her, chaos ensued. Pudding giggled and laughed as her brothers attacked her with cuddles and little kisses. They were so excited to see their older sister and Heicha joined in again as well. All the while Tart was stood a few feet away looking a little horrified, definitely contemplating whether he needed to save her or not - only her laughter prevented him from intervening.

"Where have you been, Onee-chan?" Hanacha cried, tugging on to Pudding's right arm.

"Lucha was so worried that you wouldn't come home!" Lucha shouted as he clung to her leg.

"Did you miss us? Did you? Did you?" Chincha asked, pulling on her other arm.

"You missed bed-time-story-time, Onee-chan! Your stories are the best!" Honcha pointed out as he wound his arms tightly around her middle.

Pudding giggled, "I missed you all too."

"Pudding Onee-chan brought home a friend too! Look!" Heicha announced excitedly to the boys and they all turned their attention to the terrified looking boy in the corner.

They rushed him and he yelped instantly flying up in to the corner of the room to escape their evil, over-excited attacking ways.

Pudding snickered and placed her hands on her hips, "What are you doing up there, na no da? Come down and say hi."

"They look like they're gonna eat me!" the boy cried pointing at the jumping children below. To the scared alien it looked a little like a shark tank waiting for him to be lowered in to and swallowed whole, "Yeah, I think I'm safer up here."

"You're going to spend the remainder of our visit on the ceiling?" Pudding asked folding her arms and raising an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. She noticed out the corner of her eye, Heicha standing next to her also crossing her arms and looking up at the alien boy, trying to copy all of her sister's actions.

"I repeat - I think I'm safer up here," Taruto pointed out. That being said, the alien did come back down but only once Ms Rosbe had returned and the children had settled down with a juice box each.

Ms Rosbe sat down on the arm chair with a mug in her hands and Honcha sat on the arm rest beside her. Pudding sat adjacent on the sofa in-between Heicha and Chincha with Lucha on her lap and Taruto sat on one of the dining room chairs that Ms Rosbe had brought in for him to sit down on. Hanacha sat down on the ground beside Taruto who was ready to flee at any signs of an attack for the first five minutes of the oddly awkward exchanges.

The alien boy was confused. He expected this to be more a comfortable and pleasant experience rather than what it really was because of how fondly Pudding spoke of her family. Of course he could see the connection between her and her siblings but this teacher figure was being rather...distant - not at all how Pudding had described her to him before. He could see that Pudding felt a little uncomfortable as well as she sipped her tea and put on false happy pretences for her brothers and sister. But he knew better, he could see through it. Could Ms Rosbe? Did she care if she could? If what Pudding had said about the woman was true then she should care. She _did_ look a tad upset but was that because he was here instead?

After about ten minutes he couldn't take anymore of watching Pudding struggle to keep the conversation flowing with all of the older woman's definitive and blunt responses, and he spoke up, "What's wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asked surprised. It was almost as if she had forgotten that he was even in the room. She hadn't been looking at him - not even Pudding for that matter. Her eyes had kept darting from the front house window to the phone to the door and back again.

Pudding looked at little worried about what Tart was about to come out with and she looked at him with pleading eyes. They silently communicated and he knew from her looked that she didn't want him to point out what they both knew was not normal behaviour because then it would make it more real somehow and Pudding couldn't just pretend that her mother figure was just having a bad day.

"I'm sorry, Pudding, but this isn't anything like what you told me. I can't stay quiet," he said aloud. He couldn't _not_ say anything! This woman was being so cold and Pudding was so excited to see her earlier. He turned to the older woman again and frowned at her, "Do you know how nervous Pudding was to come here? She was so excited that she made herself feel sick. She's missed all of you so much and then you act like you don't even care that she's here!"

Ms Rosbe's eyebrow lifted in shock and then turned upwards as she looked at Pudding her was now staring fixedly at the ground trying desperately not to cry; the glistening in the corners of her eyes showed that she wasn't having much success with that. The teacher's shoulders deflated dramatically and groaned her own eyes glistening. This cold steel wall that she had had up since they arrived just completely crumbled and she looked like a broken woman and the truth over spilled from her, "Pudding, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I really did miss you! I was so worried about you! I thought the aliens had done horrible things to you. I thought that you were in danger. The things that Shirogane-san had told me. He said that you wouldn't be yourself again the next time we saw you but you're just the same brilliant little girl you've always been. I see that the aliens aren't treating you badly at all or it seems so."

"They're not," Pudding confirmed looking up at the woman with desperation. She was finally seeing the woman she knew well but she was upset that it was hurting Pudding to see her like this as well, "They're looking after me and my friends. Shirogane-san is the one who can't be trusted, na no da!"

The woman looked horrified and sobbed aloud burying her face in her hands, "Oh god! I'm sorry!"

Pudding nudged Lucha gently off of her lap, then walked over to Ms Rosbe and circled her arms around her, "It's okay! I understand. I still love you all. It's okay."

Ms Rosbe looked up then in to the little girl's eyes and grabbed hold of her arms but not enough to hurt, just enough to capture her full attention, "No, its not. He told me to call him if you came back. He told me that you weren't well. He told me to call him immediately. Pudding, you have to leave."

As if on cue the door knocked and Ms Rosbe turned wide eyed, terrified of what she had done to her little girl. Pudding looked at Taruto who stared back and then at her brothers and sister who all looked very confused as to why their teacher had suddenly broken down and why she looked scared. Pudding hated leaving them all like this but if she didn't leave now, this would be last time she would see them for a long time.

She put on a smile for her siblings and promised them, "Hey, everything is alright. Sensei is just a little bit tired and upset so you all have to be very good and cheer her up for me, okay?" the door knocked again louder and more prominent this second time. Pudding's eyes strayed for a second but she continued to her siblings, "I promise I'll come back soon but I have to go now otherwise I won't be able to see you."

"Ever?" Lucha asked in a tiny voice.

Pudding turned to him and after moment replied honestly, "I don't know," she then opened her arms and they all rushed her and hugged her as tightly as they could, "I love you all. I'll come visit soon."

The door rapped again loudly and voice called through the letterbox, "Rosbe-san? Are you okay?"

"Pudding, I have to get the door otherwise they'll think something is wrong," Ms Rosbe explained and sniffled back her tears as she rose from her seat.

The mew broke the cuddle, nodding and then turned to the woman. She smiled with tears in her eyes, "I'm so happy that you still love me."

The woman broke in to a sob again and wrapped her in such a tight hug that this time it did hurt but Pudding didn't care. She hugged the woman back just as tightly, "Of course I love you! I was scared that you weren't yourself. I'm so sorry to ever make you think that. I'll always love you, my little girl."

"Rose-san?" Shiroggane-san voice sounded more urgent.

It broke them apart and Pudding crossed the room over to Taruto and held his hand, "We'll come back soon. I promise Taruto is looking after me. He's a friend."

Ms Rosbe nodded and finally smiled at the alien, now accepting him. With that the pair of the disappeared and the teacher let out a shaky breath. She made her way to the hallway and quickly mentioned to the children, "Stay here and don't say a word about Onee-chan, okay? It's a secret."

All the children nodded with silent promises. They just wanted their big sister back for good.

* * *

 **So chapter 14** **tadah! I'm sorry about the waiting time again and as ever, thank you for reading and reviewing as i** **t means the world to me! Honestly! I hope the chapter was still enjoyable even though I realise its not worth the wait time but it has a meaning, its a little bit of filler with a little meaning behind it for the story ^_^ It was basically necessary.**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;  
** You wonderful person you! Obviously we've spoken over the fb page so you knew I was taking my sweet-ass time about this and for that I apologise as I always do. But thank you for always being patient and understanding, Continue-chan!  
Reading through your review again, I hope your mum wasn't too hard on you for getting too excited over the last chapter x'D Haha! And also hope you enjoyed this one too! ^_^ Ichigo and Kish aren't in this chapter but they will be in the next ;)

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I basically said on my Facebook page today that if I didn't have work this would have been uploaded a couple hours earlier but alas, editing (and actually finishing) was needed ^_^ I am so grateful for the reviews on the last chapter it means a lot and as always if you reviewed anonymously thats absolutely fine and your replies are on the outro below ;) So check it out! I respond to everyone as best I can ^_~**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 15 ~***

Pudding and Taruto teleported directly in to the girl's bedroom where Pai was sat on a chair in front of Mint who was perched on the end of her bed with her leg hitched up only high enough for the older alien to reach her foot. Pai was treating the sprain on her ankle and they had been chatting and even laughing a little, which the blue mew found surprising, but both stopped as the little girl who had just appeared burst out in to tears.

Being the one closest and also knowing of the reasoning behind her reaction, Taruto responded first by encircling the girl in his arms and holding her with friendly comfort. The second to respond being Mint who, despite the fact that her ankle was still not completely numb from the alien paste, managed to limp over to the kids and place a hand on her friend's head. Taruto transferred the hug over to the older girl, knowing that Pudding's friends would be best for her while she was upset.

Pai caught the eye of his brother and they communicated silently with their eyes. From the slightest of movements and facial cues Pai determined that it wasn't something that they had done, but something that had been done to them or more so Pudding.

That was when Ichigo and Kish had arrived as well and had the exact same reaction with Ichigo's running to the monkey girl's side immediately and Kish looking to his brother's for answers.

It was explained by the kids that Ryou Shirogane had known that sooner or later they would want to visit their families and had taken precautions to make sure that family members would be frightened and worried enough to call him first when their children returned home. From their explanations the other girls looked at each other both surprised that someone who was once their friend could so easily - and without guilt - turn their own families against them so to speak.

All girls found a new appreciation for the teleportation gear and the outworlders who had given it to them. At least they had some form of escape and a leaping chance.

* * *

A week later and Pudding was back to her normal self. She was cheery, bubbly and full of energy. The little mew had decided that while it was a little dangerous for her to just appear or visit in the house while a certain someone could be watching, she decided to write letters and teleport them directly to the kitchen table waiting for Ms Rosbe when she arrived home or passed by. That at least made her feel better knowing that her brothers and sister wouldn't be worried or upset with her vanishing altogether.

The girl was in the kitchen and dining room of the alien domain and had just finished teleporting one of those said letters to the kitchen table at home when all three alien boys appeared in the room. They passed by her in deep conversation, all very focused on whatever they were speaking about. They picked small items like fruit or biscuits out of the cupboards lining one of the walls, to eat for a quick meal.

She smirked and teleported right in front of them all upside and cried, "Hi!"

It made the boys jump but then Kish laughed and Taruto rolled his eyes at her playfulness. Kisshu greeted her back, "Hi, monkey girl."

"What are you guys doing, na no da?" Pudding asked curiously as she turned in midair from upside down to sit up straight with her legs crossed.

The boys exchanged unsure looks and then turned back to her, Tart explaining uncertainly, "We did say before that just cause you can stay don't mean we're not still going after the Earth. It's why we're here."

Pudding's shoulders deflated just a little but she nodded and the after a moment she surprised them again, "Can Pudding come with you?"

Both the younger aliens stared at her in bewilderment then turned to each other to see if they heard the same thing. After they saw the confusion on each other's face they turned to the eldest who was also confused but better at masking it.

Pai asked carefully, "Why would a human want to help aliens try to take over the planet in which they live?"

"I don't wanna help," she pointed out correcting their assumptions, and then explained, "I just wanna see what others see when we're all fighting."

"You want to observe the fight?" Pai asked. She nodded and he contemplated this for a moment, "You realise it won't help in anyway trying to convince your friends that we haven't in fact done anything to any of you."

"They won't see Pudding, na no da," she explained and placed her feet on the ground now staring up at him, "I'll watch from afar."

That was when Mint cleared her throat and made herself known to the room. She must have appeared mere seconds ago before she stalked over to them, walking perfectly fine with her ankle, like nothing had ever happened to it. She had a sour expression on her face, and Pudding frowned knowing that she had clearly heard.

"Pudding that's insane, you realise!" Mint pointed out and she sounded hurt by the little girl's thought process.

Pudding folded her arms and looked away, grumbling, "I don't see how its a problem, na no da. I'm not getting in the Mews's way nor am I getting in the guys's way either! I'm not getting involved at all! Pudding is just watching!"

"I don't care if you get in their way!" She turned to the boys and pointed out, "No offence," and then turned back to Pudding, Kish waving his hand lazily and Pai dipping his head briefly in response, "I care about the fact that Shirogane-san almost caught you the other day because of your _own_ family!"

"Sensei didn't realise! He lied to her!" Pudding pointed out defensively and frowned up at her older sister, "Don't you wanna see Lettuce Onee-san and Zakuro Onee-san?"

At the mention of her idol, Mint visibly winced remembering how Zakuro had been on opposing sides. Her lips pressed together in a firm line unable to lie but not wanting to encourage her in any way. After a moment she deflected the question wth an excuse, "Even so, we wouldn't be able to talk to them!"

"We don't need to talk to them to see how they're doing," Pudding told her with pleading eyes.

The girls looked at one another in thought until finally Mint sighed deeply and flung her arms in the air defeated, "Fine! But we are staying as far away as possible! We should see if Ichigo wants to tag along. If not, she'll be the only one here and that might confuse the poor girl and let's face it, when isn't she confused?"

Pudding smiled widely, more so at being allowed to accompany the boys than Mint's making fun of their best friend.

The drowsy pink mew, who had just woken from a cat nap, didn't need much convincing to join them and yawned stretching her arms as she followed Mint to the other room. The girl's each picked something to eat from the cupboards as well before they all left teleporting to the Earth.

* * *

Lettuce and Zakuro were silent in the backseat of the car while Ryou sped through the back streets of Tokyo to where the source of the shockwave was pulsating from.

"Turn left here and we should be able to see whatever it is. Then just keep going straight," Keiichiro instructed from the passenger seat while he tapped away on his laptop and glanced up every now and then, "Just keep following the road."

The green mew bit her lip in nervousness and tugged restlessly, almost absentmindedly, at the sleeves of her cream cardigan while she looked around with her tired eyes for the origin of the anomaly. The purple mew, cold and determined as ever, also stared out the windows searching and if she felt tired or disheartened it didn't show.

"There!" Ryou barked and all eyes followed forward, the girls in the back leaned closer to get a better view out the front window screen.

As they drove they began to see something moving just beyond the buildings and it was big. As they got closer, the office buildings dispersed around them and the girls felt somewhat relief to see that it wasn't an Ulmera anima but a regular chimera anima. Still, it wouldn't be too easy as it was rather large, stretching almost thirty feet in to the air. It resembled a rabbit but the eyes were wide and dilated to tiny pupils with way too much white showing. It also had a glossy sheen over its eyes making it appear as though it may have difficulty actually using that sense. It also had four front legs with not paws but bony, sharp talons. The fur was scraggly and cut off suddenly where the claws began; it also cut off around the base of the tail which was thick and long like a rat's and currently coiled around the anima's body and hind legs.

Ryou brought the car to a screeching halt, swerving slightly to the side and they all exited, the girls immediately transforming. Keiichiro and Lettuce looked around as if expecting something other than what was clearly in front of them. They were waiting for a certain individual; moments later and a figure came rushing down from beyond a tall building his blue coat flaring and his blonde hair flowing in the air as he landed in front of the group ready for combat.

"So you got the text," Ryou pointed out and then grumbled in annoyance, "Wanna let me know next time?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Masaya growled back.

"If you don't answer the calls or reply to the texts how are we supposed to know that you got them?" Ryou snapped and Masaya was about to reply when the monster screamed loudly and made them both jump, "Ah, right! Not the time for this! We'll talk later. Tokyo Mew Mew! Go!"

"Lettustanets!" Lettuce cried as she dashed toward the beast, "Ribbon! Lettuce Rush!"

A band of green energy rippled through the air and seared the chimera anima's body when it hit causing the creature to screech again but with a more high pitched tone this time.

Masaya ran forward, his sword already extended and raised high above his head. He brought it down on the beast's closest clawed hand and sliced straight through one of the thick talon fingers. The creature screamed and lashed out but the Blue Knight expertly evaded the attack and landed on the forearm of the creature before rushing up the length and jumping towards its face.

"How dare you infect this world with your impurities!" he yelled with his sword raised again.

But before he could strike again he was knocked away, as if he was nothing but a annoying bug, and as his body was flung away a voice gloated, "Where do you thinking you're going, charming?"

The mews, Keiichiro and Ryou watched Masaya's body collide with an office building, shattering glass and then continuing to fall straight down to the ground. Zakuro called forth her whip and ran toward the now apparent aliens. Taruto and Pai were to the creature's side, whereas Kisshu was by its shoulder having just knocked the Blue Knight away from his intended target.

"Zakuro spear!" the purple mew shouted and Kisshu smirked before teleporting behind her. Of course, being as agile as she was, Zakuro realised what he had done and spun herself in mid air to turn and face him. But airborne being his strength and not hers, the alien was able to strike her first and send her flying backwards. Unlike the Blue Knight the mew landed on her feet and glared up at the alien.

"Told you we'd be back," Kisshu commented as Pai and Taruto flew up to be by his side.

"What have you done to the girls?" Ryou asked accusingly.

Kisshu glared at him and erupted, already angry, "When will you get it through your thick skull?! I haven't done anything to her! She _wants_ to be with me!"

Pai held up a hand in front of Kish, silencing him. Kisshu was surprised by the sudden halt and turned his angry gaze to his brother and was about to speak again when Pai addressed the blonde human without glancing in his brother's direction, "We have not done a thing to those girls. If anything, we gave them a safe place to stay while you took away their homes."

"Shirogane-san is only trying to help them," Lettuce cried up at them desperately. Pai's eyebrows quirked upwards for a split second at the sight of the girl with the green hair. The circles under her eyes were deep set and dark, her eyes themselves looked hollow and didn't have the same sparkle they used to and her whole frame looked slimmer and not at all in a flattering way.

He didn't reply as quick as he would have, captivated by the awful transition of the green mew who he honestly would have considered attractive before now. But when he finally caught the thought process trying to slip in to his present mind he cleared it and masked himself expertly as always. He dropped his hand that he had shushed Kisshu with and replied, "I thought that even humans preferred to heal with love and affections when it came to friends and family."

"Argh!" everyone's attention was dragged to the left and the aliens had only seconds to disperse as Masaya's figure came almost flying towards them, slashing his sword in the air. He missed all of them catching only the left streamer of Pai's trousers. He turned when he landed and growled dangerously, "Lies! Maybe you don't even realise what you've done! I mean they have fragile minds anyway. Humans are fragile, right? Already weak from this gross world and then you come along and poison them all further! Urgh! You make me sick! Every. Single. One. Of. You."

"Aoyama-san, are you-" Lettuce stopped when he glared at her.

"Its not important, Mew. We need to save Ichigo!" he turned back to the aliens and shouted directly at Kisshu, "She's the only thing that matters anymore!"

The mews turned to Ryou and Keiichiro looking for answers but turned back to the Blue Knight, as he continued to glare up at the green haired boy in the sky, when they saw even their confused expressions.

Kisshu exploded with anger over hearing the ever-present affection from the human boy even after she was no longer his. He called his sais and yelled back, "Ichigo _is_ safe! And where she _wants_ to be - WITH ME!"

Both boys advanced toward each other and began engaging in battle.

"Chimera Anima!" Pai called and the beast began lashing out again at buildings and 'passerbys' who had idiotically stayed to watch and record the happenings on their mobile phones and other such devices.

As the girls ran around saving the innocent people on the streets and attacking the chimera whilst also fending off attacks from Taruto, Pai and Kisshu were locked in a heated battle of blades with the Blue Knight. As for Ryou and Keiichiro they were also trying their best at getting other curious civilians and desperate reporters to leave and get to a safer distance.

* * *

From a hidden perch on the top of a building just a block down and with an obscured view of the scene, Ichigo, Mint and Pudding looked on in concern.

"This is just chaos," Mint sighed shaking her head and watching her idol prance around attack after attack. She let her eyes drift to the three males fighting over the other side of the street looking intent on killing each other. She bit her lip as Masaya's sword was on route to pierce directly in to Pai's stomach but he teleported just in time. She covered her eyes with her hands and grumbled, "Urgh, I don't know if I can watch this."

"This really is chaotic," Ichigo agreed, watching Kisshu and her ex fight it out. She had also felt a grip on her heart when Pai had almost been seriously hurt. She frowned, "Definitely the best fitting word for what this is. Its madness."

"Is this what people see when we fight them?" Pudding asked and the girls both looked over to her and saw her horrified expression. She looked scared and her eyes were transfixed on the war in front of them.

"No, I don't think it is," Mint shook her head placing a hand on her young friend's shoulder. Pudding looked back at her, fear still present on her face.

Ichigo agreed and reassured Pudding, "Mint's right. Our fights were never this bad. I think..." she trailed off looking back at her ex and then tried again, "I think something's wrong with Aoyama-kun."

Mint let her hand fall from Pudding's shoulder and she frowned in thought turning to the pink mew, "Now that you mention it, he's acting odd. Different."

"What do you mean?" Pudding asked quietly.

The girls thought about how to reply but just before they could come up with the right words Ichigo shot up and screamed, "NO!"

Without thinking she shot forward flying towards the scene. Mint panicked and tried to grab her, "Ichigo wait!" She missed her chance and instead followed after her as did Pudding...and then they realised what she had reacted to.

* * *

"Why can't you understand that Ichigo just doesn't love you anymore! Get over it!" Kisshu screamed as he slashed his sais about wildly, narrowly missing even his brother a couple of times.

"How could I believe anything you've said?!" Masaya barked back, dodging every attack and throwing his sword out at brief intervals, "She told me about you before she even knew I was the Blue Knight! She told me you were obsessed with her! I bet you got desperate after you realised she could never love you like she loved me and you used your alien technology on her small human mind to confuse her! Ichigo is the only human worth anything on this god damned planet and you just had to ruin her like everyone and everything else."

"SHUT UP!" Kish screamed his pupils dilating to a dangerous level of fury.

Pai briefly pulled Kish back and spoke directly in to his ear, "Keep level-headed. You know he's delusional-"

Pai teleported just in time to escape the Blue Knight's sword that would have plunged itself deep in to his stomach. He appeared on the other side of Kish instead and pulled his brother with him when he quickly flew sidewards dodging another attack, "Keep your head."

Kish didn't give any indication that he had heard but he did take a deep breath and his eyes seemed to stop glowing with his heightened emotions. He adjusted his grip on his sais and narrowed his eyes zeroing in on his target, he lunged with determination and Masaya braced himself. They went back and forth again. Pai intervening every now and then to knock an off-angled attack from the Knight.

"Why do you speak of Ichigo when you say 'small human mind'?" Pai commented as the thought occurred to him and it caught Kisshu off guard causing him to stop for a moment. Pai saw the attack coming and nudged Kish, "Keep your head-ack!"

"NO!" the scream was heard from afar as the sword first pierced his clothing and then his pale skin riding straight through and out the other side.

"Brother!" Kish cried in horror and then turned to the Blue Knight who yanked his sword back swiftly from the body of the older alien like it was nothing. Kish made an inhumane - not even Cyniclonian - guttural sound and launched at the boy, all measured thoughts and level-headedness gone!

Pai laid on the floor breathing rapidly and clutching his side, blood spewing every where underneath him and dirtying his clothes and hands. Ichigo appeared by his side and seconds later Mint and Pudding.

"Pai, oh my god! Are you okay?" the words tumbled out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Of course, he's not okay, Ichigo! You twit!" Mint snapped and then manuvered Pai up to a sitting position as he huffed a small laugh at their comments. She pulled his right arm around her shoulders, "Come on take his other side. We have to get him back to the other realm!"

"Ichigo?" they all knew that voice, it was Ryou. Ichigo quickly grabbed hold of Pai's other side and nodded to Mint before the blonde boss had a chance to even talk to her.

"Let's go!" she said definitively. Mint nodded back and they both closed their eyes to be able to teleport to the other realm. It took them only a second and they were there away from the screaming and fighting.

They laid Pai down on the couch in the girls own living area. They really didn't care about the furniture in this moment they just wanted to help him after all he had done for them and...they had actually begun to see him as a friend lately. Even before they had become closer they never wanted him dead or in critical condition.

"Pai, I can help you but I need you to help me help you," Mint spoke to him clearly, "Can you do that? Because I'm not like you. I'm not a miracle worker."

Pai smiled again despite the pain and nodded.

Ichigo came to Mint's side and said, "What can I do to help?"

"You have to go back," Pai grumbled.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Mint can help me," he explained and his voice came out strained showing how much agony he was feeling, "You have to go back and get Kisshu to calm down. Bring Taruto and Kish back. I trust you. Get Mew Pudding to call back the chimera anima - it will listen to her. Call off the attack this time. Retreat."

"But -" she began but she was interrupted.

Mint shoved her urgently, "Go!"

She looked between them and then without a word teleported back to the battle field.

Mint looked at Pai, "What do I need?"

"Come, we need to get to the infirmary-ah!" he growled at the pain as he tried to stand and doubled over.

"Pai!" Mint cried in concern and tried her best to hold him up again from under his shoulder, "Come on! Stay strong! Your brothers need you and so do we right now. I don't want you leave."

He looked her in the eye and after a short paused he nodded, "Come on."

* * *

Ichigo reappeared above the chimera and saw Pudding hovering above Ryou and yelling down at him as he tried to get her to come down and 'talk' to him. The redhead frowned and decided to ignore her former boss and teleported directly in front of Pudding, "Call back the chimera anima. Pai said it will listen to you."

"Huh? Why me?" Pudding asked confused and peered down at a surprised and slightly miffed Ryou Shirogane.

"I don't know!" Ichigo almost yelled in confusion and desperation, "Just do it and then get Taruto. We're leaving!"

Pudding looked more than worried that she wouldn't be able to do what was asked of her but she nodded and agreed all the same. The little blonde flew up to the face of the chimera and began speaking to it. It glowed and Ichigo took that as a good sign and turned to her lover and her ex-lover still in battle and now scattered with scratches and gashes all over their bodies and faces. She grimaced as she flew to them.

"Stop it! Both of you! Stop!" she yelled at them, but they continued as if she wasn't even there.

Ichigo huffed angrily and decided to make a risky move but the only thing she could think of in this situation. She flew up behind Kisshu and literally dragged him as quick as she could in to a ripple in the air, reappearing high above the street.

Kish spun in the air his sai coming to her neck and stopping when he realised who she was. The redhead remained still knowing that he just needed a moment to calm down and finally his pupils grew back to their normal size and he looked worried that he had hurt her. He dropped the sais and pulled her close to him, "I'm sorry," he mumbled in to her hair.

She brought her arms around him and shushed him reassuringly, "Ssh, its okay but we need to go back. Pai needs you."

He pulled back and nodded in understanding. They looked around and noticed that the chimera anima was shrinking - the parasite was detaching itself from its host - and Pudding and Tart had already departed the scene.

"What do we do about that?" Ichigo asked glancing at the chimera.

"Its fine," he grumbled looking at the Blue Knight far below them who was actually lashing out around himself in anger. Ichigo frowned, it was so unlike him. Kish continued, "They can deal with the parasite. We have more important things to worry about."

Ichigo nodded and took his hand before they teleported back to do what they could to help the older alien.

* * *

 **Ooh! Is it bad that I didn't warn you about the drama?! How will people react? Ooh! Wondering if anyone is gonna be upset with me ^^" Sorry, friends! Next chapter will be out soon (I hope...I mean Christmas is coming up and its a little manic where I live at this time of year). Thank you for your wonderful patience, reviews and time ^_^ You wonderful people!**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Continue-Chan;**  
I'm just kinda realising that Ryou's not a bad person but I make him out to be such an awful villain in this x'D He's a complete ass in my story x') Should I be proud of that? I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm happy to see that you enjoyed another chapter and I hope you liked this one too, Continue-chan! ^_^

 **Corina;**  
Hi, Corina. I'm glad that you found the things that Kisshu said in chapter three cute. I hope you continue to like the rest of the story as well :) Thank you for the review, friend.

 **Anonymous;**  
Hey, Anon, I really have no idea what you meant, buddy. Like I literally spent a good while trying to work it out and I'm still not sure. Do you mean that I took so long updating that it felt like five years or do you think that five years passed in the story? Because five years haven't passed in the story and I took two months to update the last chapter (and about a month for this one) - though I do apologise and understand that it can feel like a long time when authors don't update for a while :') Just let me know, cause otherwise I'm just sat here confused and I would like to help seeing as you seemed confused in your review as well ^_^ I promise I'm nice. Just let me know :)

 **Harukanaru;**  
Aw, wow, thank you so much! I don't think I've ever had anyone say masterpiece with my works before ^_^ What a lovely thing to say! You made me squeal with delight! ^_^ Thank you so much and I'm so happy that you're enjoying this! I hope you continue to enjoy the story ^_^

 **Guest (1);**  
Thank you very much ^_^ I'll do my best and thank you very much for reviewing!

 **Guest (2);**  
I'm sorry it wasn't that quick! But I updated! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!** **  
**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah! Happy days if none of the others apply to you ^_^ Just happiness to all!**

 **As a Christmas present to you all I am uploading two chapters today...which is also the reason I took so long to upload this chapter...just finishing 17 now...whoops! ^^"** **I've also been feeling a little under the weather lately, so** **apologies its just kinda weighing me down a little but, as always, I am a strong bunny so will push through and never give up on this story ^_^ Everything will be okay in the end ^_^ and hey! Its Christmas! ^_^**

 **ANYWAY!** **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
**

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 16 ~***

With a wound so deep it was a wonder he stayed conscious for as long as he did yet inevitably the older alien blacked out, but not before Mint had gotten him on to the operating table and was applying pressure to the injury. The panicking mew had never been so happy to see the aliens when Tart appeared shortly followed by Kisshu. Immediately the boys worked to save their older brother with the help of Mint doing what she could. Ichigo and Pudding decided to stay out of the way - too many hands could sometimes do more harm than good.

The boys' hands moved faster than Mint could keep up with, but she did her best. They applied all the alien medication that the blue mew didn't know or recognise, and stitched up their brother as best they could.

Their silent, determined manner gave Mint hope that he would survive this and it was clear that they knew what they were doing. It was also clear that this was not the first time that they had done this - maybe not with Pai but they moved with so much confidence and purpose that this was definitely not something new to them. It made Mint wonder at the back of her mind how awful their home world must truly be.

After being treated, Pai had been carefully moved to a more comfortable infirmary bed and it was a few hours later that he finally stirred. Mint and Ichigo, who had been sat beside him, held their breath waiting to see how he was. His eyes lazily opened and he looked around in a haze before his deep purple pupils ghosted over to their forms. He seemed to be having trouble focusing on them and even keeping his eyelids open seemed difficult.

"Are you okay, Pai?" Mint asked uncertainly.

He blinked and a moment later he lifted his arm slowly. Maybe it was to see if he could but in the next instant it was like he gave up. He let his arm fall back down causing it to slap heavily against the bandage on his stomach and both Ichigo and Mint gasped and jumped to their feet in alarm.

Mint grabbed his wrist to move it from his bandage and quickly peeked under to see if he had broken the wound again while Ichigo scolded him, "Pai! Don't do that!"

That was when Taruto poked his head round the corner of the door, hearing the commotion, and gasped excitedly. He shouted, "Kish! He's awake!"

In the next moment both boys were beside Pai on the opposite side to the girls.

Kisshu noticed Mint adjusting the bandage again and asked, "What happened?"

"He hit himself," Ichigo answered for her friend and frowned at the injured alien like a disapproving parent, with her hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine though," Mint explained with a sigh of relief, "He didn't manage to break the seal, thankfully."

Kisshu released a breath of relief as well and smiled warmly at the older alien. Pai's eyes had found his brother's and - even though he still couldn't quite focus - he smiled back and mumbled with a gruff voice, "How bad?"

Kish let out a laugh and placed a hand on his brother's head when he replied, "You were dancing, brother. But you didn't leave."

Pai closed his eyes again when Kish retracted his hand and gave a small nod. Then he surprised the girls by speaking out loud and giggling, "I like dancing."

"What?" the girls cried in unison.

"It's true he does," Kish commented chuckling out loud, "But don't remind him that he told you. He's drugged up at the moment so get ready for blunt truth, delirium and maybe some singing."

"Oh god, not again," Taruto groaned more so to himself.

"Again?" Mint repeated in confusion.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asked Kisshu.

He smiled back at her, "Of course he is - he's awake. Just high on the meds. He'll be fine tomorrow, just in pain."

"That's no fun," Pai mumbled, sighing exaggeratedly.

Kisshu smiled and patted his brother's shoulder, "I'll get you something to eat."

Pai opened his heavy eyes again and smiled at Kish before he left. He then looked at Tart and frowned.

"What?" Tart asked bluntly and seemingly not as happy as he seemed a few seconds ago.

Pai looked in thought for a moment and then said, "Why are you so small?"

"I knew it," Taruto grumbled, rolling his eyes. He looked to the girls and explained, "Every time. Every time he's under this drug its always about my height. Never 'Good to see ya, Tart!' or telling me about his secret hobbies or crushes like Kish! Its just my height! So what, I'm small! I can grow, I'm still young," he pointedly looked at Ichigo when he added, "I'm not a child though!"

"You've only grown about an inch in a year," Pai commented slurring a little bit.

Taruto sighed and mumbled turning and floating away, "I'm happy you're awake brother but I'll be back when you're feeling better."

When the little alien was out of the room Pai snickered and turned to the girls, "He knows I'm joking. It's funny."

"Are you sure he knows?" Ichigo asked and said, "Something tells me he doesn't find it that funny."

"Nah, its fine," Pai said waving away her comment with his arm. Under the effects of the drug the movement was more erratic than fluid and the girl's made sure that when he dropped it again he didn't hit himself this time.

There was a short pause and silence in the room until Mint asked uncertainly again, "Are you okay? I mean, how do you feel?"

His eyes slowly travelled to her and it was almost like he forgot that they were in the room with him until she spoke again. The question didn't seem to register however and he instead completely changed the subject, "Is your favourite colour blue?"

"Huh?" she didn't know how to respond and then looked down at her navy dress and replied slowly, "Um, I guess so."

"It would be a tad ironic if the human boy made you wear colours you hated," he smiled with amusement and the girls exchanged bewildered looks of uncertainty, "Though its also extremely coincidental that...hm...Ichigo what is your favourite colour?"

"Err, pink," she answered honestly.

"See! _Extremely_ coincidental that you dress in the colours that are your favourite," he sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "Makes me wonder...this world is crazy."

Trying to keep the conversation flowing but desperately trying to change the subject to one they could try to understand, Mint pointed out, "Your world seems crazier."

Ichigo gasped and turned to her friend and actually replied herself, "You still haven't seen the pictures and the information videos! Mint, its awful! The storms are deadly."

"They truly are," Pai agreed grimacing at memories and continued, "Our mother died in a storm."

Mint felt her heart swell as her breath stopped. She gripped his hand grabbing his attention and it seemed like his eyes finally focused on her. She spoke honestly, "I'm so sorry."

He nodded and then his eyes drifted down to the bed sheets as he continued. Mint still held his hand, "I went to look for her when she didn't turn up...she wasn't there...he came after me - our father - I would have also died if he hadn't."

Ichigo placed her hand on his shoulder again in a comforting manner this time and repeated Mint, "We're very sorry to hear that."

Pai looked at them both with his lazy eyes, they narrowed in contemplation. It seemed his thoughts had completely shifted again, "What's wrong with the green mew? Mew Lettuce? Is she ill?"

The girls didn't know how to answer this and had also wondered what was wrong with their friend. She had definitely changed since the last time they had seen her and she looked terrible.

"We don't know," Ichigo told him honestly.

"Shirogane-san works her all day and all night," Mint explained, to Ichigo as well since she didn't know being held in the cage. Mint frowned, narrowing her eyes at her hand still holding Pai's, "It's weird. It's like...she works so hard for him and he knows she'll pretty much do anything he asks but they're hiding something from us as well. I don't know what but why would she work all the time - and I mean _all_ the time - for him? She stays over night sometimes."

"How old is she?" Pai asked.

Mint frowned at him and replied, "She's just turned seventeen - but what does that matter? She's in a terrible state and every time I try to talk to her she gets so defensive! I don't understand what's going on with her."

"Maybe that's why," Pai muttered to himself frowning at the far wall.

"What?" Ichigo asked drawing his attention again.

His features went blank and it seemed he was lost on the subject yet again. He commented uncharacteristically, "Your hair looks nice down. Why do you both always wear it up?"

Mint sighed getting exhausted with the constant change in subject and let his hand go, collapsing back in to the chair she had been perched on. Ichigo just shrugged in response and retorted with a sigh, "What about you? You and the other's tie your hair all the time."

Pai just smiled and shrugged as well, "I guess it's just preference."

Ichigo nodded silently beside him while Mint, sunken in her chair and staring blankly at the bed sheets, still pondered on Lettuce.

"Why does it hurt?" the alien suddenly groaned as he grimaced and shifted in the bed.

Ichigo was caught off guard with the question, "What?"

"My side hurts," he pointed out, "Badly...why?"

"You were stabbed," Ichigo answered slowly and then added, "By the Blue Knight...by Aoyama-kun."

"That surprised me. That your mate turned out to be the Blue Knight," he commented and Ichigo frowned at his terminology but didn't get the chance to correct him before he added, "Kisshu was less shocked with the news. I think he was beginning to realise."

"Huh? Really?" Ichigo replied incredulously, rolling her eyes for emphasis, "How could he possibly know that?"

Pai smiled at her warmly, "I'm the one with the plans but I'm not the one with all the brain power. That's Kisshu. If he stopped kidding around all the time he would be far more advanced than the rest of us but he simply doesn't care."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Ichigo scoffed.

"What are things that you like?" he suddenly asked.

Mint snapped her eyes up at him and frowned. The girl jumped to her feet and barked, "What is wrong with you? You're talking ten to the dozen and I can't keep up!"

"Mint, you know its the medication," Ichigo pointed out calmly.

"But this is irritating! One moment its a sad topic, then its light, then its something I'm seriously concerned about and then its 'favourite colours'," she cried throwing her arms in the air frustratedly. She looked at Pai, "I'm sorry I just...this is making me dizzy."

"You like dancing," Pai said completely unfazed by her outburst.

Mint looked stricken but sunk back on to the chair and answered chastely, "Yes."

"So do I," he replied, "Would it make you happy if I gave you a dance? When I am able obviously."

The blue mew went to answer but her face scrunched up and she shook her head completely at a loss, "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo smiled then understanding what he meant, "As a thank you," Mint looked at her friend. Ichigo explained, "Kish and Tart told me that in the Cyniclons culture to say things like thank you they give gifts. Pai is saying thank you with a dance because you love dancing."

"Oh," was the bird's simple reply. She looked back at Pai, "Thank you for what?"

"You all saved me," he answered as if it were obvious and chuckled. His drowsy eyes then levelled with his hands and he turned them this way and that as if they were completely new to him. He contemplated out loud, "Why would Deep Blue tell us of the wickedness of humans when you have so much compassion?"

Ichigo smiled then with a twinge of sadness and explained, "Not all of us are caring. There are evil people as well."

"As are there in Cyniclons," Pai nodded with a smile, "We are far too much alike for me to be comfortable with our current situation," his next sentence shocked them but they knew that it was only the drug letting him admit this out loud, "Sometimes I just want to fly away. To stop fighting," he paused in thought and then sighed deeply letting his head and his hands fall back. His eyes closed, "But my father is waiting and in danger. So are friends and people that I've known my whole life. How can I turn my back on them?"

"We all have this complication," Ichigo nodded in understanding as did Mint silently beside her, "We're not fighting for ourselves. We're fighting for each other."

"The only thing is now we're fighting a war we can't win," Mint pointed out sadly and when Pai and Ichigo looked at her for understanding she sighed and explained, "If humans win, we lose because you're hurting. If Cyniclons win, you lose because we're hurting...unless we're not as close as I'm insinuating."

"I do believe that I now think of you as friends," he honestly told them without hesitation and it actually stunned them for a moment.

Ichigo smirked and nudged his cheek lightly as she said, "Okay that's definitely the drugs talking now!"

Mint laughed now despite her inner turmoil and Pai continued to smile in a dopey, tired fashion.

"What are we all laughing about?" Kisshu asked as he teleported back in to the room holding a tray of food.

"We're friends!" Ichigo giggled.

"Best friends!" Pai cried out excitedly and the girls burst in to more laughter, despite the worries they had lightly discussed, which caused Pai to join in in the contagious laughter. All the while Kish stood beside them confused and holding a tray of food wondering why this friendship was so amusing.

* * *

The boy hushed the fires in his room to low, quietly crackling embers and the stars on his ceiling had more space to sparkle and illuminate the bedding below. Kisshu sighed as he undressed to get some sleep but paused when he was down to his last piece of clothing. He smirked and knew she was there.

"Maybe giving you the ability to teleport wasn't the best idea if you're just going to use it to creep in and watch me change like the stalker you accused _me_ of being," he commented with a hint of amusement.

"I wasn't trying to creep _or_ watch you change!" Ichigo pointed out defensively without trying to hide. He turned around to find her standing by the foot of the bed with her hands clasped together in front of her and her cheeks burning a light pink colour. She averted her eyes and mumbled, "I just got here and didn't want to disturb you until you were done changing."

Kish loved her many expressions - as bad as it may seem, shy embarrassment was one of them - and he rushed her causing her to gasp in alarm. Her senses spiked when one of his hands slid round to the back of her waist and his fingers touched the skin of her lower back, just under the hem of her shirt. She couldn't move and was caught, frozen in his gaze however by his other hand tilting her chin up and his molten eyes staring back with his signature smirk plastered over his face.

His voice rumbled deep in his chest, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Ichigo couldn't answer, she didn't know how. She could only breath in a shaky breath and gulp down the nervous energy. The alien's eyes flickered to her neck as it worked and flashed her a toothy grin with mischief in his eyes.

Before she could process what was happening her alien love had pushed her backwards causing her to fall on the bed with him over her. He wasted no time in burying his face in the nape of neck. The mew gasped as she felt his lips kiss along her collar bone and up her neck. He first gently nibbled on the sensitive skin above her carotid artery and, when he felt the fingers of her right hand intertwine in his hair while her left gripped his shoulder, he bit down a little harder causing her to inhale sharply with surprise.

Honestly, Ichigo had only come to talk and see him but she wasn't opposed to this change in events - not at all! Her worries and matters could wait until tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to feel loved and Kisshu was doing a damn good job of that.

* * *

 **Its getting to the climax of the story kids! Buckle up! ;D :') Just wait a little longer and you can soon c** **lick that Next button over there in the corner - on to Chapter 17! ^_^**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	17. Chapter 17

**URGH! I tried so hard to write more for this and failed just resulting in making it late by a couple of days! Apologies for that!**

 **Thanks to MewShadowfang for making me aware of the error in last chapter that completely ruined the atmosphere of the** **moment ^_^ (smh, why you do this, brain?).**

 **I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! Happy holidays! ^_^**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews for Chapter 15 at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 17 ~***

It had been another tiresome day at Cafe Mew Mew and without the help of Ichigo and Pudding - and maybe Mint when she wasn't on her multiple tea breaks - it wasn't as fun and fulfilling anymore so the days usually dragged. Lettuce and Zakuro would arrive at noon on weekdays and finish at six not leaving until eight when everything was clean and at the weekends they would arrive at nine AM and almost always leave at nine thirty PM having much more to clean and much more trash to take out. Sometimes Lettuce would already be there, having stayed the night, and to keep her fragile anxious mind from overheating she would begin working hours before they were due to open - sometimes cleaning the same already spotless table multiple times.

The once enjoyable job was now boring and draining but it was still work and fun had nothing to do with the fundamental cause behind the secret lair to begin with. Or at least that's what Lettuce told herself to keep her heart from aching too much.

And usually that worked, today however her emotions were bubbling over and she had stolen herself away so she could try to release some of the pain from her troubled soul. She did not count on being found in such a state and unfortunately for her the purple mew, her only teammate left on the same side, appeared before her.

Zakuro found Lettuce tucked away behind the farthest of the big green wheelie bins round the back of the cafe. She was sat hunched over, her legs drawn in and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. The usually stoic woman let her mask fall away revealing all the concern she felt for her broken friend as she knelt down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder.

When the wolf's hand touched the porpoise Lettuce jolted, her head snapping up and gasped so suddenly that she hiccuped at the same time. The poor girl squeaked helplessly and tried to get her breathing under control but she couldn't stop the sobs racking through her body.

Zakuro moved closer and pulled her friends shoulders gently towards her, tucking Lettuce's head in to the crook between her shoulder and her chest. The older woman shushed her quietly and rocked her with her arms wrapped tightly around the younger girl's shoulders and her cheek pressed against the top of the girl's green head, literally holding her together, "Ssh, it's alright. It's gonna be okay."

The purple mew continued to mumble comforts here and there until her friend's cries turned in to sniffles and tiny little hiccups. Then she whispered gently whilst still rocking, "What's going on in that head of yours, hm?"

Lettuce took a few moments to catch her breath from the hiccups before she answered in a broken weak voice that caused Zakuro's heart to shatter just that little bit more, "Are...are we do-ing th-the right thing?"

"Saving the world? Of course," Zakuro spoke out loud and sighed, adding before Lettuce could elaborate, "Turning on our friends to be able to do so? Not so much."

"I ju-just don't under-s-stand why Ichig-o would break up with Ao-yam-ma-san," Lettuce mumbled ending with a hiccup and then continued, "She adored him! Even so, I-I don't think th-that she turned com-pletely. But Ryo-Shiroga-ne-san said...he said so-o many things. Urgh! I don't know!"

"No, its okay. It's okay, ssh," Zakuro hushed her friend again and squeezed her a little as Lettuce covered her face with her hands and a sob escaped her. She allowed a moment to pass so that Lettuce was able to calm down and then Zakuro asked, "Do you believe everything he tells you?"

"I used to. At first," Lettuce answered miserably ashamed of herself and then added, "But none o-of it makes any sense. I-Ichigo is still Ichigo. I-I-I don't know anymo-re!"

"I know and that's okay," Zakuro reassured her friend. A moment of thought passed and Zakuro asked just as calmly, "Do you think _he_ believes everything he tells you?"

Lettuce looked up in to her friend's face and sadly nodded, "He's scared - rea-lly scared. He just doesn't want to f-fail his father. He wants the Earth to-o be safe at all costs...but I think that he's so p-panicked now that he's lo-st the ability to disting-uish who's a friend and w-who is a foe," Lettuce rambled on and as she did the hiccups became less frequent but her voice was just as panicked, "H-he barely sleeps and he doesn't eat much at the mo-ment either. I thought that i-if I stayed with him a-and we went through it together then maybe he'd get bet-ter, because he's sick! But its not working! Its only making _me_ sick as well! But I-I don't want to leave him alone like this! I can't turn my back on him now - he'll break! He do-esn't say anything to the others but he speaks to me! He's so stressed and terrified and sometimes the only way for him to-o relax is when we-" her voice caught in her throat and her eyes widened at what she almost said out loud.

Zakuro just shrugged and patted her friend's shoulder lightly, "It's okay. I suspected you weren't staying over night just to help his research."

Lettuce looked distraught and wailed, "Oh my god, its _that_ obvious?!"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like -" Zakuro heaved sigh regretting her choice of words and then tried to explain herself, "The intimacy wasn't the obvious part. What _was_ obvious was that you weren't okay and that something was happening that you weren't talking about. I've been keeping an eye on you and from that I've caught little glimpses and I was able to just, essentially, put two and two together. I can assure you no one else knows."

The green mew released a shaky breath full of relief and then looked down at the tops of her knees sadly. She whispered in a more level voice now, "I've hurt Ichigo...and Mint...and Pudding. I'm such a mess."

"Hey!" Zakuro snapped, scolding the younger mew for her self-doubt. The wolf grasped Lettuce's chin and pulled her face up to look her in the eye and told her pointedly, " _You_ are ill! You said it yourself! So what do you do when you're sick? You get better! Now stop with all this self-doubt and lets get something's straight! First off, are we happy?"

"No," Lettuce answered honestly.

"No," Zakuro agreed and continued, "And why is that?"

"Our team is broken - our family is broken. It's like we're almost fighting against them now," Lettuce answered honestly again feeling that dark mass inside of her grip on her heart strings again. She physically winced from the emotion pain.

"So what do we do?" the wolf asked a fire in her eyes.

Lettuce just frowned and shook her head in uncertainty. In the end she just shrugged and cried, "I don't know! What can we do?!"

Zakuro's expression softened and she smiled as she patted her friend's back gently and reassuringly, "What do you want to do?"

A stray tear slid down Lettuce's cheek and she squeaked out a meek, "I want my friends back. I want them to know I'm sorry. I want to apologise to my friends."

"Then lets do that," the older girl suggested with confidence and a warm smile.

The green mew suddenly felt a surge of hope enter her chest and it was a massive weight lifted off of her. Of course she had considered this simple solution before but had always suffered from constant doubts. _What if they didn't forgive her?_ But when you had someone as strong and determined as Zakuro beside you, you knew you could do anything. It was times like these that Lettuce thanked the heavens that she had met people like the mews. She threw her arms around the older girl gripping that lifeline of hope with all that she had.

* * *

"No," his answer was blunt and to the point. Answer given, he stalked to the cabinets and began making breakfast for the pair of them.

"Why not?" Ichigo cried, rather irritated that he just outright denied her request, "I'm not your prisoner!"

Kisshu paused his actions and turned to face her. His expression was angry and he shouted back at her, "Do I treat you like a prisoner? I think I treat you like a guest! Like a princess even!"

Ichigo grumbled, crossing her arms and averting her eyes, "I don't know about that."

His jaw clenched and he whipped back round to the counter to continue making the dishes, "The answer is no and that is final! Its dangerous!"

Ichigo shouted out in frustration and kicked one of the table chairs over causing it to crash on to the ground, "Stuff your cooking! I'm not hungry!" With that she teleported out of the room and Kish gripped the countertop to try and calm down.

Tart popped up beside him and asked lightly with a smile, "Ooh! What you making?"

"Fuck off!"

Taruto frowned and grumbled, floating away to pick the fallen chair up, "Jeez, I was only asking. Don't have to be an arse about it."

* * *

Ichigo teleported in to the girl's bedroom and flopped on to her bed. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed in rage.

Mint, who had been reading a book while drinking tea in her bed, didn't even glance up from the page as she said, "You seem happy."

"That controlling possessive arsehole won't even let me see my own parents!" Ichigo yelled at the blue mew.

Now Mint glanced up and commented without pity, "I'm only a few feet away Ichigo," when Ichigo frowned, Mint rolled her eyes and pointed out, "No need to shout."

Ichigo made an exasperated face and threw her arms in the air. What had she expected from the rich snob who always got what she wanted - advice? Pfft! The pink mew just grumbled sarcastically, getting up to walk away, "Well, thanks _so_ much for the help!"

Mint just sighed and went back to reading her book but not before commenting, "You don't need help. He's not in charge of your every action. You can do what you want. Though I see his point, its not exactly safe-"

"Thanks Mint," Ichigo replied cutting her off in a suddenly more cheery tone and the girl disappeared.

Mint glanced up where the redhead had been moments ago and inhaled deeply. She pursed her lips unhappily realising she would have to now go speak to the others, "Well, I'm in trouble."

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is incredibly short - I am seriously uncomfortable with the tiny size of it - but the next part just doesn't seem to fit with it unfortunately. I tried to fit it together that's why this wasn't uploaded Boxing Day! Whoops! ^_^" Apologies for that too! Its still Christmas week though so Merry Christmas and all-that-jazz part 2! ^_^**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Replies to Chapter 15 Guest reviews;**

 **Continue-Chan;**  
Your review made me giggle a tad just from the idea of you reading chapter 15 completely on edge until the incident with Pai and then you just feeling complete relief like 'oh thank god!' and a passerby asks what happened and you turning round with a big smile explaining without any context 'No its okay. I was worried but its fine because it was only Pai getting stabbed so...you know, panic over!'  
Anyway ^_^ Sorry the Christmas Present was split between a couple of days. I tried to rewrite this part to make it longer and I failed...sorry ^_^ Hopefully you enjoyed both parts just as much as the rest of the story, buddy ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!** **  
**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	18. Chapter 18

**HELLO STRANGERS!**

 **Hazard here! I took a loooooong break which was needed in all honesty...and then was really difficult to get out of it! But here I am! Coming back with a smashing chapter and by smashing I mean this is literally a mess! And not just the skills in language but the actual scenes are messy as well :D Enjoy!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 18 ~***

If Ichigo hadn't lost complete track of time, today should have been a weekday - Tuesday maybe - so her father, the troublesome parent, should have been at work round about now. Of course she wanted to see him too but he would cause a fuss to begin with so right now she just wanted to talk to her mother alone. Sakura could pass words along when she had left.

The redhead hovered above her house, took a deep breath to ready herself and then dived in by teleporting directly to her bedroom.

She looked around at the space that was hers and it was still a mess from the last time she had been in here; maybe a little more so as there were some things on the floor that she didn't remember knocking over. Even her bed was unmade. She vaguely noticed dark smudges on her pillowcase that she didn't remember but she didn't have time to think about it as she heard the sound of shuffling down the hallway and remembered why she had come home in the first place.

Ichigo crept to the door and peered out in to the hallway and watched her mother walking down the stairs.

"Mum!" she cried without thinking and Sakura gasped and lost her footing on the steps. Instantly regretting her timing, Ichigo teleported in front of her Mother and caught her at the bottom of the staircase as she stumbled, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! That was so stupid of me!"

"Oh my good god!" Sakura cried and tried to keep the panic in from almost having fallen down the whole set of steps. After a few short breaths she slowly looked up and Ichigo gave her a weak smile.

The sight of her mother this way broke her heart. Sakura's eyes were red and puffy and the woman had black make up smeared around her eyes and cheeks.

"Um," the mew couldn't think of anything to say so repeated herself a little pathetically, "Sorry."

Sakura didn't smile instead she cried and pulled her daughter in to her arms, "You stupid girl! Why didn't you come home sooner! Don't answer that! I know why! I'm such a terrible mother! Your father is heartbroken too! Oh Ichigo, I-"

The mew smiled and pressed her face in to her mother's shoulder and mumbled, "It's alright! Shirogane said things, I get it!"

Sakura pushed Ichigo out to arms-length then and frowned, "That man! There's something wrong with him!"

"We think so too," Ichigo nodded.

Sakura just shook her head and explained, "No, I mean when he told your father and I that you had...that you were freed but that two of your friends had also 'betrayed' everyone it just didn't add up," Sakura huffed and confessed, "Not that that excuses us not trusting you. Ichigo, none of this adds up! You're a mew! You're best friends with an alien! Your boss is a psycho that is supposedly trying to save the Earth and your boyfriend is having a meltdown!"

"What?" Ichigo asked taken aback by that last part.

"You weren't serious when you said you were breaking up with Aoyama-san were you?" Sakura asked, "I mean I didn't believe it at first when Shirogane-san told us but then Aoyama-san was very upset when he came round so-"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Ichigo interrupted.

Sakura looked confused and answered what she thought her daughter had meant, "Your father and I were told that you had tried to break up with Aoyama-san."

"I did break up with him," Ichigo quickly confirmed and then asked again, "What do you mean meltdown?"

"Uh, I'm not sure. He just seems not like himself. Not caring and as friendly as he usually is. Lately he just mumbles things when he comes round, like he's talking to himself," Sakura explained in uncertainty. She sighed to herself somewhat sadly, "I can't believe you broke up with him."

"Okay," Ichigo responded slowly, ignoring the last comment - that was definitely odd behaviour, "So what, he comes round every so often? Like every other week?"

"More like every day," Sakura corrects her.

"What?" Ichigo is surprised. He didn't even visit that much when they were dating; it seemed a bit overkill, "Why?"

"Well, at first he said that he was worried about you and wanted to be near you in a way that wouldn't upset you. He also expressed concern with us not having you around so he wanted to check in on us for you but..." Sakura bit her lip in thought and shrugged, "But now he just comes in and sits at the table for a couple of hours lost in thought. He always looks so withdrawn, like there's a war going on inside his head. Some of the things I hear him say are troublesome. Ichigo what is going on with everyone?"

"I honestly don't know, Mum," Ichigo confessed shaking her head and hugging her mother's shoulders again.

"Ichigo?" Sakura's voice was quiet.

"Yes, Mum?" Ichigo asked looking down at her.

"How are you flying?" and, realising this, Ichigo dropped down to stand by her worried mother.

She explained as quickly and as best she could, "I'm sorry. I just didn't realise. Its difficult to stop once you learn how to do it. Kish-err- the aliens taught me."

"Ichigo," Sakura's level voice yet uncomfortable stance stopped Ichigo mid-explanation. Sakura placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Why are they helping you? Why are they your friends out of everyone on this planet? Do you think they will save you when they take over? And if they do, do you think they will give a damn about your father and I? Your friends?" Ichigo withdrew a shaky breath at a harsh realisation that - although it was not a definite - may actually happen. She pressed her lips in to a thin line and took a step back not liking where her mother was taking this conversation. Sakura, however, continued, "You're a mew making you one of the only humans capable of stopping them and they just so happen to befriend you."

"Mum, they're not-" Ichigo was interrupted and the words her mother spoke so harshly cut her deep.

"They're using you."

The impact of the words caused her step to falter and she had to catch herself on the table that her father often left his keys on when he got home. A hand flew up to her chest and she clutched her own shirt feeling a little claustrophobic all of a sudden. _They wouldn't do that. They were her friends. They wouldn't...he wouldn't...he loved her._ She paused in thought terrified with the doubts her own scared mother was creating.

"Honey, its the only plausible reason - just think about it," Sakura urged her.

The older woman took a step forward and Ichigo shouted, "No. You're wrong!" Sakura saw the tears glistening in the corner of her daughter's eyes and she ached to hold her but Ichigo was currently frowning at her with shaking shoulders. She sniffled and tried to stand taller, "They _are_ my friends! They _are not_ using me! You don't know them! I do! Kisshu wouldn't let them anyway!"

"But, darling, he's one of them!" Sakura shrieked, not understanding, "Why would he risk it all for you?"

"Because he loves me!" Ichigo yelled and then bit her tongue.

There was a silence between them and Ichigo averted her gaze scared of her mother's impending disapproval. The tears rolled over and meandered over the curves of her face joining at her chin and cascading on to her shirt which she now clutched with both hands in horror.

Sakura herself was stunned in to silence as well. She looked at the wall to try and calculate everything in her mind. Her eyes flickered about as she ran through the equations and then they landed on the floor, "Mm."

Ichigo peeked through her lashes wondering what was with the lack of yelling and that dull, thoughtful acknowledgement just now. The older woman, feeling her daughter's gaze, looked up then as well and they stared at each other like they were looking back at strangers.

Tense seconds felt like minutes until Sakura cleared her throat feeling uncomfortable suddenly and repeated attempting to sound stern, though you could tell she was losing face, "He loves you." Her daughter simply nodded and, after a brief pause, Sakura visibly deflated with a sigh and asked, "and you love him?"

"Yes," Ichigo simply answered and though it was one word her voice still cracked.

Sakura brought a hand to her forehead as if she were suffering from a migraine and took a deep breath, "Okay," she finally said. Ichigo felt a jolt run through her and waited until Sakura had dropped her hand to her waist and was now looking at her fully again. Her mother elaborated, "I don't understand it and I don't know what happened between any of you but if that's how you feel then who am I to get in the way? Just promise me you know what you're doing and you're not in any danger?"

"I promise you I'm as safe as I can be when I'm with Kish," Ichigo blurted out just thrilled that her mother was seemingly accepting of her extraterrestrial relationship. She wiped her eyes with her wrists, though tears still gathered, and smiled weakly, "Thank you, Mum."

The older woman frowned and pulled the younger girl in to her arms again, "I'm just glad that you're home."

Another voice then announced, "So am I."

Ichigo felt her blood freeze and her head snapped round to the door she hadn't heard open and there stood her ex-boyfriend glaring rather coldly back at her, as the front door slammed shut behind him.

"Aoyama-san!" Sakura cried, trying her best to sound pleasantly surprised, "You're here early today."

"Kendo practise was cancelled; gas leak at school," he explained all the while never letting his eyes stray from Ichigo.

"Well, I guess I better go," Ichigo said to her mother although also not taking her eyes off of the young man at the door.

"Why? Don't let me get in your way, Ichigo," Masaya almost growled, "I mean I'm only the guys who's been dating you for almost two years."

Ichigo frowned at him, "Okay, petty doesn't suit you. Look, I'm sorry if I hurt you but its worse to stay in a relationship that you don't care about because then you're just prolonging the inevitable and causing more pain to the other person."

"So you broke up with me to spare me?" he snapped back and made a sickening sound like it disgusted him.

Ichigo felt insulted by his reaction, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're so different from m-...from Aoyama-kun."

Just then he smiled sinisterly and the grin made Ichigo feel queasy, "You were going to say 'my' weren't you? 'My Aoyama-kun!' Tch!" His whole being began to glow then and Ichigo knew instantly what was happening. She stepped in-between her mother and her ex as he continued, "You know I _was_ upset at first. I thought that maybe you were being controlled and maybe you still are," the light was blinding for a moment and then it was gone and he was the blue knight clutching a sword in both hands, "But then it dawned on me that with you out of the picture there's nothing holding me back. I am able to cleanse this disgusting world in a more efficient way. In other words I don't need anyone - I don't need you."

"Mum, I think you should maybe-" Masaya lunged and Ichigo spun and shoved her mother in to actions, "RUN!"

The girls ran through the hallway in to the kitchen and while Sakura unlocked the back door and fled, Ichigo dodged a slash of the knight's sword and roughly knocked his wrists to throw him off balance. He was nudged but not massively effected and he showed this with a terrifying chuckle that made Ichigo's stomach flip. A brief image of Pai being stabbed flittered through her mind before she shook it away and kicked at her ex's left shin. She had thrown her weight on to it so he definitely felt that attack and he yelled as his leg wobbled and caved in. Ichigo joined Sakura outside.

The woman was waiting for her daughter to run out of the house and when she saw her running towards her she cried in fear, "What the hell is going on?"

Ichigo took her mother's hands, "I don't know. But I think you're right - something is definitely wrong with him!"

Just then, the back door was thrown open so forcefully that it snapped off of its hinges and skidded on the floor just stopping short of the girls. In the doorway Masaya stood there glaring if not for his twitching and his usually tied back blonde hair was flared. He growled demonically, "Ichigo."

"Though meltdown might just be an understatement," Ichigo commented sarcastically before she began dragging her mother around the side of the house as quickly as she could.

Once round the front of the house, before they could exit the garden, Masaya's sword embedded itself in to the ground and half a seconds difference would have meant Ichigo's life. She screamed just from the realisation alone and turned to see him walking toward them. Ichigo got in-between her mother and him again, Sakura cowering in terror, and put on her best calm-before-the-storm face.

Masaya held his hand toward his sword and it trembled moments before sliding out of the ground and flying back in to his waiting hand. "It seems having you in my life was like having my vision obscured and now you're gone I can see clearly. You know my issues with how the Earth is dying and I know how to cure it," he point the sword in her face. The tip was mere centimetres from her nose. He snarled, "I'll rid the whole damn planet of you and everyone on it! I'll purge this world of all life! I'll give the Earth its much deserved rebirth! And when I've done all I can I will stand guard until I die making sure nothing and no one poisons this sick world again!"

"Aoyama-kun, please," Ichigo tried calmly, internally praying that her body wasn't shaking enough that he could tell, "What's happened to you in the past few weeks?"

"Oh, shut up Ichigo," he snapped rolling his eyes.

She insisted urgently, "No, _really_. You're like a completely different person. Has Ryou done something? What's happened to you?"

"I've grown, that's what!" he said, puffing out his chest to emphasise his point, "And that mess of a boy only helped me unlock my abilities so that I wasn't tied to _you_ for the rest of my life. He helped me become independent and that is all he's done aside from destroy himself from the inside out."

"What?" Ichigo asked frowning in confusion.

Masaya dropped the sword and stepped in so fast she had no time to move away. They were face to face, closer than was friendly and he had hold of her chin and was staring in to her eyes, "My dear, does any of this really matter? You're going to die either way."

Ichigo searched his eyes trying to find any part of him that she recognised and that's when she realised they weren't his dark warm brown anymore...they were piercing blue. Cold...like his words. She narrowed her eyes and asked in a whisper, "Who are you?"

He smirked and stepped back. He gave her a lazy bow, "Goodbye, Mew Ichigo, you were indeed loved," he lifted his sword high above his head.

Ichigo crouched covering her head with her arms and Sakura screamed wrapping herself around her daughter to try and shield her from the attack. The blue knight swung the sword down and CLANG!

Sakura gasped and Ichigo peeked through her arms. Her heart stopped and ached at the same time.

"Ichigo are you okay?" Zakuro asked with her back to her friend. Ichigo could see she had a weapon upgrade or another weapon altogether in actuality. It wasn't a whip this time, Zakuro's Zakuro Spear was an actual spear now which she was currently wielding with two hands and holding Masaya's sword back.

"I-err yes! Yes, I'm fine!" Ichigo answered pathetically.

The redhead straightened up and guided her mother a few steps back as Zakuro shoved back Masaya with her spear and commented with a smile, "I'm glad," before engaging in a sword fight with Masaya, "Zakuro Fury!"

"Ichigo," said girl turned to the timid voice and there stood who she expected, the damaged Lettuce with a sad smile on her face. She went to speak but no words came out of her mouth so instead she closed her lips again and held out her hands instead. Ichigo looked down and was surprised to see her mew pendent.

Ichigo looked back up in to Lettuce's face but the mew was staring intently at the pendent as if she would explode if she were to even glance at the girl in front of her. Suddenly redhead wrapped her arms around the green mew's shoulders and squeezed her tightly letting her friend know that she forgave her, letting her know that she forgave them all. Except perhaps...

The young mew leader parted the embrace and held Lettuce at arms length and asked, disregarding the tears glistening in her friends eyes, "What about Shirogane?"

Lettuce looked hurt but answered after a nod which was more self-encouragement than anything else, "He's sick and you're our friend, Ichigo."

CLANK! SHING! CLANG!

The sound of metal on metal was like push with every rippling echo until Ichigo nodded and snatched up her pendent with a smile. Despite the situation she hand't transformed in so long and she was so ready to fight again.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

Dazzling light shimmered around her and suddenly she was all geared up as the Mew leader she was. She turned to her mother ready with her first course of action, "Mum, go to the cafe. Shirogane won't do anything to you!"

"What?" her mother cried appalled at the idea, "I'm not leaving you here!"

"Mother please! This is not the time!" Ichigo scolded her the older woman.

"I'll get out of your way but to hell with leaving you here! No way!" her mother snapped stubbornly.

"Urgh! Fine! Stand on the other side of the street at least!" Ichigo snapped and turned to join Zakuro. Sakura ran to her designated position and finally noticed all of the neighbours who had heard the commotion and come out to be nosy. Two of the kids that Sakura recognised from down the street were filming on their smartphones.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapon and threw it at Masaya's back.

It hit his unsuspecting person and he hurled forward yet he did not fall. He simply caught the Strawerry Bell before it boomeranged and instead flung it back with so much force that when it hit her Mew Ichigo was thrown crashing in to the window of her own home. The splinters and shards shattered everywhere, showering the living room couch and floor in a hazardous glittering mess of glass.

 _And the bruises were all just about gone too,_ Ichigo internally groaned knowing without checking that she was bleeding in several places. She pulled herself up, earning a few more inevitable cuts and hopped out of the window and back in to the fight with her sisters.

The four of them danced around the blades of the Blue Knight's sword and Zakuro's spear. Lettuce also had an upgrade; her castanets had been exchanged for a bladed fan in each hand which she used both open and closed. The fight was not restricted to the Momomiya garden and it began to travel around the the neighbourhood growing dangerously close to innocent bystanders, some of which were smart enough to leave - some of which were smart enough to leave the entire street and head to the safety of town. Still Sakura stayed silently praying for her daughter's safety and triumph.

The fight didn't seem to be ending, only becoming more brutal and soon possibly unmanageable as it seemed the girls were beginning to tire while Masaya showed no signs of fatigue.

Ichigo flipped out of the way of an attack and pranced toward her mother, "Mum, if you're too daft to leave can you at least talk some sense in to all the other people who are too stupid to think for themselves."

"I'm not staying behind for fun you know," Sakura cried half-heartedly insulted - the other half of her was on edge and tense.

Ichigo sent a quick apologetic smile, "Sorry, I know."

Sakura began to dismiss people as best she could as instructed, while Ichigo jumped back in to the battle that seemed never-ending.

The older woman was met with all kinds of responses and excuses. Some people seemed in a trance and as soon as she shouted at them to run they sprung to life and ran screaming. Others shouted back at her like she was asking for an argument. The kids, who were still filming, laughed in her face until she snatched one of their mobile phones and gave a warning that she was hoped they wouldn't call her bluff. They didn't, only bad mouthed her as they walked away when she gave it back.

Soon the street was more or less empty, the houses too and the street was also more or less destroyed as well. Bits of hedge and tree branches were discarded haphazardly across the road, windows were smashed, bricks were blackened and/or dented, fences splintered or completely demolished. It looked just as it was - a war zone.

By this pointing the girls were visibly struggling to catch their breath as they fought. Lettuce and Zakuro tried to attacked the Blue Knight from different angles and directions at the same time. Lettuce crouched low swung her fans to slash his feet and Zakuro jumped high to swing her spear round and catch his head. He somehow foresaw this however and jumped whilst simultaneously ducking and both attacks missed him while escaped in the safe space between both blades. It seemed like it wasn't humanly possible. He seemed more and more not human.

The girls were around him now gasping and tired and somewhat scared. He looked around at them all. The knight was crouched in a ready stance, his sword prepared to score the next person to make a move.

He chuckled deep and loud, the sound echoing through out the hollow neighbourhood, "Look at you. Pathetic! This is what the human race have to defend themselves with. You deserve to die all of you."

"Aoyama-san why are you saying such things?" Lettuce asked breathlessly.

Before he could respond Ichigo answered for him, "Because he's really not Aoyama-kun."

Zakuro and Lettuce looked at their leader with confusion and then back at the knight who was smirking again like he was proud.

"If he's not Aoyama-san," Lettuce said taking a ready stance again, "then who is he?"

"My bet is that Deep Blue's finally woken up," everyone looked up to the voice and watched as Kish came zooming down bringing the butt of one of his sais down fast and hard on top of the knight's skull and, without the chance to brace himself or prepare for the blow, his vision blurred and he was out for the count.

Lettuce gasped and fell to her knees, thankful for a break. Zakuro dropped her spear carelessly on the ground and held her injured arm instead, inspecting what she guessed was a fractured wrist. Ichigo on the other hand ran to her lover and he enveloped her and held her tightly while glaring down at the currently unconscious Blue Knight.

"I'm so mad at you right now," he grumbled before he kissed the top of her head. She smiled despite the words and nestled in close.

Just then the Blue Knights arm twitched and everybody jumped including Sakura who stood half the street away.

"We need to go," Kisshu stated.

"We can't just let him go around destroying things," Zakuro pointed out.

"He said he's going to kill everyone, Kish," Ichigo added nodding in agreement with her team mate, "It might not be any concern of yours but we can't allow that."

Kish stared in to his lover's eyes trying to understand the situation for the mews and rolled his eyes groaning, "I hope you realise that by me aiding you I'm putting my people at risk. This is Deep Blue, the supposed saviour of the Cyniclons."

"Actually," Sakura chirped, they turned to the woman who had come closer since and she looked rather anxious to have an audience - especially one who threatened her not long ago, "He said he was going to kill everything on the Earth and everything to be on the Earth. Not just humans."

Kisshu turned to Ichigo and she nodded confirming the truth in her mother's words. He frowned and looked down at the unconscious god at their feet, "Mm, well that puts a spanner in the work."

The body made a garbled noise and Kisshu seized Ichigo's wrist protectively pulling her away, "Alright fine, we'll come back. But we have to go. We'll think of something, get back up."

Ichigo nodded and took her mother's hand. She looked at her team mates, "Are you coming?"

Zakuro looked at Lettuce who stared back. After a brief telepathic discussion, they linked hands with each other and Sakura as well. With that the group teleported after to the other dimension.

Maybe not even fifteen minutes passed, when at the other end of the street rounding the corner was Shintaro Momomiya leaving a voicemail for his wife because she hadn't picked up the first three times.

"I'm guessing you've gone to the grocery store today and can't hear your ring tone again but I'm just calling to let you know that I'm home early today. I don't know, something about a gas leak but hey - I'm rounding the corner now. And guess what?! I heard something about the Mews on the bus ride home and Ichigo was fighting too so I mean that's gotta be positive righ-" he stopped mid-sentence and dropped the phone. Frozen at first glance, when he rounded the first house on to his street and saw the chaos that was his home.

He left his mobile forgotten on the ground and dropped his briefcase, sprinting to his house as fast as his legs would carry him, "SAKURA!" he roared throwing the already open and hanging door wide. He ran inside and his eyes widened at the sight of the shattered glass in the living room. The curtains billowing from the wind outside. He turned and ran upstairs, "SAKURA!" He burst in to every room and when he didn't find her he looked out of the window and saw the only person in the street lying on the ground outside of his neighbours house four doors down.

He practically jumped down the stairs and raced across the road skidding to a halt by their side. Their eyes were closed by they were groaning and growling with one hand on their head and then other on the ground lifting themselves up.

"Let me help you," Shintaro muttered helping the man sit up, "Are you okay? What happened here? Where is everyone?"

The man didn't answer only grumble to himself again whilst slowing picking himself up.

Shintaro followed helping, all the while talking anxiously, "Please, my wife might be hurt. Was my daughter here? Is she okay? Please, tell me. Where did everybody g-."

His voice was cut short when the injured man shot his palm out directly over Shintaro's heart and seamlessly extracted soul as if plucking a daisy from a field. The body of Ichigo's father sagged empty on the ground and the Deep Blue's palm closed around Shintaro's soul.

"Today the Earth will burn, tomorrow it will be born again."

* * *

 **Did I tell you to buckle up? Did you?** **^_^ Thank you for patiently waiting for me to get better both physically and emotionally ^_^ It feels good to upload this. I just hope there** **aren't too many mistakes that basically ruin it :s Let me know if you find any ;)**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Replies to Guest Reviews;**

 **Continue-chan;**  
I'm both sorry and not sorry for basically dropkicking you in the feels. It was intentional as was it in this chapter also but I hope you can recover ^_^ Much love as always for your continued support Continue-chan ^_^ Its well and truly appreciated and I'm always excited to read your reviews!

 **Caat**  
...okay... ;)

 **Skyler Shadows**  
Thank you so much! Yes, no matter how long I take, I will finish this story ^_^ My writer's block and awful health just isn't great at the moment and my motivation lately has taken a nose dive. But I'm getting better, I think x) I'm sorry you can't get on the Facebook page, I have a youtube account if that helps where I read the reviews and talk about them and the story :) The link should be somewhere on my profile page (don't mind me and my shameless advertising - apologies).  
Thanks for the review Skyler! ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!** **  
**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	19. Chapter 19

**I changed the summary update schedule to 'every month' because that seems more plausible at the moment :) It might change again, keep positive with me ^_^ Just an update with myself as well, I got a promotion at my place of work which makes me very happy and proud. I'm actually very happy and excited so I thought I would share ^_^ haha**

 **Anyway this chapter is very short but that is necessary as it has been in the past. Please be patient, with me. Next chapter is being started after I upload this so it shouldn't take as long!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 19 ~***

"Aoyama-san is Deep Blue?!" Mint cried in shock.

The group had returned to the alien's realm and were now all crowded together in the girls' living area, filling in the details of what had happened for Mint, Pudding and Taruto. Pai was still in the infirmary resting and the boys would rather not disturb him. Sakura was sat on the couch with a straight back and her hands folded neatly in her lap not looking comfortable in the slightest. Ichigo was sat on the arm of the couch next to her with her hand on her mother's shoulder for comfort. Kisshu was stood opposite her in the circle next to his brother who had Pudding on his other side looking worried about the news. Zakuro was next to Ichigo watching silently as the situation was explained and Mint stood opposite her idol beside Lettuce and every now and then her eyes would stray to the beautiful woman of their own accord.

"Yes," Ichigo cried.

"No," Kisshu corrected her.

She turned to him frowning, "No?"

"No," he repeated and explained, "Deep Blue and the tree-hugger are both separate entities inhabiting the same body. Maybe they were one once but I believe that Deep Blue just has full control now whereas before he was dormant within your beloved _Aoyama-kun."_

Ichigo frowned at his mocking of her voice and crossed her arms, "That's not funny."

"Good, it was meant to be annoying," he shrugged when she narrowed her eyes at him, "I told you I'm still not happy with you."

"Okay _children_ ," Sakura spoke up before the couple could get in to an argue with whatever Ichigo was about to come back with. Everyone's attention turned to that of the older woman. She fidgeted under their scrutiny, "I may not be a hero like you lot," then her eyes flickered to the alien boys in the room - Kisshu and Taruto, "Or an alien soldier; but I do know that we can't leave him there being so dangerous."

"He won't be there anymore," all heads turned to the new voice in the room and saw Pai doubled over clutching his side as he hobbled over to the nearest couch in the living area. Mint ran to his side and slung his arm around her shoulders and Lettuce also helped on his other side. He looked at her then realising she was here and he smiled at her warmly, "You look better."

If the green mew were more confident she would have replied how he looked rather the opposite to that statement and that she knew it was a lie anyway, but she just gave a small smile in return instead. Mint and Lettuce got him to the couch opposite Sakura and he sat down with a sigh. He looked up to Mint and smiled at her too, "Thank you," he then turned to his brother, "You weren't going to tell me?"

Kish rolled his eyes and pointed out, "Of course I was going to tell you, but I don't think it really matters especially since you can't do anything anyway!"

"I can do what I need to," Pai growled stubbornly.

"You can barely walk!" Kish snapped exasperated.

"Then I'll fly," Pai responded with a shrug.

"Then why didn't you fly in to the room just now?" Kish asked with his arms crossed knowing the answer. When Pai only stared back at him in annoyance Kish nodded and answered for him, "Because you can't."

Pai groaned and rolled his eyes, "Irrelevant, I'll use the salve and find the strength - I'll fly. Now, as I was saying," he redirected his attention to the rest of the group while Kisshu shook his head disapprovingly, "Deep Blue won't be there anymore. He will find somewhere he can use as a point of destruction. Like the epicentre of an Earthquake. He'll flatten Tokyo first for our return."

"Actually," Lettuce interrupted softly in her timid voice and averted her eyes when he looked at her, "He's not doing this for you."

Kisshu explained for her when Pai frowned in confusion, "It seems we've been lied to. Deep Blue isn't our saviour. He'll kill us all as soon as we arrive."

Pai's eyes fell to the ground in thought and then he muttered, "Well...that definitely changes things."

"We have a common enemy now," Mint pointed out in a definite realisation and looked at her teammates as they all acknowledged the fact. She turned her attention to Pai, "We need to fight together."

Pai looked back at her and before he could reply Taruto nodded and jumped to attention, "I'll fight. To protect father."

Pudding stepped forward beside him and held his hand, "Me too, na no da! To protect my brothers and sister and Sensei as well."

"I will also fight," Zakuro nodded, "I have people I care about as well. Lettuce? Mint?"

Mint felt her heart skip a beat, it was the first time her idol had directly acknowledged her since she had arrived. Mint ran to her and wrapped her arms around the model's waist, tightly hugging her frame, "Onee-sama! I will fight beside you! For my brother and my friends."

Lettuce nodded but stayed where she was, "For my family and friends also."

Kish smiled at everyone's enthusiasm and shook his head despite the situation, "Then I guess I'll fight too," he teleported instantly beside Ichigo and his arm wound around her unsuspecting waist, causing her to gasp in surprise as he lifted her to her feet in front of him with ease. He stared in to her eyes and Ichigo could feel all of the love he felt for her. The anger and irritation of their current spat seemed to melt away into nothing as he announced, "For Ichigo." It sounded like a promise.

Ichigo smiled in determination, "For the Earth's future-"

"And new-Earth," Pai added and, although he didn't smile, he bowed his head when the mew leader turned toward him.

She nodded in agreement before finishing her sentence, "We'll be of assistance."

* * *

In this late afternoon the sun was slowly setting, casting warm orange rays on the tops of buildings and trees and falling on the shoulders of school kids and tired busy workers that were making their way home. The streets were usually crowded around this time of day but most people had either been sent home early or had not gone to their place of business at all today and all - oddly enough - for the same reason.

Two young girls walked with purpose to the growing popularity of Cafe Mew Mew. Their excited faces however sunk as soon as they read the sign and they walked away again muttering to each other in rather disappointed tones, "It's closed as well? What's going on?"

"Maybe we can eat at that place near yours?"

"Nah, that's shut as well. Lets just cook something at mine tonight?"

"Damn, okay then."

The sign which had caused these girls dismay, had been up for about three days now and had upset quite a number of people. It read "Cafe Mew Mew apologises for its unscheduled temporary closure due a gas leak in the mains. We will reopen on the 28th of this month."

While most of the cover up stories from project Mew were misleading, and sometimes complete and utter poppycock, this time it was the truth. The mew boys also had workers in to fix the problem or at least attempt it but so far they were having difficulty _finding_ the source of the leak.

Currently Ryou Shirogane was having a stressful discussion with an anxious maintenance worker in the hallway between the basement and the kitchen. This cramped setting only pressed in on them and suffocated the situation even further than it already felt.

"It can't just be leaking from nowhere in particular!" Ryou complained to the balding man in charge.

He stuttered nervously, "Yes, we understand that. But there doesn't seem to be any leak at all."

Ryou closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as if to calm down, yet when he reopened his eyes he looked anything but calm and the deep-set dark rings under his eyes didn't help with the menacing look he shot at the tired worrisome man, "You _do_ you smell the gas, don't you? Even from up here?"

"Of course, yes," the man confirmed nodding, "But we can't find anything. If there is leak in _your_ building then it might be incased in the walls or the floor. Otherwise we think that its coming from outside and just seeping in. If that's the case then you'll have to alert the council and go through fixing it that way."

"If its in the walls then its still my property therefore you're still working until you find and fix the problem," the blond snapped angrily just as Keiichiro entered the hallway from the kitchen with his laptop in hand.

"Ryou, I need to speak with you," the older man quietly interrupted.

Without taking his eyes off of the worker, the blond paused mulling this over and then waved his hand toward the basement door as a dismissal, "Take down the wall that feeds the pipe. Find the leak."

The maintenance worker didn't need to be told twice and he hurried in to the stairwell to start hobbling down and alerting his team of their next actions. Keiichiro pointed out, pressing his laptop in to Ryou's hands as he turned, "That might not be necessary. There really isn't a wide spread leak."

The young man's features turned from anger to misery as he stared at the infrared temperature map of Japan. He zoomed in on Tokyo and there were pins everywhere and they were moving fast, "Don't tell me that-"

"There are chimera animas all over the city running around and, I think, excreting this gas that seems to be popping up all over," Keiichiro explained, "Gas levels spike around them and in areas where they have just passed through. I don't think that there just so happens to be gas leaks appearing...but that the aliens are up to something."

Ryou's misery slowly turned in to a demonic rage and he shoved the laptop away from him in anger, making even Keiichiro jump though he still caught the device in his hands. The blond groaned folding in on himself and cradling his head in arms on the ground. A seemingly painful cry erupted from the crumpled boy, echoing throughout the hall. The older man dropped to his knees as well, placing the still open and beeping laptop to the side and put his arms around the young man that he had brought up after his father had passed away. He comforted him with shushes like when he used to have nightmares.

"It will all be okay," Keiichiro muttered, "The girls will defeat them!"

"No!" Ryou sobbed, "No! We're all dead! They left! They left with Ichigo! We're all dead!"

"No, Ryou," Keiichiro said firmly and took the younger man's face in his hands making him look straight up and directly at him to make sure he listened, "The girls' never left because Ichigo never left. I told them to find her and make things right," Ryou's eyes widened but he only snivelled pathetically while the older man softened his tone for the poor sick boy in front of him, "They are Tokyo Mew Mew and they will save us. Just like you asked them to."

Before anymore could be said, the laptop's beeping became high-pitched and quicker than a half-second beat. Both boys frowned turning towards it. The older man pulled the device closer and Ryou whimpered again while Keiichiro exhaled deeply and muttered, "Well, here's the moment of truth, I guess. Come on. Get your coat. I'll drive."

* * *

All girls transformed, aliens flying at their sides and all with weapons at the ready.

"How you holding up, Pai?" Kish asked his brother.

Pai had used the salve as he had suggested earlier and although it numbed most of the pain he still wouldn't be here with them if not for the extra medication he had taken much to his brothers' disapproval. He winced but lift his arm stretching it as if to test, "I'll be fine. Let's keep our main focus on the target."

Everyone looked to each other making sure they were each ready. They all portrayed the same emotions; fear yet determination for not only their own planet but for each other's now.

"Okay!" Ichigo inhaled deeply before giving the order, "Tokyo Mew Mew! Let's go!"

The boys followed without words, practically accepting their new part in the Tokyo Mew Mew team. Ichigo and Mint flew holding up team mate Zakuro, Pudding and Taruto holding up Lettuce, and Kisshu and Pai bringing up the rear. They were heading for Tokyo Tower as that seemed like the perfect spot to start a war and they weren't wrong.

What awaited them at the foot of the Tower was not only Deep Blue but the largest chimera anima they had ever encountered. An Ulmera anima that rivalled Pai's creation and made it look like a mere day dream in contrast.

Could they defeat it and save the Earth? They weren't going down without a fight that's for sure!

* * *

 **Okey dokes! Sorry its so short but the next one will not be! ;) And will definitely not be longer than a month's wait ^_^"**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Replies to Guest Reviews;**

 **Continue-chan;  
** Hey Continue! As always thank you! I'm both sorry for the feels but glad because they're intended - whoops! Enjoy the next chapter! ITS GON'HURT! ;D

 **Ladybug02;  
** He is indeed, though he wasn't to begin with. Thanks for the review ^_^

 **Guest;**  
Well aren't you a clever reader ;) Stay tuned ^_^ Thank you for the review!

 **AnnaM;  
** Hi Anna, what a lovely review! Thank you so very much. I appreciate it a hell of a lot.  
You seem to be the only one either picking up on the subtle ship or maybe you're the only one brave enough to acknowledge it (though it was seriously an unintentional ship that just seemed to happen - whoops?). I'm glad that you're open to it because even while writing I was seriously looking at my hands like 'Really? Are we really going there?'  
Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. They really mean a lot and I do feel a lot better as of late. Just sorting out the writers block now. But I'll get through it ^_^ I've promised to finish this story and I intend to keep that promise no matter how long it takes ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Don't worry, I hate me too.**

 **Sorry for the wait as** **always. I appreciate every read, follow and favourite. The reviews are wonderful and very helpful in motivating me to continue even when I feel like I can't - that doesn't mean I won't. I promised I would finish this and I will. I still like this story very much.**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
*!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 20 ~***

Fumes so thick with gas rose high in to the air; you could see them seeping from cracks in the gravel. They danced around the Ulmera anima who stood impressively tall on its hind legs, where the bones were jutting out at disgusting angles. A thick cord-like tail wound around its body unraveling off to the side, heavy and bald like a rats. It had three faces on three sides of its head. They were grimacing - one of them crying. The faces being the only humanoid feature of this beast, the body was long and covered with blue scales that reflected the light shining from the street and city lights. It had four arms, two on each side, and the hands resembled those of a chameleons. The noise that this creature produced was disturbing to say the least. Like a fox calling in the dead of night or a baby crying in pain, it echoed with a voice for each face. Different pitches and different sounds all crying out at the same time. The gates of hell were open and Tokyo Mew Mew were staring right in to the face of a demon.

Deep Blue was stood at the monster's feet, his sword in the ground staring outward at his opposition. He lifted his hand and the wailing silenced, though the faces still cried and grimaced. "Welcome to the end."

Ichigo breathed in deeply, gathering her courage and then stepped forward, "Deep Blue, I am going to ask you only once. Stop. Please. There are so many innocent people on this planet that don't deserve this and there are so many innocent people on another planet that need your help - that thought you _would_ help. Please stop this and we can try to find a solution together."

They all watched as a sickening grin spread over his face and his eyes dilated in a frenzied joy as he cackled uncontrollably. Ichigo winced at both the reaction and sight of the so called god.

He barked before spitting, "You still don't get it, do you? I don't care about anything other than this planet. The planet, not the people!" He yanked the sword out of the ground and began walking towards her whilst talking. Ichigo followed suit, her strawberry bell already in hand as she also began walking towards him, "I am not the saviour of worlds, I am the saviour of this world! And I will save it from the likes of monsters like you!"

Deep Blue dashed forward raising his sword, Ichigo sped up also swinging her bell to clash with his sword. Kisshu didn't wait to be called he was instantly in the fight beside her and teleporting and swinging his sais. Words weren't needed, Deep Blue only yelled in determination and the three-face beast howled as its arm came reaching down.

"Tokyo Mew Mew!" Mint cried sprinting forward and jumping in the air to fly, "Let's go!"

Everyone nodded and advanced, thinking only of the people they loved and wished to save. Each and everyone of them would die before they let the devil and his minion destroy all life on Earth. It was just a matter of who would die...and there was no _if_.

Soon the scene was a battle field with Ichigo, Kisshu and Pai all battling Deep Blue who was doing incredibly well for being three against one. Mint, Pudding, Taruto, Zakuro and Lettuce were all attacking the weeping ulmera, who could apparently crush a Land Rover with ease in just one hand. Pudding had teleported out of the way of one of its reaching paws just as it closed around the car she had been standing on top of. The car was just shrapnel when it fell from the creature's opening palm.

Keiichiro and Ryou had just arrived at the scene having had to push their way past police officers a few streets back. They were lucky that there were crowds of people around as armed forces were beginning to set a perimeter around the war zone and they had quickly lost them in the constant stream of panic.

When the boys saw what was happening Keiichiro dropped to his knees, placing the case he had brought along on the ground and flipped the locks on both sides. He lifted the top and picked up the item inside. He then radioed with a smile that he couldn't help, "Calling Mew Ichigo. Are you receiving?"

He watched as she flipped back and jumped up in to the air getting some space between her and the fight. She glanced at the creature who as occupied with her other team mates before touching her mew pendant, "Keiichiro? Are you here?"

"On your nine," he said and waited for her eyes to find them. She smiled when she found him but it didn't last when her eyes were drawn to the pale and distracted Ryou, "I have something that you might find useful. Mint, Pudding, we have something for you too."

"With you in just a second," Mint's reply was quick as she dodged the constantly reaching hands of the ulmera whose cries had begun to slowly increase in volume.

"Kish, I'll be back," she called over her shoulder as she zoomed over to her former boss and friends. Her lover didn't even acknowledge her for fear that he would be caught off guard.

She dropped to stand on her feet in front of the men. She frowned at Ryou when his eyes finally fell on her and realised who she was. It was like he was in some kind of dream or nightmare. He definitely looked ill.

He drew in breath to speak but nothing came out, instead Ichigo sighed and said rather coldly, "Anything you have to say, I don't want to hear it. You have been a terrible friend over the past few months and I understand that the aliens scare you but they scared me too. They don't anymore because they showed me compassion when you didn't," he actually visibly flinched from the words but she continued on, "Despite what you think, I would never turn my back on my people. I have always done what you asked of me. Protect Tokyo and protect Earth and I will still do that." Ichigo turned to Keiichiro and accepted the object still addressing Ryou, "This may well be the last night on Earth so all I have to say to you is..." she looked him in the eyes when she spoke, "I forgive you. But we're not friends and, if we survive, I'm not sure we ever will be again."

"New weapons?" Mint asked with curiosity as she landed beside Ichigo. Ichigo still glaring at Ryou waited for him to nod solemnly, dropping his head in shame. Ichigo then turned and flew back in to the fight as Keiichiro dropped to his knee once again and lifted another item out of the case. He presented it to Mint who took it without hesitation, just as Pudding also arrived, "Thank you," she said before flying back in to the fight.

The redhead looked down at the artefact in her hand as she went back and realised it was indeed a new weapon. It was a sword, a katana. The blade, like the handle, was red. Ichigo was uncertain about wielding it but she had seen many kendo matches of not just Masaya but a couple of her father as well on VHS tapes from his youth. She had also seen - and fought - Kisshu with his blades. It all felt how she would normally use her strawberry bell except more lethal and direct.

Ichigo inhaled and pushed for more speed as she drew closer to the god and her new comrades in battle. "Hiyaaaaaah!" she cried alerting not only the enemy of the attack but her friends who moved out of the way as she swung her new sword around her body to get a hit in with full impact. The words roared from inside her, "Strawberry Strike!"

The powerful red wave of energy, along with the force of the blow, sent the evil god flying while he manically bellowed his insane laugh. He hit the side of a building causing brick and plaster to crumble around him. Then he just got up, like it was nothing, and levelled his crazy eyes solely on her and her laboured breathing, "Turning up the heat, are we?" he purred and his manner made her shiver in disgust, "Fine by me, I was wondering when we were going to start taking this seriously."

He shot forward and Ichigo gasped frightened and taken aback by his speed. She remembered at the last second how to teleport and accidentally bought herself a nick on her left cheek. The blood slid down the side of her face like a tear and the boys were back in the battle.

The mew bit her cheek and was about to jump back in as well when Lettuce dropped to the floor beside her. The green mew groaned but shakily got back on her feet, Ichigo's eyes travelled to the monster and winced just looking at those awful ugly faces and their disturbing voices. Their loud cries had become incoherent yelling but there were words that she could pick out. They were speaking but it was messed up because they all shouted at the same time. She could hear single words like "Please", "sorry", "Mummy?". The thought that one of those faces was a child broke her heart.

"Ichigo, there are people in there," Lettuce told her and the leader saw that she was crying, "A man, a woman and a child," she sobbed and lifted her bladed fans to carry on, "They keep crying, Ichigo."

The pink mew felt another red teardrop slide under her chin and fall on to her dress staining it as she looked back at the monster. Her breath was still laboured but more out of fear and anxiety than tiredness. It's voices didn't stop. Not once. Not even to drawn in breath. It just kept screaming and crying and yelling and roaring. It sounded more and more scared and more and more hurt as its volume continued to increase and its words became clearer to understand.

"Okay, Lettuce to the left," Ichigo ordered and Lettuce sucked in a breath and held it nodding. They ran either side one the beast and Ichigo yelled again this time to another team mate, "Pudding! I know you have a new gadget but I need your Pudding Ring right now! Can you encase the monster and keep it still for a few seconds."

"Pudding will try na no da!" the little girl nodded after a sniffled. It seemed everyone was having a hard time with this demon, even Zakuro had broken a sweat and looked unnerved.

"Taruto!" he whipped his head in her direction and she was shocked to see he was openly crying too. He looked horrified and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him but unfortunately there was no time for that. She flew up to where he was, "You attack with me when I tell you, okay?"

He nodded and swallowed his fears croaking out a weak, "Okay."

"Ribbon~! Pudding Ring Inferno!" Gelatine cakes materialised and hugged the ulmera turning its movements to slow jerks until the gelatine covered it up to its neck and it ceased all movement. The voices however did not falter. They continued on their up hill thunder and being face to face with the beast Ichigo was beginning to understand what each voice was saying.

"Girls, I need your power!" Ichigo ordered and each mew did as they had done in the past. They knelt where they stood and held up their weapons, their power flying up and gathering in Ichigo's palms, travelling in to the katana.

"Please! Please! Someone help! Someone please! I don't know where I am! Where is Hayate? Please! Please find him! Is he okay? Where am I? Please! Please, help!" Ichigo closed her eyes, finding the words painful to listen to as she waited for the energy transfer to finish.

The second voice was far worse to listen to as it was the child and therefore the hardest to try and block out, "Mummy? Its dark and I'm scared, Mummy. I'm really scared. Mummy, are you there?"

The last of the voices however was the worst of all and as Ichigo lifted her sword to attack she froze hearing the last thing she expected and the last thing she wanted to hear, "Sorry I don't understand! Is my wife okay? Have you seen my wife? Sakura, where are you? Ichigo? Ichigo are you okay? Where are they? Have you seen my wife? My daughter was just here. Is she okay? Please tell me! Are they alright?"

"Is that...?" Mint asked terrified of the answer.

"Dad?"

* * *

 **I present to you the first of two chapters because this is a war scene that needs to be uploaded together but with a small break in-between for a breather. Go grab yourself something to drink, take a nap - I sure need one - and maybe a snack the next chapter will be up shortly.**

 **Responses to guest reviews in next chapter.**

 **Lv Lv Hazard x x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Just get straight back into it! Go!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.  
** ***!Replies to ALL reviews following Chapter 19 at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 21 ~***

"Dad?" her voice came out in a shiver that shook her whole world. Tears ran cold down her cheeks mixing with the blood and clouding her vision.

"Have you seen my wife? Please do you know where she is? Is my daughter okay? Where am I? Sorry, please help me!" Shintaro's voice cried out in panic and he sounded in pain and the agony vibrated through his voice and in to Ichigo's bones.

Ichigo suddenly saw red and her eyes fixed on the devil fighting below her.

"Ichigo, I don't know how long Pudding can hold the ulmera," Mint called up to remind her but she was already turning to face the other way and her eyes were glaring daggers at the boys below.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce called.

"I don't think she can hear us," Zakuro realised and stood grasping her spear in both hands.

Out of no where, surprising everyone in the area and even Deep Blue, Ichigo shot out of the sky like a rocket and gripped the god's neck in her fist. She dug her nails in as hard she could, hoping to leave bright purple marks, and using all her strength she lifted him off of the floor and threw him over her head. She slammed him in to the concrete hard enough to crack the pavement and hopefully some of his bones.

"Ichigo?" Kisshu gasped.

She didn't even see anyone but the evil god underneath her as he laughed and chuckled finding this whole ordeal a hoot. She screamed in rage as she lifted the katana to stab downwards, "You killed my father?"

Deep Blue rolled and teleported behind her, as she drove the sword in to the sidewalk. Without a moments thought, she spun backhanding him across the face and just as quick swung the sword hitting his still grinning figure and causing a gruesome rip across his torso, "You killed a man who only cared about people! Who only wanted to keep his family safe! And even now as a monster from the hell that you crawled out of all he can cry about is his wife and his child!"

Nor Pai or Kisshu could get anywhere near from the erratic swings that Ichigo was using. She was going to tear down everything in her path to hurt this murderer. All the while Deep Blue danced and giggled like it was all a game and he wasn't currently bleeding out heavily from multiple wounds.

Pai stumbled and Kisshu caught him before he fell. He lowered him gently to sit on the ground, "Brother!"

"Do you smell that?" Pai asked his brow furrowing.

"Are you okay? Has your wound reopened-ack!" Kisshu was hushed by Pai pulling on his collar and pulling on his attention.

"Do you smell that?" he asked again more firmly this time.

"The gas? Yes! Yes! Why?" Kisshu asked.

Pai released his brother's collar and had a calculating look on his face, "The fumes around here. They're different gases. Methane, Hydrogen, Ethylene -"

"How do you know that just by sight?" Kish asked wondering what its relevance was.

"Because I'm the reason there is gas here in the first place!" Pai confessed and went on to explain, "I created the ulmera anima after experimenting with just plain gas. I was trying to make an anima that didn't have a physical form as such. So that the mews couldn't physically attacked it but they were too unstable and stupid. They have short lifespans but they reproduce by themselves quickly so I just discarded them here in the city to see what mischief they caused."

"You shut down a few small businesses, if they're the cause of the recent gas leaks in town," Zakuro commented over her shoulder as the ulmera was beginning to break loose from its confines.

Pudding was running around the monster shooting pudding cake after pudding cake trying to keep it restrained, while Mint and Lettuce were shooting arrows and attacking with Mint's new upgraded bow and Lettuce's fans. Zakuro and Taruto were also attacking with her spear and his click-clacks. As they ripped up and tore open the ulmera, as before the scraps of flesh and scale that hung became mobile like extra arms and the faces cried and screamed in agony. All the while Ichigo was pummelling Deep Blue. It was like she were possessed and it scared Kisshu to no end.

"What is your point?" Kish snapped at his brother wanting answers now.

"Roughly 80% of the gas I used was highly flammable," Pai explained, "There is enough gas in the area and under the ulmera to blow it up. We just need Ichigo to strike at the right target, beside me; under the anima. Her power and my lightning will be enough to spark a flame and thats all we need to blow this area sky high. Even an ulmera anima can't survive an explosion that big."

"Then we can also trap..." Kisshu mumbled glancing back at Ichigo and Deep Blue. He ushered his brother up, "Zakuro! I need you!"

She stopped fighting and jumped to stand beside him awaiting orders, "Can you distract Deep Blue while I try to get Ichigo's attention? We have a plan."

"I'm liking the sound of that," she commented with a nod and dashed forward. She was dodging not only Deep Blue's attacks but Ichigo's erratic movements as well.

Kisshu teleported above the fight and was surprised to see that both were wounded but Deep Blue seemed worse off over all but still chuckling and finding this whole situation hilarious. _Disgusting_.

"Ichigo!" Kisshu called but she didn't react to his voice at all, "Ichigo! Urgh!" He looked to Zakuro, "Get ready! I'm pulling her out!" Zakuro nodded and crouched ready to jump in.

Kisshu teleported behind the mew, wrapped his arms around her own trapping them against her torso restricting her and teleport out of there again. He teleported not too far but enough that he could try to break this trance she seemed to be in without distraction. She struggled instantly as the scene fell away from her. They were on the roof of a tall office building down the street. He didn't let go of her as she continued to struggle.

"LET. ME. GO!" She growled. It was a guttural sound that was almost animal.

"Ichigo, come back. You're not yourself right now," he grunted trying to keep his hold over her.

"You killed my FATHER! You monster! I'll kill you!" She shrieked and her breathing was deep and irregular, so heavy it sounded like she was hissing with each exhale.

"Ichigo, its me! Kisshu! It's me," he repeated and finally her struggles began to slow and falter.

"Killed my...killed...Kish...he killed my dad," the mew stopped struggling and broke down in tears. Only now did he loosen his grip but only to turn her and encompass her in a hug just a tight in order to hold her together while she wept into his chest.

"Ichigo, I'm deeply sorry about your father, really I am. You know I understand how you're feeling right now, but we have a plan and we need you right now," he explained as softly as he could feeling terribly guilting about asking her to do something while she was heartbroken, as important as it was. "Can you do this, if not for me, for you father?"

She sniffled and glared up at him. She wasn't angry at him just determined and miserable. She snarled, "I will do _anything_ for my father! As long as Deep Blue is stopped!"

While Kish explained the plan to Ichigo, Pai had joined the fight again with Zakuro and the evil god. After a few attacks, Zakuro noticed there was a pattern to Pai's assault and Deep Blue was getting knocked back in a particular direction. There was a split second when she glanced at him with question in her gaze and he gave her a pointed look that confirmed her assumptions. Their telepathic discussion didn't go unnoticed but the wicked god didn't understand what they were up to.

He growled with that sinister smirk on his face, "Whatever you think you're doing, it'll all be in vain! You won't succeed. You are all destined to die," he cackled wickedly, "It is my grand design!"

Zakuro glared and clicked her tongue in annoyance. She didn't look away from their target yet asked, "Now?"

"I would say so," Pai agreed and before he could ask what they meant, both Pai and the wolf shoved the god propelling him back in to the tied down legs of the ulmera.

It seemed he hadn't realised how far they had moved from their original battle ground because surprised he looked up to realise how close he was to the beast. While distracted and confused Pudding used her pudding ring on him as well to hold him down also and put back to ensuring the demon was constantly restrained.

"What?" Deep Blue yelled, finally that sickening smile was wiped clean off of his face, "How dare you! Beast! Release me!" He commanded the monster but it only struggled against its on restraints as Pudding continued dancing around it, "No...NO! This world will be healed! I will clean it! I will save it!"

"No," Ichigo and Kisshu teleported beside Pai and Zakuro opposite Deep Blue. The mew leader didn't look at him just glared at the ground off to the side while she addressed him, "We will save it...from you."

"Right, let's do this," Kish announced.

All mews ran to get to a safe distance, Pudding throwing the last gelatine cake before retreating to ensure to hold the creature in its place. Ichigo, Kisshu, Pai and Taruto flew up and back to be able to hit the target without getting burn also and readied their weapons. Ichigo lifted her Katana, her teammates channeling their inner power to begin a second transfer. Kish lifted both his sais above his head forming an energy orb. Taruto begun spinning his click-clacks faster than the eye could keep up with. Static and sparks began to crackle around Pai's fan.

"For the future of the Earth," Ichigo begun, "We'll be of service."

"Kuu-Rai-Sen!" Pai thundered.

"Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu!" Taruto cried with determination through his fears.

"Doragon-buresu!" Kish yelled.

"Strawberry Strike!" Ichigo shrieked with all her might, a tear sliding down as her eyes met with one of the monster's faces.

All attacks flew at lightening speed the air around igniting as it went until it hit the base of the monster directly at Deep Blue who screamed, "NOO!"

"Ichigo?" Shintaro's voice caused a lump to form in Ichigo's throat and she would have flown forward had Kish not pulled her back just before the area went up in flames.

The impact of the explosion hit them, even from this distance, and threw them back in to the sides of surrounding buildings. All windows and glass in the street splintered and shattered from the blast, falling like deadly snowflakes in to the quickly spreading fire below. They hadn't realised just how much gas was around and the flames went far spreading much further than the immediate area and even the mews on the ground suffered minor burns. The Tokyo Tower and Minato were burning but the ulmera anima was no where to be seen and Deep Blue's screaming had ceased. Tokyo and the Earth would be safe but Ichigo's heart was broken and as she came to this realisation, she sobbed feeling empty.

They had won but she had also lost.

* * *

Lettuce had used her old weapon to diminish the flames. Emergency services were now on the scene also to help the wounded, assist in putting out the fires and begin clearing up the damages and start repairing the city.

Pai walked over to where the fallen god's body should lay in wait, while his brother comforted a rather distraught young lady. But as he approached he noticed there was no sign of there ever having been a body on the scene - not even a skeleton or ashes.

His eyes scanned the area and noticed a parasitic alien just floating around, most likely looking for a new host. He walked over to it and held out his hand. The jellyfish creature hovered over his palm before settling. He opened up a hole in space and pushed it through so it wouldn't be anymore trouble and went back to searching.

Underneath where the parasite had been found, were the familiar crystals of human souls and a dead, charred rat. There were three crystals but one was cracked and broken. If they could find the bodies of the two remaining souls then there would be two survivors of this horrible ordeal but one of them was unfortunately and unavoidably dead.

He reached down and scooped up the souls...and that was when something caught his eye. He push over some rumble, burning the flesh of his hands in the process, and gasped at what he had found. An orb the size of his hand and not just any old orb. Mew Aqua and the biggest amount of Mew Aqua he had ever come across. This held enough power to heal a thousand worlds and he only needed the one.

The Earth was not the only planet saved today. They had all won. They would all live.

* * *

 **Of course, I'm not done yet but its coming to an end :) Please review and tell me your thoughts it helps a hell of a lot, believe me!**

 **Shadowfang, Sarada! You guys rock! Thank you for your continued support, much love to you both!**

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **Replies to ALL r** **eviews following** **Chapter 19** **;**

 **Breezy Mist;  
** As I'm sure I told you (at least I think I did) I am also a PieXRetasu shipper but there hasn't been much of it in this fiction. That's why I tried to put a little bit in ^_^ haha. I hope you enjoyed the battle scene and I'm so sorry that I have literally obliterated Aoyama, I know you like him - please forgive me!  
Thank you Breezy~! x x

 **DrDark7;  
** Hey Doctor, I hope the chapters did indeed rock! *Salutes*

 ** **Continue-Chan;  
**** Oh dear god! *powers up defibrillator* CLEAR!

 **Mew Shadowfang;  
** Girl, you rock! Like literally, I look forward to hearing your reviews and I appreciate all the help with the grammatical errors and such! Thank you so much ^_^ I hope you enjoyed both chapters and I agree the first ulmera was more horrific. This one was more mentally disturbing than visually. Also if you want to rattle off, girl, go ahead! :') I'm all for conversation and long paragraphs aha ^_^ Look forward to hearing from you as always ^_^ **  
**

 **Sarada Uzumaki;  
** You are the sweetest ^_^ Thank you so much. You also rule! Thanks so much as always, Sarada!

 **love it;  
** Thank you very much, friend ^_^ I will indeed continue until the end ;)

 **angellynnsider;**  
Aw, thanks so much ^_^

 **Fanficcrazygirl;  
** Ahaha xD Thank you so much. I love that people actually enjoy this and its wonderful to hear. I'm sorry that I take a long time uploading. I promise I'm trying to get better at it, its just hard sometimes haha ^_^ This story will definitely be finished though so no worries there. Thank you so much, crazygirl ^_^

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!  
Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!**

 **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back!**

 **This Chapter is incredibly short so apologies for that but this story needs to get finished one way or another so...!**

 **Apologies for any spelling mistakes and/or grammatical errors.**

 ***!Replies to guest reviews at the end!***

* * *

 ***~ To Know Him ~***

 ***~ Chapter 22 ~***

Cold.

The rain fell in sheets submerging anything and everything it could touch. Not even a slither of sunlight broke the thick dark clouds above. A mass of bodies, all dressed in black, huddled around a hole in the Earth. The only person wearing a white gown, a tall man with a long face and rectangular speckles perched on his angular nose, began speaking while a few members of the crowd sniffled and two sobbed heavily.

Ichigo was held Kisshu's hand tightly and was just thankful that it was not her own mother who cried for the dead. Instead Sakura was at the hospital with a very shaken and very much alive Shintaro.

This funeral was for the young woman victim by the name of Gabby Cheng. She was a woman of a pale complexion. Brunette hair fell in ringlets around her oval face. Her crystal eyes now forever closed, the sparkle gone to the next life. She would have stood taller than Minto but not Zakuro. They had chosen a deep mauve coloured dress for her last outfit and they had closed the casket with her hands clutching a photo of her and her lover together in front of the Eiffel Tower.

From what they had learnt about the poor woman was that she was on one of her many visits to Japan finalising her plans to move in here with her now widowed fiance Hayate Okada. Ichigo's eyes found him in the crowd staring blankly into the pit. His face was scrunched up as if he couldn't understand why this had happened. Why had this all happened? Ichigo hoped that it wasn't all somehow her fault.

Tears ran down his face. The priest spoke but he didn't hear him or anyone. He looked like he didn't even know it was raining.

All of a sudden his black eyes shot up and locked on hers. Her blood ran cold.

Cold.

She watched as he slipped back through the crowd to walk around them and she realised he was coming over. She struggled to keep her breathing regular and not panicked. He was a broken man who had had his love ripped away from him; he had a right to be angry, sad and even insane for the time being. If he wanted to scream at her or even punch her she would be fine with it - she would understand even if Kish wouldn't.

The very tall Hayate came to stand in front of her and looked down at her. Ichigo just looked back up at him mentally preparing for whatever punishment or vent this man declared fit.

His tall frame swooped down and his arms went around her and her just hugged her. Ichigo gasped realising this man was not here to punish her but to thank her. As she patted his back in acknowledgement she reminded herself that he was could only be thanking her for merely attending as she was not in her mew form. However when Hayate broke the embrace he turned to Kisshu and held his hand out to shake. Kisshu accepted it as the man whispered, "Thank you for saving her."

It took Ichigo by surprise as no one had ever before seen Mew Ichigo as her normal just-human self and yet this man noticed in an instant.

The pair of them only nodded in response and they all turned back to the service.

By the time they began sprinkling Earth over the deceased the wind had picked up and air whipped at their tear stricken faces and pulled at their clothes as the people began to disperse. Ichigo's hair swirled wildly about her face and the cold licked at her cheeks causing her to pull her checkered scarf higher over the bottom half of her face.

Cold.

Hayate stayed while they buried her with Gabby's mother and father. Ichigo again nodded to the man before leaving.

The redhead was grateful that her father had not shared the same fate but it also made her guilty that someone else had to pay the price. At least Deep Blue could no longer hurt anyone. Poor Aoyama.

* * *

When Ichigo got back to the hospital with Kish, Shintaro was not in his hospital bed. Her heart hammered with panic and her eyes widened.

"Dad!" she called out. A note of urgency in her voice. She made her way down the ward checking all the occupied beds as she went, "Dad?!"

"Ichigo, I'm sure he's fine," Kisshu reassured her as he followed, "Sakura would have called us otherwise."

The mew ignored him too scared with almost having lost him. She got to the end of the ward and exited through the to the next corridor. That's where she heard a familiar laughter and a young girl's giggle. She followed the sound in to the adjacent ward.

The cream walls exploded into colour here and the floor was alive with animals and numbers. It was bright with big lights and full open windows. The nurses in this room were smiling and bubbly, singing songs and one even doing facepaints. There was a big TV in the corner showing a children's show and toys scattered over three different tables in the room. Lego, pencils and paper, a playstation even. This was the Children's Ward and there was her father perched on the end of the bed of a young girl whose smile was brilliantly bright.

Ichigo sighed a breath of relief while Shintaro made the little girl laugh again. The young child's mother was sat in a chair beside her daughter also smiling.

"He had to come and see if she was alright," Ichigo and Kish turned to see Sakura sat at one of the smaller tables in the room clutching a coffee in both hands. She watched her husband with a smile on her face and love in her eyes. You could see how much she adored the man, "He wants to lay flowers for Gabby when they let him leave. Was that her name?"

The mew leader nodded. Sakura breathed out a shaky breath, "Its insane that he could know that."

"Oh, they met inside that thing?" Kisshu asked understanding what she was referring to. Sakura nodded in response, "That would explain why he would want to check on the girl."

"What's her name?" Ichigo asked in curiosity.

Sakura smiled at her daughter, "Rukia. Her mother seems to use the pet name Ruki. She's a very sweet girl."

The redhead smiled and looked around finding a changing room just down the hall, "I'll be right back."

She returned as a superhero and heads in the room turned toward her. Gasps in the room and evena couple of squeals. Kisshu smiled and decided to join her as she hopped over to the little girl, her father already smiling at her proudly.

"Hey, look! Its Mew Ichigo!" Shintaro cried to the wide eyed Rukia.

"Hi!" Ichigo cried, "My name is Mew Ichigo. This is Kish. We came to see how you're doing. You're Rukia, right?"

The little girl's mother actually looked like she may cry at her little girl's happy excited face. Rukia squealed and jumped up and down in the bed nodding.

"How do you feel?" Ichigo asked, crouching slightly, "Do you feel better?"

"A little," the girl answer smiling sweetly. She reached her hand out, "Can I see?"

Ichigo followed her line of sight and realised the girl was reaching for her tail. She grimaced but couldn't deny the little girl. She sighed, "Okay, but don't pull on it. It's real, okay?"

The bell jingle and shockingly the little girl was very gentle and just stroke the black fur around it. She giggled again and looked at her mother excitedly.

Ichigo took this moment while the little girl was busy to catch a glimpse of her father and he was already smiling back at her. She could feel just how very proud of her he was in that moment. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how scared she had been when she thought she had lost him forever. But she was working right now and that would have to wait until later. For now she was Mew Ichigo spread joy in the children's ward.

* * *

 **Told you it was incredibly short but I didn't really know what else to write and I think I've left it long enough, don't you?**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year! I will update soon. This will be finished!**

* * *

 **Updates and progress are posted via my Facebook page, MindTheHazard - one z this time. Check it out and, if you please, give it a like ^_^**

 **MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL FOR READING!**

 **Anyway! Let me know if you hate it! Let me know if you love it! And please, please, please remember to tell me why!**

 **Gotta improve, people, onwards and upwards!** **Remember to Read & Review!**

 **Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
